Cursed Love
by zoepeanut
Summary: Love is the most powerful magic of all. It breaks all curses, including the Dark Curse cast over Storybrooke. However, love is not as light as it seems, and like all magic, it can be used for darkness. No one understands this better than Zeref, whose past leaves him knowing that to love, means to destroy the world around him. Zeref comes to our world, seeking peace from his curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Once Upon a Time

 **WARNING: Contains spoilers for Alvarez Empire arc of Fairy Tail, and Season 2 of OUAT.**

 **This story takes place during season 2 of Once Upon a Time, with a few alterations. Due to the focus on Fairy Tail for this story, Belle did not get shoved over the town line and did not lose her memories. Beyond that, the majority of Once Upon a Time has remained unchanged up to that point.**

 _Before the Dark Curse, in the kingdom of Fiore, residing within the same realm as Arendelle and Misthaven (The Enchanted Forest)_

Zeref was smiling at his achievement, deep within the guild of Fairy Tail. They had been at war for years, his Spriggan Twelve battling against the most powerful mages the guild possessed. In the end, he always knew that this would be the outcome, that he would finally have access to Fairy Heart.

If they understood the reason behind his actions, perhaps Fairy Tail would not have fought so hard. He simply sought out peace in his life, a way to end his suffering. This world was constantly rejecting him, something Zeref had learned will never change. Thus, he had few options left to turn to. He could end his own life, but that was an impossibility. There was only one weapon capable of destroying an immortal being like him, and unfortunately, it was far beyond his grasp, hidden deep within a realm with even stranger views of magic than there were here. He had tried, once, to lay claim to it, only to lose interest when he discovered the dangers that existed within that land.

There was the second option, the option of the neo eclipse gate he had in mind. Essentially, it would reset time and allow him to return to his former life, but for some reason, the idea was sounding less appealing every second. He did not want to relive the war, nor did he want to have to watch his family perish again if he found himself incapable of protecting them this time. He had lived with this curse for long enough, he had no intention of seeing any more death around him.

This was why Zeref was now settling for his third option, one which would also require Fairy Heart simply due to the sheer amount of magic required. After all of his years of studying magic, of searching for a way out of his curse, he had finally cracked the code to creating a portal between realms, and not just any portal. He had discovered how to make one between a magical realm, and one without magic, a place where he could finally be free of his curse. After all, without magic, even if his body was cursed, it could do nothing to him. No more death, and no more immortality. He would finally age and pass on from this world, just as he had been desiring for so long.

Staring up at the crystal in front of him, Zeref felt himself smiling slightly. It was time to move on from this place, and leave his brother behind. After all, without magic, END would simply not be able to live on, nor would his other creations manage to survive. You see, his spell would not just take himself to this new realm, it was also going to take all of Magnolia with him. It functioned much like an Anima, draining away those with magical ability into a new realm, though it avoided stealing away the magic itself.

He reached out tentatively towards the girl imprisoned within the crystal before him, ready and waiting for Eileen to activate Fairy Heart. It was the last thing he needed, all that he was waiting on was for her to finish dealing with the guild members and join him. Fighting was still going on, scattered throughout the city amongst his army and the members of various guilds, but he knew that he would be victorious. At least, that was what he thought when a massive crack began to appear in the crystal before him, stunning him as it began to break and shatter apart.

"Fairy Glitter!" he heard, the sound of a girl yelling behind him. Zeref turned back, seeing a wave of golden magic burst from her, attacking an unseen individual in front of her. The girl attacking had brown hair, long and curly hanging over her shoulders, and was wearing little more than a bra and pants. Before her, Zeref knew exactly who was present. Mavis' illusion body existed at that spot, and was currently under attack by one of her own guild members.

"Stop! You will ruin everything!" Zeref shouted, prepared to attack the girl, but it was already too late. A massive shattering sound was heard as crystal scattered everywhere, freeing Mavis' body from her eternal prison. Zeref watched as the girl he had loved over the last century fell out from the lacrima, her body weak and frail, but still alive. He could not believe it, not after all of these years. She had been dead, yet immortal, thus she still survived in some small form. That was how he had always thought of her curse, the one that was ultimately his own fault.

Mavis slowly got up, blinking a few times at the world around her. "Cana, thank you for…." she began, before her cheeks began to redden, glancing down at herself. Mavis shrieked, realizing that she was wearing no clothes, a result of her imprisonment in the crystal. Before Zeref could say anything, her own magic created the illusion of clothes on her body, a light pink dress seeming to cover her immediately.

"Mavis….you're still alive. Please, I need to ask you for something." Zeref stated, staring over at the girl whose gaze narrowed at him. She had every right to hate him, after everything he had done. He would tolerate that hatred, so long as he knew she was alive and well. After all, it was no different from how the rest of the world saw him, something he had grown used to over his long life.

"Zeref…you've attacked my guild and threatened the lives of my friends. Do you truly think I am willing to aid you in any way?" Mavis asked, standing and doing her best to look strong before him. Zeref gazed at her calmly, aware that she would feel this way until she heard his offer.

His gaze flickered slightly to Cana, the mage still present before them. She mattered little in the end, so he supposed it would do no harm if she overheard this conversation. "We are still cursed, Mavis, that is something that shall never change. However, I have a solution, one which you might be inclined to take." Zeref stated, watching the girl's face grow sad, thoughtfully gazing at her bare feet on the ground.

"I no longer have the intention of using the Neo Eclipse Gate, Mavis, instead, I wish to open a portal. Using Fairy Heart, I shall take us to a world where magic does not exist, where even with our curse, we will no longer be forced to watch the lives around us fade away." Zeref argued.

Mavis gazed up at him, a small amount of hope in her eyes as she struggled with her decision. "Zeref….I can't….but I don't….I don't know what to do!" she stated at last, tears in her eyes. "Even after all of this time…..part of me still wants to trust you, to love you with all of my heart. Yet I know, after everything you've done, that I won't be able to let go of my hate that easily." she stated.

Zeref held a hand out towards her, an offering for her to either take or reject his plan. "I understand, and I would expect no less from you. I am not requesting that you stay by my side, Mavis, though I would prefer it if you did. My only wish is to borrow your power, so we can be freed from our curse." Zeref stated.

"What the hell is he talking about? First, what is going on?" Cana demanded, clearly confused by everything going on. Fairy Tail had fought hard, and they still had no idea of what they were truly protecting. After a few more moments of hesitation, Mavis slowly began to nod, her hand reaching out towards Zeref and clasping it within her own.

"Very well, I will aid you. I once promised to find a way to end your curse, and this is my way of fulfilling that promise. Please, find light in your life, and let love into your heart once more." Mavis insisted, while Zeref gave her a sad smile, nodding as he felt the magic power within her open up, increasing tremendously. She was channeling it through him, allowing him access to unlimited magical power as he focused on his spell, opening a portal unlike any this continent had ever seen.

Somewhere a ways away from this place, an evil queen was also casting a spell of a similar nature. Little did the people of Fiore know, Zeref had actually saved them from a far worse fate then simply moving to a new realm. As the massive portal opened in the sky, swirling with dark black streaks of lightning running within it, the wizards believed that they had failed, that everything was over and that Fairy Tail had fallen. Their true adventure had only just begun, as they were all scattered across the globe, brought to the real world where magic was nothing but a dream, and wizards were nothing more than a fairy tale.

* * *

Arriving in the new realm was hard for everyone, especially once they realized that none of their allies were close by in many cases. Lucy felt dazed, surprised that she was still alive as she sat up, glancing at the world around her after the portal had hit. She had thought that it was what Zeref was using to change the past, but apparently, something else had happened.

She was on a busy street, in the middle of New York where people were giving her strange looks. Glancing around, Lucy realized that while her clothes weren't too out of place, they were a bit revealing compared to what everyone else was wearing. Her short skirt and heart creuz shirt definitely gave her an appearance that stood out amongst people wearing t-shirts and jeans, walking down the sidewalk and passing her as she sat on the ground.

"Where is everyone? Where am I?" Lucy asked, confused as she gaze around. Someone had finally stopped walking near her, and their eyes were wide, pointing at someone on the ground by her side. Lucy frowned, following their gaze before her own face paled, her body growing cold. Sitting on the ground next to her, was Natsu, with a blue cat sitting on top of him. Happy seemed to be concerned about his friend, but strangely, the cat didn't seem to have anything to say. He was actually meowing, like a normal cat! Something was wrong here, and Lucy had no idea what it was.

Slowly, she moved closer to them, touching Natsu's shoulder to try and wake him up. He didn't move much, but she was used to him being a heavy sleeper. Preparing herself for him to punch her, Lucy got a bit more aggressive, shoving him hard. "Come on, Natsu, get up!" she insisted, before seeing just how still he was, how his chest wasn't even moving as he breathed. Something was wrong with Natsu, if she didn't know how unstoppable he was, she would have said that he was dead.

"No…" she whispered, still not accepting this fact. She pressed her hands to his chest, rolling him over on to her lap. "Please, you can't be….Natsu, I need you!" Lucy begged, pleading with her friend as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Happy seemed to have the saddest look on his face too, standing on four legs as he moved closer to them, rubbing against Natsu with his paw. Glancing at Happy, she realized just what the issue must have been. This place was another realm, just like Edolas had been. It had no magic, instead of just limited magic, so Happy wasn't even able to talk or fly like he could in Edolas. As far as Natsu went…well, none of them understood what was wrong with him. People continued to gather around them as sirens began to sound, while Lucy continued to wail, clutching her dear friend as close to herself as possible, wishing that this was all a dream and that he would just come back to her somehow. Even so, happy endings don't come quite that easily in the real world, something that many people were beginning to learn in a town known as Storybrooke that had just appeared moments ago in this realm.

Other guild members were scattered across the globe as well, finding themselves in odd places around the country. Juvia and Gray found themselves waking up in the same city, since they had been bound together by Invel's Ice Lock when the portal opened and brought them here. Elsewhere, Levy and Gajeel found themselves dazed and confused, observing this strange world and wondering just what to do next. Even in this new world, they were still Fairy Tail wizards, and they understood how to adapt to survive. Even if it took time, they would find their way back to each other, and survive this new realm. That was what they all felt deep in their hearts, even in the hearts of those such as Sting and Rogue who were not part of the guild, now unable to talk to their closest friends who had seemed to revert into the forms of normal cats in this realm.

Wendy and Erza were side by side in this realm, deciding to act as sisters who had just survived a terrible accident. They had severe wounds from their battle with Eileen, so their cover story was quite believable to anyone who questioned them. Gajeel and Levy stayed away from others, due to Gajeel's personality and Levy's insistence that it would be better to learn about this world first before deciding who they would be in it. Sting and Rogue stuck together as always, quickly finding a job at a local fast food restaurant so they could somehow manage to get by here. Without any records for themselves, it was quite challenging to even get a job like that, making them realize just how different this world was that they had arrived in.

Mavis and Zeref were in the same spot together as well, standing on the street in Boston as they came out of the realm of magic they once lived in. Zeref was still dressed in his usual black robe with his white sash, but Mavis…well, her clothes had only been an illusion, after all. She shrieked and tried covering herself up immediately, realizing that this was going to be a problem in this new world.

Zeref closed his eyes, smiling slightly as he pulled off the sash he always wore. "It might not be much, however, I do believe it is preferable to your current state." Zeref told her, handing it over to her. Mavis blushed furiously, snatching it away from him and hurriedly wrapping it around her. It didn't look the greatest, a lot like a toga that didn't even fit her, but it was better than nothing. Zeref took in a deep breath, his gaze opened as he glanced up at the sky, feeling at peace for the first time in his life. People were all around him, walking down the street they were standing in and staring at them in confusion. He could care less about how this world viewed him, all he wanted was for it to survive his presence here. So far, it seemed to be working. No one was dying nearby him, and he could not feel even a hint of ethernano in the air around him. Magic was nonexistent, and he was finally free from his curse.

"Zeref…what are you going to do now?" Mavis asked, turning towards him with a frown on her face. It was a good question, since he had spent so long aiming for this goal. He had only ever wished to be freed from his suffering, he had never truly imagined that it would occur in a way that left him alive.

"Perhaps take some time to discover this realm and make it my home. I did well before as the ruler of an empire, perhaps I could take a similar position in this realm." he stated, knowing that he had found that task amusing in many ways. Viewing people as pawns, while not preferable, was a way to pass the time as he waited for the death that would now finally be coming for him. Just one more century of life, likely less, and his own old age would be his end.

Mavis grabbed his hand, glancing up at him nervously. "I…I want to find the others. I know that I can't do it on my own, either…." she mumbled, glancing down at the ground as she pulled back, her hands clasped together in front of her legs as she avoided Zeref's gaze nervously.

The former black wizard smiled over at her, gently touching her shoulder. It would take time to get used to the idea that contact was not going to lead to death, but with Mavis, he felt confident he could learn that quickly. "If you wish for me to aid you, I am more than willing to help. After all, I do owe you much, after everything you have done for me, Mavis." he stated, watching as she squealed in joy, surprising him when she wrapped her arms around him in a sudden hug.

"Thank you! You are the best, I promise, we're going to have the greatest adventure ever!" she shouted, skipping off down the street. Zeref smiled, shaking his head as he began to follow after her, ignoring the strange looks they got from others as they passed by. Sure, they seemed strange now, but in a few years, they would all blend in with this world. No one would ever even realize that Earth had just gained over a hundred new inhabitants within the planet, even if they all did have a few quirks that made them stand out among others.

 **So, I just saw Fairy Tail Dragon Cry and had to write something involving Fairy Tail! This was the result, I hope you enjoy a crossover between two of my favorite shows!**

 **For my stories at the moment, I am working on quite a few so here is how updates will work. The two stories in progress with the most reviews will receive weekly updates! All others will be updated monthly, so if you wish to see more chapters coming out quickly, leave a review to push this story up in the ranks. Currently, second place has six reviews, so it won't take much to get this one up to weekly updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Once Upon a Time or Fairy Tail

 _28 Years Later_

Zeref and Mavis had realized after a year that in this realm, finding individuals was a hard task. There were certain people available that could be hired for something of that nature, but without funds, they simply could not afford it. Their brief meeting with the bail bonds woman, Emma Swan, informed them of that much. That had been months ago, and now, they were on a different quest.

This mission was one of Zeref's own design, something he had thought of doing recently as he realized that this truly would be the end for him. He had accepted long ago that he would die, and he had hoped for that time to arrive quickly, but he never expected to be happy about his life when he did so. Mavis, while a part of her was still angry at him for his actions and for separating her from her friends, had stayed by his side this entire time. Part of her loved him deeply, and he had never let go of his feelings from when he had first met her. The two of them were a strange couple, now about forty years old in appearance, but still not married. He cared little for the rituals of this world, thus Zeref did not need them to feel bound to Mavis for the rest of his life.

Now, they were in New York, following up on a lead Zeref had heard many years ago. Out of all the news stories he had seen, everything they had searched through for signs of sudden appearances of strange individuals in this realm, there was only one that seemed to catch his attention for their current goal.

"Zeref…are you sure you wish to do this? You told me that this is what led to your curse in the first place." Mavis asked, now aware of his history with Natsu. His dear brother didn't even know the truth, something he had planned on telling Natsu during their final battle. Unfortunately, that never occurred, not when the Spriggan Twelve were strong enough to hold back Fairy Tail's forces. He infiltrated the guild in secret while they acted as a diversion, allowing him to get to Mavis in time to use Fairy Heart and bring them here.

Staring at the town sadly, Zeref nodded. He needed proof that his brother was dead, that the book currently in his hands had no power in this realm. If anyone could find a way around this, he knew it would be Natsu, but part of him knew that it was simply impossible. Natsu was alive because of magic, thus he needed magic to survive. "I have no choice in the matter. He is my brother, I must pay my respects to him if he truly is gone from this world now." Zeref stated. He should have left well enough alone centuries ago, but back then, he did not have the understanding he had now, of how life and death were interconnected. In a way, the curse had given him that much, the ability to accept the deaths of those he cared about with ease.

Mavis took his hand, squeezing it gently as they continued walking, stopping when they arrived at the spot described by the decades old paper. There had been reports, twenty-eight years ago, of a boy found dead in this spot. No one had been able to determine the cause of death, not even the one girl who seemed to know him that was found on the scene. The girl's name was a major clue to who was found here, the reason why after all of these years, Zeref believed his brother had been buried somewhere in this city. Lucy Heartfilia, the descendant of a woman who had helped him long ago, was Natsu's close friend, someone who would never leave his side even in this realm. She had been found with him, with what authorities claimed was severe amnesia and was quickly taken to a mental hospital. Mavis had tried visiting Lucy there, but unfortunately, the blond wizard had left by the time they arrived, deemed 'cured' of the mental instability she had been brought in with.

As they stopped on the street, a man seemed to run directly in to them, not looking where he was going as he moved quickly to his destination. Zeref was hardly phased by the encounter, but the man did not seem to feel like moving on so easily. "Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't even see you there, I totally should have been looking where I was going." the man stated, helping Zeref get up from his spot on the ground. Mavis was already up herself, dusting off her light purple dress with a smile.

"Don't worry about it! Zeref and I were just investigating. We're solving a mystery together, isn't that a wonderful adventure?" Mavis asked the stranger, while Zeref sighed, shaking his head. Some things never changed, and she was clearly confusing the man they were speaking with.

The man was clearly an adult, likely near thirty with brown hair. He wore a simple gray t-shirt, with a jacket of the same color hanging over it, the hood pulled down behind his back. Slowly, he began to smile at Mavis, his hands in his pockets as he leaned back. "Oh really? I've been on my fair share of adventures myself. What kind of mystery are you guys planning on solving in the middle of the street?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

Zeref had not planned on answering the questions of others when he arrived here, but it seemed this trip was rather futile anyway. He had hoped that with magic as strong as END's, it would have left a lingering mark where it faded from existence. Zeref thought he would be able to sense it, and follow the trail of dying magic to the place where Natsu now rested, but unfortunately, nothing remained. "A rather pointless one, it seems. There is nothing here, Mavis, we should look more into the records of the event to determine what happened." Zeref stated, turing towards his friend as he stood up.

"Hey, wait up! Maybe I can help you guys out, as a way of apologizing for running into you before. My name's Neal, by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you." he stated, holding his hand out to them. Years of living in this world had made Zeref more familiar with human contact, comfortable with the thought that no one would die from his touch again. He took the man's hand hesitantly still, though, a lingering fear still lodged within him. Part of him still feared the day his curse would return, though he knew it was unlikely to occur in a realm such as this, where magic did not even exist.

Mavis smiled over at him, still as cheerful as she had been years ago, before she gained her curse and faced years of trade wars as the head of her guild. "My name is Mavis, and this is Zeref. We're still a little new to the area, we got just got a little lost earlier." she explained, immediately coming up with a reasonable excuse. It was a skill they had both mastered over the years, after coming to understand how different this world truly was from their own. Zeref had managed to fund the creation of his own business, utilizing gold that he had been keeping on him, just in case jewel turned out to be insufficient in this new realm. Gold was just as popular as ever, in either realm, so he had been able to obtain a decent amount of funds and begin making his fortune in investments. After time and with Mavis' strategizing, they managed to earn enough to form a pet grooming service, a compromise between the two of them. Mavis simply wanted an animal shelter, while Zeref wanted something that they could use to maintain their current wealth. Thus, Fairy Groomers was born, a combination of the two ideas, though the name was entirely from Mavis.

Their place of work was self-sufficient, so they both felt comfortable leaving it behind for trips such as these. "Yeah, New York can be a bit crazy if you don't know you're way around. Luckily for you, you guys have an amazing tour guide like me to show you around." Neal stated with a grin, walking forward. "So, what exactly are we looking for? Are you meeting up with a friend in town or something?" he asked.

Zeref glanced over at him, rather uninterested in the extra company at the moment. He had been content with Mavis and nothing more for the past twenty-eight years, he did not need anything new now. "A grave." he stated simply, getting straight to the point.

Neal blinked at him, stopping as he turned to stare at them. "Uh, you guys do understand that graves are more commonly found in, well, graveyards. They tend to frown on burying people in the streets." he stated, while Zeref sighed, running a hand through his black hair. People tended to get on his nerves still, always the same as they had been in his world. Either they were too dull to grasp his thoughts, or they were always after some form of revenge or war. In the end, they only caused suffering in others, something he did not wish to witness anymore.

"Yes, I simply wished to determine if my brother truly perished here, or if it was elsewhere in the world." Zeref stated calmly, once again stunning the man in front of him.

"Brother? How do you not know if your own brother is dead?" Neal asked, looking a bit surprised. "I mean, I get having a strained relationship with your family, Trust me, I've got plenty of issues with my old man, but that doesn't mean I don't know that he's alive somewhere out there." Neal stated. Zeref shrugged, glancing over at Mavis to speak for him. He was getting impatient with this man, and even now, he had a tendency to overreact when he grew irritated. Years of being the black wizard, of having so much darkness hanging around him, were hard to shake off. Zeref learned quickly that it was not so easy to get past his mindset that most lives were disposable, though he did find himself growing to understand that they were still important in some ways. It was a long process, remembering the importance of life, but Mavis was there to help guide him through it.

"Sorry about Zeref, he isn't exactly a people person. His brother….well, they have more then a strained relationship. It's rathe complicated, but to put it simply. his brother doesn't even know they are related." Mavis stated, while Neal sighed, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Man, and I thought I had family issues. Look, why don't you come with me to the graveyard? I may not know much about your situation, but I'll help search for this guy's grave if you tell me whose name to look for." Neal stated.

Zeref gazed over at him, deciding that this was their best course of action. "Natsu Dragneel, that would be the name we are searching for." Zeref stated, his free hand touching the locket at his neck. He still never took it off, a reminder of his mistakes and of everything he had lost. In his other hand, he still held the book that he intended on leaving behind with his brother, the final desire Natsu had before he had passed on. It was the least he could do, considering at this point, the Book of END was simply a regular book, with pages filled with writing in a language no one but the Black Wizard could read.

Mavis smiled over at Zeref, touching his arm gently to try and comfort him. They had a way of communicating without words, something that they had mastered after years of her visiting him in her illusion body. Without true form, Zeref had never heard her voice, but for some reason, he always felt her presence and knew she was there. It was enough for him to guess what she would be saying to him, and predict her actions. They knew each other better than anyone else did, and that was why they managed to stay so close even after all of these years.

"You know, you two look rather cute together. It isn't often that I see couples your age still getting along like you two do." Neal commented, glancing over at them. Zeref smiled slightly at that, amused for his own reasons. No one had seen couples as old as them, regardless of how old they appeared. Mavis actually giggled by his side, understanding this concept as well. "Okay…that wasn't exactly meant to be a joke, but take it however you feel like it, I guess." Neal commented, confused by their reactions as they took off for the cemetery. They would have a short journey ahead of them, filled with talk from Neal and laughter from Mavis, while Zeref stared blankly ahead, his mind thinking about his past as he remained silent.

 _(Centuries ago, in the land of Fiore.)_

Zeref was lying down, calmly gazing up at the sky as he waited for his family to tell him supper was ready. He wasn't all that energetic of a child, preferring solitude and books even when he was only five years old. That did not stop his parents from trying though, forcing him to go out and play whenever they had the chance. That was why he was out here now, his head resting under the shade of a tree as he gazed up thoughtfully at the world around him.

He had heard that there was a war going on, that people were dying everywhere. Families nearby were being affected, losing loved ones to the dragons that were invading their home. It was a bloodbath, dragons killing dragons, and ultimately, dragons killing people. Even with the new, more powerful magic around, people still were not strong enough to stand up against them, to win against those beasts.

Even so, Zeref did not believe his family would be affected. His little brother had been born a few years ago, and he was a joy to be around. Natsu seemed to be everything Zeref wasn't, always trying to move around even before he knew how to walk. Now, he was two and happily running around outside in front of him, laughing as he chased after some animal on the ground. That brightness, the joy in his brother, it always made Zeref so happy to see it. He wanted to preserve this memory of him, and keep Natsu by his side forever. Ever since the boy was born and Zeref held him as a baby, he knew that his brother was precious, that his life meant more to him than anything else in the world.

This was why he let Natsu pull him up from his rest, eagerly trying to get his older brother to run with him. The child still could hardly speak, but he could say enough to tell Zeref what he wanted. "Zeref, play!" he ordered, dragging him along after Natsu. With a smile on his face, Zeref did as asked, chasing after the boy even though he hated the exercise. It made his chest hurt and his body sweat, but so long as Natsu was happy, he was alright. Zeref continued smiling on brightly as they chased each other throughout the yard, laughing when Natsu tried to tackle him to the ground once to stop his older brother from winning the race. He sure was a feisty little boy, and he was looking forward to seeing him grow older.

Natsu grew tired before Zeref, though, having less endurance than he did at such a young age. He waved goodbye to his brother for now, heading back inside while Zeref went back to resting under the tree, closing his eyes and deciding to sleep for a few moments. After all, nothing was here to harm them, and the weather was so nice that day. His parents would not be pleased if he went back inside so soon, even if it was acceptable for a two-year-old like Natsu to do so.

When Zeref opened his eyes again after his nap, the first thing he was aware of was heat. His body seemed to be far too hot, as did the air around him. Frowning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking at the grass around him. He thought he was still dreaming, it was the only explanation for what he saw. Fire, fire everywhere, destroying everything in its path. Flying above the flames, were the very beasts he had been warned about. Dragons had come to their village, and everyone was being killed as Zeref slept.

Not caring about his own life or even thinking about his actions, Zeref found himself running towards his home. Natsu had been going there, trying to find their parents before they all sat down for dinner together. It was a tradition in their family to always eat together at night, and he wasn't going to let that be broken. He had to make it back, to see them again and get them out so they could keep moving forward together as a family. Even with all of this destruction around him, Zeref felt deep in his heart that they had to be okay, that someone as innocent and young as his brother simply couldn't die like this.

With that in mind, Zeref burst the doors of his burning house open, staring into the flames that danced around within. He coughed slightly on the smoke that burned his lungs, making him wonder if his family had gotten out. It was possible that they had run when the dragons arrived, though he wondered why they hadn't come for him if they did. Frowning, he walked deeper in the house, cautiously avoiding the flames and falling debris as the house slowly started to break apart around him.

He froze at the sight that awaited him in the living room, the sight of the first two bodies Zeref had ever seen. His parents, both of them, were charred to a corpse, their mouths wide open in silent screams at this point. He could see just how painful it must have been, how they seemed to have been trying to run only to have fallen to the claws of the beasts, based on the massive slashes that were tearing through their skin. Blood was scattered across the floor, and Zeref only just now noticed the massive hole in the ceiling of his home, something that had been blocked out from his sight by all of the smoke around him. Tears welled in his eyes at the sight of his parents, but at this point, he still had one grain of hope left. Natsu was still here somewhere, his brother was still alive. He knew his parents would give anything to keep them safe, so he had to do the same. He would protect Natsu, and make sure his brother lived on.

Determined, Zeref walked forward, deeper into his home to try and find his brother. Natsu was getting out of this alive, that was the thought that kept Zeref going. Arriving in his brother's room, Zeref finally found the boy, clutching a necklace loosely in his hand, his tiny body collapsed on the ground. He seemed so peaceful, Zeref almost thought he was sleeping until he stepped closer, seeing just how pale his brother had become. His breathing had stopped, and after pressing his head to Natsu's chest, Zeref realized he could not hear his brother's heartbeat either. "Natsu…please, come back! I promise, I'll play with you more, just come back to me!" Zeref pleaded, begging his brother for the impossible. With tears running down his cheeks, Zeref glanced over at the necklace Natsu had grabbed onto at the last moments of his life. It was a locket, one which contained a single picture inside that Zeref would come to treasure above all else in the world. It was his single relic from his brother, the picture they had taken together just a few months ago after Zeref completed his most recent year of school. Clutching the necklace tightly in his hand, Zeref glanced down at Natsu, remembering his promise. His brother would live on, Zeref would make sure of it. He simply had to learn more, to understand everything there was to know about magic and how it worked. With a tool as powerful as that, anything was possible, including a second life for his dear young brother.

 _(Today, in New York City)_

It hadn't been too far from their previous location, and now Zeref was facing a familiar sight. He was surround by death once more, though at least this time, it had not been caused by his own hands.

"Splitting up would be the best strategy, we can cover more ground at a faster pace." Mavis stated, staring out over the area with a look of concentration. Zeref knew she would be planning the most efficient path for each of them to take now, the strategist in her awakening at the new challenge before her. Neal turned towards her, probably about to make a comment about how obvious her original plan was, before he saw the look on her face. "Zeref, you will go straight for four rows, then turn left. Observe graves for about ten minutes of walking that direction, then turn north once more. Neal, your path will start off to our left, moving that direction for two rows before…." she began, her orders going on for what seemed like forever.

Neal appeared to be lost, struggling with keeping up as Mavis continued to speak. "Mavs, that is likely the most efficient plan, however, our companion does not seem capable of grasping such a complex course through this place." Zeref stated, watching as she stopped talking, blinking over at Neal with a slight frown.

"But…my plan, my calculations were perfect. Zeref, please help me get him to go along with it! I want to make sure they were flawless, and see my plan in action!" she begged, while Zeref leaned away, a bit uncomfortable now. He hated telling her no, but it would simply be a waste of time to expect Neal to follow one of her plans. Fairy Tail had been different, capable of staying in contact with her through magic should they have forgotten an order. Neal did not have that type of connection, nor did he appear to have the memory necessary to take a path quite like she had described.

"As great as all that sounds, we could just turn around and look behind you two." Neal stated, watching as Mavis blinked a few times, gazing at the grave directly behind her. Zeref followed her gaze, seeing a plain headstone, with nothing more than a name listed, and the date of death. The date of birth was unknown, but Zeref was quite aware of how long ago Natsu had been born. It was better to keep that hidden, to avoid confusion and fear in the minds of those here.

He knelt down in front of the grave, smiling slightly at the headstone. "Natsu….it seems I was correct in what this would do to you. I am sorry it had to end like this, but I had no other choice. My suffering had to end, one way or another. Regardless of which path I took, this is where you would have ultimately found yourself. At least that can give me some comfort, I suppose." he stated, noticing that Neal was standing by his side, gazing down thoughtfully.

"Sounds like something bad was going on in your life. I'm not going to pry into your problems, but I hope you managed to get out of that situation okay." Neal stated, while Zeref glanced over at Mavis, who looked like she was about to cry. She knew Natsu better than he did, something that was strange to think about. As part of her guild, the two of them had interacted personally, and spoken to each other countless times. Zeref was the stranger to his brother, the enemy of the guild that had fought against his own blood for his goals. His mind was darker, after seeing far more death than Mavis had, experiencing this curse for far longer than anyone could possibly bear.

"We keep moving towards the future, that is all we can ever do. So long as we remember that we are together and have friends out there in the world, nothing can ever stop us." Mavis stated, reminding Zeref of the true mindset of Fairy Tail wizards.

Glancing over at her, he began to realize that maybe she was on to something. He had lived his life isolated, fearing watching others die if he grew to care for them. Perhaps it was time to let go of that last bit of fear and finally make a friend. His gaze turned towards Neal thoughtfully, the boy that had seemed so willing to help for nothing. There was something strange about him, something Zeref could not quite identify, that he felt connected with. Regardless of how irritating he could be, Zeref grew determined to look past that and finally make a friend in this realm, to move on from his past and embrace his curse-free life.

 **So, I got another review today that pushed this story up to second most reviews! Thus, I've spent the last hour or so finalizing this chapter to get it posted for you. New plans for the future of this story has made me want to give you a bit of a warning. Even though this takes place during season 2 of Once Upon a Time, I now plan on bringing in elements from seasons 4 and 5 (I think, I struggle with keeping track of what number seasons they are).**

 **To be honest, I cried when writing this chapter. I have a feeling that writing Zeref's backstory will do that to me quite a bit, especially since that is what I plan on focusing on with the backstories for this one. Feel free to review and tell me your own thoughts, keep in mind that they are what will have this story continuing to get weekly updates now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or OUAT

"Would you have any objections to having guests tonight? Mavis and I did not plan on being here quite this long." Zeref asked, turning towards Neal. Mavis gave him a strange look, quite aware that they were capable of finding a place to stay without Neal's assistance. Still, he wished to find some way to bond with the man before him, and spending time together seemed to be a requirement for such things.

Considering it was still quite early, even if it had started raining, it was an odd question for anyone to ask. "Dude, it's hardly one in the afternoon. Just how far away do you guys live?" he asked. Zeref glanced over at Mavis, aware that they had made their home in this world in a small town, quite a ways away from here. Zeref preferred the quiet, and he did not mind traveling when he needed to oversee things at their business, which existed in Boston. Their home was built away from Boston, on the countryside of Massachusetts, so that they weren't too far away from Fairy Groomers, but still ended up with the isolation that kept Zeref comfortable.

"Boston is probably the closest city you'd recognize. We live pretty isolated from others, way out in the country. Zeref actually built our home himself!" Mavis stated cheerfully, while Zeref rolled his eyes. Perhaps he had done so, but it was simply so he could create a home deep within a forest where no one would bother them. Years without vehicles in their realm left them used to walking long distances, so neither of them had an issue walking to where their car was frequently parked in town, at a grocery store that was aware that their home had no garage nor did it have a driveway for their vehicle. The owner had been quite understanding, and with how small the area was, there was no issue with them making one of the parking spaces their own when they finally got a vehicle to use. Luckily, cars did not operate too differently from magic-mobiles, simply operating on other fuel instead of magic for use.

Neal glanced over at Zeref with interest in his eyes, an eyebrow raised as they began walking down the street. "Seriously? That is impressive, not many people are willing to get dirty and do the hard work themselves these days. If you wanna help out around my house, I have no issue letting you crash there for a bit. It's a run down apartment, but they haven't been doing a good job with repairs lately. Just the other day, my window—" he began, but Zeref had stopped moving, as had Mavis, both of them frozen as they sensed something completely unexpected coming from the direction they were moving.

"Zeref….this can't be possible…." Mavis whispered, while Zeref simply began to feel his fear rise. People were surrounding them, far too many people than was safe. Even if it was a rainy day, people still had places to be. It was quite faint, in fact fainter than he had ever felt it, but there was magic nearby, and it was being drawn to both of them. Their curses did not enjoy remaining dormant like this, even the slightest hint of it would be drawn within them, forced to destroy whatever it could to make up for their years of reprieve from the curse.

"Uh, guys? Is something wrong?" Neal asked, watching as Zeref began to back away, keeping his distance from Neal. He was not going to destroy the one man who was willing to help him find Natsu, not after all this time. Still, if magic was here, he was glad he had decided to hold on to the book. For some reason, even at Natsu's grave he had been unable to let go of the tome that held the secrets to bringing him back.

Neal turned once more, glancing towards where Zeref's glare was staring at, before stopping himself. "Oh, shit. There is no way I'm sticking around for this, I've spent my entire life running from that man and I am not about to stop now." he stated, pulling his hood up over his head as he began to move closer to Zeref, Unfortunately, that was when the lingering spell was finally drawn towards Zeref, as the opportunity to steal life from someone who he cared about arose. Even if it was faint, Neal had become closer to the Black Wizard than most could ever claim to have become. That was why the curse longed for his life, just as it had yearned for Mavis' years ago.

"No, stay back!" Zeref yelled, stumbling back as his head began to pound. It was a familiar feeling, and based on the cry he heard coming from Mavis, she was feeling it too. "Everyone, get away from us!" he shouted, hoping that at least someone would listen. A girl with blond hair was running towards them, chasing after them it seemed, but they could not allow it to happen. Mavis saw it coming and she grimaced, focusing ever so slightly to take advantage of her brief burst of magic, creating an illusion of a massive eagle on the street in directly in front of them. Panic erupted in New York as people began screaming at the sight of the monster that vanished in seconds, enough to terrify those that had never once witnessed magic in any form.

It was enough to stop both Neal and the girl in their tracks, staring at the two people in front of them with shocked looks in their eyes. The curse only had enough magic for one blast, and it was going to make it count. It exploded outwards from both of them, darkness ensnaring the streets as life from anything nearby was stolen away. People fell over, dead from what appeared to be nothing while plants withered and died, and birds that had been flying to escape the storm fell to the ground.

"Neal? What the hell is going on here? Are you really…Gold's son? And you two, what the hell did you just do?" the blond was yelling, clearly worked up after what she had seen. Apparently, they had been observing the apartment building when Neal began approaching, aware that Gold's son would be returning at any moment according to the receptionist that spoke to them when they came to deliver their 'package'.

Zeref was staring around himself in shock, his body shaking with a mixture of anger and sadness. This was all he wanted to run from, all of this death and destruction, and yet, it found him even here. "Even this world rejects me….Mavis, I can't just keep…." Zeref was whispering, while Mavis looked just as shaken by what had happened. Her eyes were staring around her, wide with horror at the death that surrounded them.

"Emma? What are you doing in New York, and with him of all people?" Neal demanded, pointing to the man that was now approaching the group with a frown on his face. Zeref turned towards him, realizing that the magic he sensed was coming from him, specifically from the thing wrapped around his neck. The ethernano was bound to it, already tied to an active spell, but anything that was not absolutely necessary to maintain it had been drawn to them, like moths to a flame. Their bodies were designed to absorb any and all magic, regardless of what realm they lived in, and this was no different.

Zeref's anger rose, his sadness fading as he stood in front of the man. He barley had enough time to noticed the youthfulness of Mavis' face, that she had returned to her thirteen year old body after their curses had returned. Likely, his had done the same, losing all progress he had made towards his final rest. "You….you brought it here. All of this, you are to blame for it." Zeref stated, pointing at the man behind them.

"Excuse me? I only came here to find my son, and now that I've done so, I think we'll be on our way. I have no issue with you, so I suggest you back off and get out of our way." the man insisted. Zeref remembered Neal mentioning something about a strained relationship with his father, but even so, he could care less about their relationship at the moment.

"Perhaps you do not, but I have nothing to lose regardless. You've destroyed everything I sought to achieve….my peace, my chance to finally gain a resting place where I no longer have to see everything I care about fade away from my very eyes." he stated angrily, glaring harshly at him.

"Okay, both of you just calm down and take a step back. I have no idea what you think Gold did to you, but we can talk over this and work it out." Emma stated, trying to ease the tension between them. Zeref had no time to deal with her, but Mavis touched his arm, holding him back.

"Please, we don't need another war, Zeref. Besides, I've heard of their story before. It was in the library of Tenrou Island, stories of the past from the land known as the Enchanted Forest, quite a ways across the sea from Ishgar and the Alvarez Empire." Mavis stated, staring over at them calmly. "You can see it in his eyes, can't you? The look that only belongs to those that have lived for centuries, to one who has gained eternal life through some means. Based on the stories I've heard from that land, that makes the man before us the Dark One." Mavis stated, her logic setting in.

Zeref stared at him, now more intrigued then ever. The dark one supposedly was a master of dark magic, though even he did not know all of the secrets Zeref had learned. He had been alive before the first Dark One was even born, and he was the only one to understand how to create life at will. "You sound like a smart girl. Indeed, I am Rumplestilstkin, at your service." he stated, giving her a slight bow with a flourish of his hands.

"Well, I see you haven't changed a bit. Still, is anyone going to ask about why the hell _magic_ burst out from these two people in the middle of _New York?"_ Neal demanded, glancing around at the sight around them.

Zeref stood up calmly, already moving past the death around him. He did not need long to mourn death anymore, a disturbing thing for anyone to witness, though not for those that did not quite realize that the people around them were dead yet. "Your father, or rather, the magic he brought with him from his realm. Anyone can learn to manipulate the ethernano of the world around them, however, few are lucky enough to be born wizards, who draw this ethernano into their body to create magic. Mavis and I are two such wizards, we came here to escape the magic of our world and we have no intention of experiencing it once more, Dark One." Zeref stated, gazing harshly over at Gold.

"Wait…you are telling me, that you two use _magic?_ Why the hell didn't you tell me you were from my world? Hell, you brought me to your brother's grave, how the hell did he even end up dying in our world if it was _you_ who ran away?" Neal demanded, seriously freaking out over all that he was learning.

Emma had heard enough herself now to explode in her own way, though. "Oh really? You think you have the right to question others about keeping secrets? Take a look at yourself, Neal! Why didn't you tell _me_ you were from there? That your father was _Rumplestiltskin_ of all people?" she demanded, while Zeref gazed at her, frowning slightly.

"The reaction you are having now answers your question, I think." Mavis stated, already voicing his thoughts. Emma stopped a few seconds, glancing over at the young girl with a bit of a frown on her face.

"As far as my brother goes, explaining his death is….complicated, to say the least." Zeref stated, not willing to part with that tale.

"Well, I suggest you make it simple, otherwise I'm calling the cops. Even if you have no weapon, I can sure as hell get you in prison for the stunt you pulled here, knocking all of these people out with your magic." Neal threatened, while Zeref tilted his head at him, looking slightly amused at his misconception.

"You truly think they are merely unconscious? No, this spell did much more than that. They are all dead, much like my dear brother. As far as Natsu goes, if you wish for a simple explanation I suppose the simplest story I have would be dragons. My entire family was killed by those creatures, even Natsu." Zeref stated calmly, watching as Emma gasped in shock, while Neal took a few steps back, staring around them with a look of horror on their faces. "You see, back in my land, I am known by two names. One, is the Spriggan Emperor, ruler of the Alvarez Empire. The second one, is the Black Wizard Zeref, bringer of death and destruction wherever he goes." he continued.

"Emma, he isn't a character in the book. There's something wrong here, I have no idea where he came from." Henry was saying, tugging on Emma's sleeve from her side. Zeref glanced over at the boy, one who was so young, about the age he had been when he had created the idea for the R-System. Just a few years later, he found himself cursed as a result of research deeper into that subject, not even from performing that magic.

There was indeed a book in the boy's hand, much like there was a book in his own grasp. "There are reasons for such things. Not even the Author can keep track of my actions, I have made sure of that long ago when I realized just how watchful the magic community could be." Zeref stated, his eyes growing distant as he thought a bit about his past. That had been an interesting day, during his school at the Magic Academy.

( _Centuries ago, in the kingdom of Fiore)_

Zeref had done his best to preserve his brother's body, hiding it deep within his new home in the city. Few could possibly find it, and even fewer would understand its true purpose. After all, it was impossible to bring back the dead, even with magic, so in the end, it would appear to be a strange tomb for Natsu. As morbid as that would make Zeref seem, he was okay with it. So long as Natsu got a second chance at life, it would be worth it in the end.

That had been his mindset, going to school everyday and learning everything there was to know about magic. This school was one of the most prestigious ones in the entire kingdom, where everyone wanted to be if they desired to become a mage. Zeref held little desire for that aspect of it, though it did come along with his studies. Magic was simple to use, and he struggled little with it. All of his own self-education helped him excel in this place, though his instructors often worried over him.

It was a discussion with them one day that made him realize just how dangerous his research might actually be. "Zeref, we need to speak to you, about your recent paper from your magic theory class." he had stated, an older wizard with a long white beard, dressed in white robes. Zeref had nodded, his own shirt white and long, fitting him more like a dress as he wore a sash that the Academy required of all of its students. He had little money without their parents, so Zeref was struggling to survive. Luckily, the Academy had taken him in after the attack, letting Zeref remain near campus so long as he remained a student with them.

"It is quite excellent, your ideas are sound and overall, the paper was well written. However, the subject is what concerns me. The dead are not meant to return to us, Zeref." the instructor had stated, while Zeref glanced at the ground. He hated hearing this, that it was impossible for Natsu to return. He knew otherwise, that was exactly what the paper had been about. The R-Systerm, though flawed in the fact that it required more magic power than anyone could possibly obtain, would be capable of such a feat.

"Everyone tells me that, but I disagree. I'm making progress, with new spells and—" he began, before his gaze noticed someone standing behind them. A boy with a pen in his hand, hovering over a book was hiding behind one of the trees in the Academy yard. "Who are you?" Zeref asked the boy, watching as he closed the book, looking a bit bashful as he came out.

"Looks like you caught me, sorry but something about this place is just so inspiring. My name's Hiro, I'm an author." he stated, holding his hand out towards them as he approached. Zeref glanced over at him, frowning slightly as he did so.

"That does not quite seem accurate, an author would have no need for magical items, nor would he need to keep his work hidden if he planned on publishing it for all to see." Zeref stated calmly, watching as the man blinked in surprise at the child.

The man, in his mid-thirties with brown hair and dressed quite plainly, smiled down at the boy. "Ah, Zeref, such a bright young boy. I suppose you've caught me, I'm not your typical author. You see I've been tasked with the job of recording all of our stories, making sure that only the truth is learned for future generations. Your story is going to be a great one, something I'm beginning to see already." he stated, smiling as he began to show pictures of Zeref's past. The young boy flinched slightly, at the page where dragons were seen in the sky coming towards his village. Even as a child, his anger had a habit of rising at moments such as this, when his dark past was thrown in his face like a game meant to amuse others.

That was why he found himself attacking that book, his magic shooting out towards it and destroying the object. "My past is for me alone, it is not something to share with the world. No one wants to understand how much I've lost….nor do they need to know who I am." he stated, while Hiro glanced at his book in surprise, hurrying to try and recover it. It would not work, not when the pages had been disintegrated by Zeref's black orb of magic.

"Zeref! The Author writes down all stories, regardless of who it belongs to. He travels to all lands, from here in Ishgar all the way to the distant shores of Misthaven and Arendelle. He is not someone you should be attacking, that is not why we teach young wizards magic." his instructor chastised, while Zeref frowned, nodding to show his understanding.

"Of course, my anger got the best of me. My past is not something I enjoy thinking about often, and my reaction to those thoughts often varies." Zeref stated, turning to walk away and leave them be. "I understand your previous warning as well, I shall leave my research alone." he stated, though he had no such intentions. If Natsu could not have a second chance at life through resurrection, perhaps time travel would succeed. People had attempted that forbidden magic as well, though none had succeeded from what he had seen.

That was what he was thinking as he went back into his room, intent on finding one of those warding spells he had seen in a book that came all the way from Misthaven. Supposedly, it was capable of protecting the caster from unwanted spies, giving them the capability of sensing when others were near. While it would not prevent the Author from interfering entirely with his work, it would allow him to be careful of what he said when that man was present. It was enough for now, later, though, he would do something much more drastic that no one ever even noticed. He would ward off this entire section of the realm, blocking all entry to it in order to avoid coming into contact with others from distant lands after he received his curse. Still, today he settled for the spell that gave him the ability to detect the Author, regardless of where he hid. That spell still remained intact today, and it was the very reason he was capable of sensing Mavis even though he did not have the ability to see her for all of those years.

( _Today, in New York City)_

Now, they all found themselves crammed into Neal's small apartment, far too many people for such a small place. Mavis was smiling, back to her old self now that the magic had left their systems. She was digging through Neal's things, despite his protests, claiming to be searching for something as she did so. Her curiosity was far greater than his had ever been, something Zeref noted with amusement.

Gold stared at them with a frown, trying to figure out where they came from Zeref imagined. "I do deal quite a bit in names, but yours is not one I am familiar with." he stated after a few moments, while Henry continued to try and ask about who this author was. Zeref had discovered not long after his comment that Henry was not the next author, that he simply was in possession of one of his books. Otherwise, he would not be quite so ignorant of how magic worked, of how powerful those words could truly be.

"It is not surprising. If you even tried sailing from Misthaven to my empire, you would find yourself suddenly turning around at the border, not even knowing why you did such a thing. As I explained before, I had ways of keeping out unwanted visitors." Zeref explained.

"The Author could simply create a portal directly to your empire, then. It isn't that challenging, since he is allied with the Sorcerer." the Dark One argued, while Zeref smiled, shaking his head.

"Perhaps, but portals are not allowed to enter my realm. In order to have any effect, they must be drawn from a massive amount of magical energy to even manage to break through my ward. There have been only three times where I've witnessed a portal strong enough to break through, one of which was the portal I created to leave." Zeref explained.

"If you wanted to leave, why not just take your ward down? Seems like you went through a lot of extra work to get out of that place because of it." Neal asked, curious about this man just like everyone else. Now that they had calmed down, they all had questions. Few were brave enough to touch on the subject they all wanted to know, though, the question of why they had just killed the crowd of people outside.

Zeref found these questions rather tedious and boring, especially when he had other thoughts running through his head. The Dark One was here, which meant that there was a strong possibility of magic being here as well. He had heard of that immortal, during a brief trip he had taken to Misthaven himself. As the only person capable of creating a passage through his wards, he was the only one able to take such a journey. He valued his magic above all else, and Zeref did not imagine someone like him letting go of it quite so easily. If magic was in this realm, though, it would eventually find him and Mavis, that was something he was sure of.

Gazing over at Neal, he wondered if he truly should begin making friends now. He thought it might be time to do so, but if magic was in this realm, it would only lead to more pain and suffering. "To protect what was mine. In the event that I am unable to find peace here, I will need the resources of my empire for my next plan, one I am hoping to avoid." Zeref stated, his face dark. Neo Eclipse was a last resort now, only usable if he did not find a way to kill himself or live without magic.

"Hey, I've gotta take this, Keep an eye on them, don't let them back outside until you figure out what the hell caused that spell in the first place." Emma stated as her phone rang, moving to answer it and talk a ways away from them. Zeref watched her, recognizing her from so long ago when they had come to her for aid in finding the members of Fairy Tail. She did not seem like she was involved in these matters, but anything was possible.

Gold narrowed his gaze at Mavis and Zeref, as Neal stiffened slightly at the mention of the spell. "It will not activate again, if that is your concern. The magic you brought with you is contained quite well within the spell you cast on that scarf, thus we cannot absorb any more ethernano than we had earlier. The magic is gone from our systems once more, though I do not know how long it will last. Answer me, Dark One, have you brought magic into this world, the world I sought out for the purpose of escaping that very thing?" he asked, narrowing his gaze at Gold.

He glanced over at Neal, looking uncomfortable with answering with his son here. "No…seriously? You can't even go a day without magic, I can't believe it. This is just like before, you haven't changed a bit. Look, you guys can all just get out now, I'm done with all this crap. I'm not getting involved with magic again, it screwed up my life and now, things are finally beginning to look up again." Neal stated, while Zeref glanced over him, realizing a bit of their connection now.

He smiled slightly at the man, inclining his head in agreement. "If you wish for me to leave, I will do so, however, you are not the only one whose life was destroyed by magic." Zeref stated, watching as Neal glanced over at him, giving him a slight nod in acknowledgment.

Gold smiled over at him, shaking his head. "Looks like someone paid a high cost for their use of magic. There is a reason you don't go around carelessly abusing spells, dearie." he stated, his hands clasped over the top of his cane.

Zeref gazed sharply up at him, not enjoying this trademark line that came from their land. He understood how they viewed magic, far better than anyone else did. He did not like having another reminded of the price he paid daily for his magic. "Do not speak of that which you know nothing about, Dark One. While you may consider yourself an expert in dark magic, you are far from the most talented wizard out there. I have learned secrets that no one has been able to comprehend, and seen far more magic than you possibly could have in your brief life." Zeref stated, while Gold stared at him as if he were insane.

"I'm the Dark One, immortality goes with the job. I think I'm the one with the longer life, you can't be much older than a child." he insisted, while Zeref glanced over at Neal who looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I was going to ask about that sometime, didn't quite get the chance to do so." he commented, while Zeref nodded slightly, smiling sadly as he gazed over at them.

"Ask about what?" Henry stated, confused as to the secret that was being kept hidden. Zeref turned towards the child, much brighter than anyone else here. Perhaps there was something special about that boy, but he did not have time to investigate at the moment.

"My immortality, something I traveled far to escape from." Zeref stated, turning towards them. Neal choked on the water he had been drinking, turning towards him with shock in his eyes. "I suppose Mavis is immortal as well, though she is far younger than I am." he continued, as if there was nothing abnormal about this fact.

"I thought my dad was the only person out there with eternal life. It isn't possible for anyone else to have it." Neal stated, while Gold nodded, looking interested and angry for what he believed to be a lie.

Henry nodded, pointing to a specific page in his book as he sat down next to Zeref. "He's right, it's right here in the book. Only the Dark One has life eternal." Henry stated, pointing a passage out to him where the Dark One was speaking with what looked to be a middle-aged man with a red hat.

"I kept many secrets from the Author, this is one that is included within them. Many see immortality as a gift, just like the current Dark One, however, in reality it is a curse. I have spent my entire life trying to escape it, seeking a way to end my own existence and find peace. Rumplestiltskin, you have destroyed all progress I've made towards that goal and you have angered me. Consider yourself lucky that there is no magic around, otherwise we would have a war on our hands between two immortal beings, something that could not possibly end well." Zeref stated, glaring over at Gold once more.

Mavis walked over to him, looking upset with his words. "Zeref, I just told you not to go around with threats like that! We came here looking for peace, and that is exactly what we will do." she insisted, while Zeref shook his head, closing his eyes as he did his best to search for it. The Dark One would have brought magic, he was sure of it. Even if it was faint, he would sense it in the air, drawn towards them in order to ensure that they paid the price of their sins from so long ago. After a few moments, he felt it, incredibly faint, but existing far away from here. They could not run from it, not when it would be drawn to them wherever they went in this realm.

"He brought magic with him. It will find us, Mavis, we cannot escape our curse. There is little to lose from a war with him, anyway. Either he manages to kill me and grants me my final rest, or I manage to ease my anger, destroying him in the process." Zeref explained, glancing over at her with a sad look on his face. Mavis' face fell too, realizing just how challenging this would be for both of them.

Neal and Gold were staring at both of them in confusion, lost on just what was the issue. "Curse? You guys do realize that true love's kiss could break it, right?" Neal stated, while Zeref's face darkened, glaring harshly over at Neal.

Before he could speak, Mavis interrupted, explaining for him in a much gentler way than he had intended. "There are some things that even that cannot destroy, our curse is one of them." Mavis stated calmly, her gaze no longer happy and pleasant. She seemed serious now, intently staring at their companions before them. "Zeref has been alive for many years, before the Dark One even existed. He has spent centuries looking for an answer to end his curse, and the results have been very slim. Nothing short of a true miracle could end it, that was why we ran to a land where magic could not reach us." Mavis stated.

"True love is the most powerful magic of all, how could you have possibly found something stronger than even that?" Gold demanded, clearly not believing them. Zeref gave him a dark smile, aware that no one from their land would quite understand how it worked.

"We did not, we simply discovered that true love is not necessarily light magic, nor is it solely dark. Just like any other spell, it can be utilized for both sides of magic, depending on the intent." Zeref stated, explaining little to those around him. Their curse was personal business, he was not going to disclose the details of it just yet. None of them had earned that right, not even the man who helped him find Natsu.

Henry frowned, before noticing the book in Zeref's grip even now, reaching towards it with curiosity in his gaze. Zeref pulled it back, glancing down at the boy passively. "I suggest leaving this book alone, child. It is quite precious to me, and now that there is magic here, I believe I have work to do with it." Zeref stated, already thinking ahead. If magic was going to come for him even in this realm, then he needed the one being that still held the potential to destroy him. He had yet to see END fully awakened, but it seemed as if he might need to do so after all. Mavis stared over at him, her face blank and expressionless at his comment. She knew exactly what he was planning, just like she always did. All he needed to do was find this little spring of magic, and bring Natsu to it. The rest would be simple, after all, he had only ever received the one curse, despite creating life countless times. He had just one more demon to raise, to see if his most powerful one could finally bring him the end he so desired.

 **This story has the longest chapters of any of my stories thus far! I don't know if that will continue to be the case or not, but right now I'm really excited for how this story is going. What do you guys think? Feel free to leave a review with any comments, questions, or criticisms thus far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Once Upon a Time

Henry gazed over at Zeref, clearly still intrigued by the book. "Magic? Just how is this book magic, it seems like a regular old book to me." he stated, staring at it with his hand reached out still. With a slight sigh, Zeref set it down on his lap, letting the child take a look at it. In this area, there was no magic, so he would be safe from the demonic nature of the book.

"What kind of a language is that?" Neal asked, leaning over Henry's shoulder to glance at it. Zeref gazed down at it, not really feeling like revealing much else about it.

"It matters little, I understand what is within and that is all that I care about." Zeref stated, while they glanced at him in confusion. They were about to ask him more, he was certain of that, when the door opened once more, Emma coming in with a stressed look on her face.

"Gold, we've got a problem." she stated, while he glanced at her in confusion.

"Clearly, we have an angry wizard here who claims to be immortal and kills everyone around him." he stated, gesturing to Zeref who took his comment without complaint. He had heard far worse over the years, being labeled as a villain was no issue to him.

"Bigger than that. Do you have a dagger back in Storybrooke that controls your every action?" she asked, watching as Neal and Gold both seemed to freeze. Zeref frowned at this as well, wondering just what object she was speaking about. He had not done much research into the Dark One during his time in Misthaven, more focused on a different mission he had in mind. Thinking about it, he never quite found what he was looking for, the object he had in mind was given up on not long after he discovered just what he might be risking if he remained in that part of the world.

( _Years ago, in the Enchanted Forest)_

Zeref was staring calmly at the forest around him, watching as the trees wilted just like they did back home. Everything around him always died, but at least here, people were scarce and understood that magic was dangerous. He was often given quite some space when walking through a town, though none of them even knew his name in this place. He enjoyed being anonymous, having few who understood just how fearful he truly could be.

He was in search of something, a rumored object that had come into existence a few centuries ago. Supposedly, a man had drunk from a grail and gained immortality, before transforming that very grail into a weapon designed to kill immortal beings. While the hilt of the sword was in Camelot, something he had already discovered, the actual blade was missing. That was the piece he needed, the one weapon that existed that he was certain would end his life. END was still an option, but that was not a guarantee of peace, it was only a possibility of success.

This was why he found himself here, in search of the Blade of Excalibur, though many laughed at him for his questions. They all insisted it existed within Camelot, far from their land. Few understood that the king there was hiding the broken sword from the public, something Zeref had seen when he snuck in at night into their castle, in an attempt to take his own life with the sword.

He had spent years in this land, still with no results. No one understood the name of what he was asking for, perhaps it had changed to something new over the years. Still, he had nothing else to go off of. No records of such a weapon existed in the Alvarez Empire and at the moment, he was not all that welcome in Ishgar to investigate things there. They currently believed he was dead, a status he would like to maintain for now to avoid those that would seek him out for his power.

This was how he found himself wandering at the wrong place at the wrong time. There was a strange tent set up in the forest at night, dark out as he watched a young girl pace around nervously before it. Something was going on within, and from what he could hear and see, it involved a human body. Stepping forward, he wondered if someone was about to make the same mistake he had made so long ago, and find themselves cursed just as he was.

The girl saw him, her gaze landing on him with a look of confusion. "Who are you, what are you doing here? This is private property." she stated, sounding a little regal as she spoke, as if she was used to being listened to.

"I am merely a traveler, seeking out a rather hard to find magical object. I seek the Blade of Excalibur, and my travels have brought me to your land in search of it." he stated, giving her the same explanation he had given everyone. She stared at him, frowning slightly as she shook her head.

"Excalibur is in Camelot, you will not find it here. Go away, I am busy right now." she stated, sounding a bit upset as she turned back towards the tent, where shadows were briefly illuminated by the light within.

Zeref could sense someone watching them, a presence that had just appeared and was getting rather annoying to have nearby. Unlike Mavis, this one felt dark, incredibly dark, and had quite a bit of magical energy around him. Once it began to fade away, Zeref chose to speak. "Raising the dead is not something you wish to even attempt. It is a far darker task than you could possibly imagine, breaking far too many rules of nature for even your magic to accomplish." he stated, turning towards the girl who glanced at him in surprise. The dark presence still seemed to be fading away, though Zeref was still wary of that person, of what they might do next.

"What would you know of it? I know I can't bring back the dead with magic, that's why I'm trying something else. This man, he claims to wield something more powerful than magic. He calls it science, and it will bring Daniel back to me, I know it will." she stated, sounding pained as she spoke the name of the man she sought to see once more.

Zeref glanced over at her, reminded of himself when he was only a child, desperate to give Natsu a second chance at life. He needed to stop her, but warnings had not been enough to stop him. "Even if that is the case, it cannot be done without a heavy price. Would you like to see the price of what you wish to do? It is not pleasant, but I guarantee that you will understand why you should not take this path." Zeref asked, stepping away from her as he felt the pounding begin in his head. Regardless of her answer, she was getting this demonstration it seemed.

"Wait…are you telling me that _you_ know how to bring the dead back to life?" she asked, while Zeref clutched his head in his hands, feeling the pain increase as he hunched over gasping slightly. The girl looked concerned, stepping closer but he held a hand out towards her, a warning to come no closer. She stopped, just in time for a black wave of magic to release itself from his body, everything around him dying in an instant as the magic stole the life away that he valued still. It was coming less frequently at this point, already he was coming to see life as pointless when it always ended in death. He needed to find this weapon before he completely forgot the value of life, before he became a true monster to the world around him.

Glancing up at the girl from the center of the circle of death, Zeref gave her a sad smile. "Indeed I do, and this is the price I shall pay for the rest of my eternal life. Bringing the dead back to life, even getting close to doing so, will bring a curse upon yourself, a price far greater than anyone should have to pay. The more you value life, the more you will be forced to take it away. Keep this in mind, for if you decide to bring this man back to life, you will never be able to see him again, unless you wish to destroy his existence once more." Zeref stated, watching as she stared at him in horror, backing away slightly.

"No…you can't possibly be serious…" she stated, while Zeref gazed away, already deciding she had nothing more to offer him. After all, she did not know where the blade was, so he had to look elsewhere.

Glancing back at her once last time, he gave her one last chance to step down from this path. "I am serious, I am the only wizard capable of bringing the dead back to life, yet no one has ever heard of my name." he stated, watching as she stared at him, tears in her eyes as she glanced back at the tent. He knew she would not be willing to pay that price, she had a gently heart that was not yet dark enough for such things.

"What is your name, then? I would like to remember it, so I know who to thank for sparing me from such a fate. My name is Regina, by the way." she asked, glancing over at him.

Zeref debated it for a few moments, before giving her a small smile, nodding slightly towards the girl that seemed so young and innocent right now. "You may call me Zeref, Zeref Dragneel the Emperor of the Alvarez Empire. I wish you well on your journey, may your future be bright, Regina."

After seeing that, he decided this land was not the right place for him. Too many people were going down roads that would only lead to pain and suffering, something he already saw too much of on his own. Perhaps it was time to return to his isolation, to think of yet another plan to end this misery. Tenrou Island was lovely this time of year, after all, and no one was ever around to bother him except for the one person whose presence he always welcomed at any time.

( _Today, arriving in Storybrooke)_

Zeref knew that it was risky, deciding to join them as they returned to Storybrooke, but what little he had heard gave him hope. The dagger this woman spoke of, the one with the power to control and even kill the Dark One, it sounded far too familiar for him to just let it go so easily. As someone clearly from a magical realm, they did not object to keeping him within the already bizarre town, but it was obvious that he was not trusted by the blond quite yet.

Zeref spent his time on the ship they stole from some pirate, trying to return to his mindset from within the Alvarez Empire. These people were pawns, nothing more and nothing less. He could use them as he pleased to maneuver his way into owning the Blade of Excalibur, which he now believed to be within this small little town they hailed from.

"Okay, I get that you don't want to talk about your past. Or your girlfriend. Or much of anything really, but can you explain to me one thing?" Henry was asking, walking over to him on the boat. Zeref was getting used to his presence, already seeing that this child could be useful in the future. He was smart in many ways, capable of learning and willing to believe in anything so easily. With that, he could gain the child's trust and utilize it against this town, to find and take that dagger for himself.

Henry pointed to the book in Zeref's hand, not all that different from the one the child carried with him. "What is that about? I love a good story, I was kind of curious what kind of story was so important to you." he asked.

Zeref stared down at the book, frowning slightly as he thought of how to reply. "This is the Book of E.N.D., a tale of a demon strong enough to defeat an impossible foe with the power of his flames." he stated, watching as Henry nodded, seeming to take it rather literally as the true story of the book.

"So, you like adventure stories, huh? Well, I guess that's fine. You see, the stories in my book, I like them because they are real. All of these things really happened, and they show that no matter how bad things get, good always wins over evil. It helps me stay hopeful, and helps us all keep believing in our future." Henry stated. Zeref stared at him, a frown on his face as he turned towards the boy.

"Perhaps, though what of the villains? Many have reasons for their actions, some are even unable to control them, yet they still all perish in some form. Regardless if they rot in prison for all of eternity or truly meet death, the end result is the same." Zeref stated, well aware of his own role back in that realm. His curse forced him to be a villain, regardless of what he desired. Even when he sought to do nothing but isolate himself from the world, war found him and brought him back to his empire, where he decided it was time to act. After all, if he was not able to avoid battle during his isolation, perhaps he should start a war of his own, one which he might actually gain something from.

Mavis stepped closer to them, smiling as she approached. "Zeref! I think we're getting close, do you think we'll really be okay once we arrive?" she asked, sounding a bit nervous as she tried to stay upbeat.

It had been years since she had to deal with her curse, since it had become a concern to either of them. Mavis was always the one with a greater price to pay however, her love of life far greater than Zeref's had ever been. "Mavis…I cannot guarantee anything. It all depends on how you view the world around you, and that is something beyond my control." Zeref stated, watching the girl frown, glancing at her bare feet on the boat.

"Is something wrong? You guys aren't going to go crazy and kill everyone again, are you? That was kind of creepy before, I get that my mom wants to keep an eye on you two after that, it is dangerous bringing you here." Henry stated, far smarter than the adults seemed to give him credit for. Even the child understood that it would be best to leave them behind, if they wished to survive.

Glancing over at Henry, Zeref began to wonder just what would happen. Before they left, Fairy Heart had been active within Mavis, and if it did not lock itself away during their time away from magic, he had little that would contain such power. It would have to be utilized in some form, and the only outlet available within Mavis would be the curse, one which would already be seeking lives with her mindset. "Zeref, if that does happen, I have a request from you. I would rather die than return to that life, you know very well how I feel about seeing this curse in action." she stated, staring at him with a calm, steady gaze.

He knew exactly what she was asking for, something he dreaded deep in his heart. Regardless, he would not deny the chance for one of them to rest peacefully, even if it was not his own wish. "I understand, Mavis. Know that my heart will always be with you, should that become necessary." he stated, smiling over at her. "My Fairy princess, always there to guide me towards the light regardless of how far into darkness I stray." he added, watching her roll her eyes at his comment.

"Whatever you say, Spriggan." she replied, giving him a slight smile of amusement at their nicknames. Few understood the true meaning between them of those terms, and they did not feel the need to explain.

"Henry, why don't you come over here for a bit, kid? Go and play with Neal for a bit, I've got to talk to these two for a moment." Emma stated, coming out on deck and seeing them with her son.

Henry looked a bit disappointed, but he did as he was told and walked off. Emma now stood in front of them, with her arms crossed over her chest. "Look, I don't know your story or where you came from, but I'm here to give you one warning. My family is out there in that town, if you do anything that threatens them, I promise I will not stop until I've found a way to get rid of you." she stated, standing in front of them with a glare.

Zeref stared at her, not too concerned with her threat. If she succeeded, it would be the realization of a goal he had from long ago, but if she failed, it would be no different than anyone else. "Your warning is heard, though you will find it quite troublesome, starting a war against me." he told her, while she still glared at him.

"I'm serious, I don't let anyone harm the people I care about. I understand that Neal somewhat trusts you, and that Gold thinks you are harmless, but that does not mean that I do. You are hiding something, and I don't like people that keep secrets." she stated.

Zeref turned towards her, his gaze harsh as he did so. "Did you ever consider that I was hiding something for a good reason? I do not do things in my life for no purpose, nor do I seek out more pointless suffering and pain. My secrets exist for reasons that remain my own, however, you should know that they are to keep others safe in many ways." Zeref stated.

Mavis nodded in agreement, touching his arm slightly. "Zeref is correct, our knowledge is quite dangerous when in the wrong hands." she stated, while Emma did not look convinced, raising an eyebrow at them doubtfully.

"I get it, I've had my fair share of keeping secrets and guarding myself from getting hurt by others. You need to learn to let someone in, or else you will find yourself alone and miserable for the rest of your life." she argued, trying a different strategy to get them to relax around her.

It backfired, however, something she never could have expected. "Do not speak of such pointless matters. Companionship is rather pointless, everyone I grow close to fades away and dies before my eyes. Death is a constant in all worlds, something unescapable to all, yet somehow, it still remains just beyond my grasp." Zeref stated, feeling rather tired with this conversation.

"Damn, you're far more pessimistic then I ever was. Look, when you decide you want to talk, let me know. There are people in this town that are always willing to help if you need it, you just need to know who to turn to." she stated, giving him a slight smile as she walked off, staring out towards the horizon.

He wondered just who he would meet in this town, if it was worth it to begin his war once more. Zeref knew his generals were gone, scattered across the globe as a result of his portal, but it was not impossible to locate them once more. Perhaps some of them had been drawn here as well, seeking out the magical power in this realm. Regardless, he only had one goal in mind as the boat sailed closer to the small city. He was going to obtain that dagger, and with it, he would finally have the key to ending his eternal life.

 **Yay, I've got another chapter ready for all of you! Thank you for the reviews, they really inspire me to keep writing and are the reason I've been getting my updates out ahead of schedule so far. I hope you enjoyed seeing Zeref's backstory mixing in with the Enchanted Forest now, I've got more planned out for the future (I found it interesting that this timed out right after you said you wanted to see Fairy Tail characters interact with Regina mckenzie96).**

 **For anyone confused, yes, I did leave out Hook's attack against Gold during their time in New York. Hook was indeed there, but the main attack was avoided and Hook found his own way back to Storybrooke essentially (Reasoning: I wanted to focus on Fairy Tail in the story, rather than the current villains/problems that exist within Season 2. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense, I'll try to come up with something more reasonable soon as to how Hook makes it back to town).**

 **So, I got a guest review talking about Zeref that made me want to ask you guys something. Does he feel out of character to you right now, or am I writing him well thus far? Please review and tell me your thoughts, I really am doing my best to keep everyone as close to in character as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Once Upon a Time

It became obvious when they found themselves in the city. Zeref felt the magic immediately, drawn into his body once more as he gazed around, aware that he could quite well begin unleashing his magic at any moment if he still truly cared about life. Mavis had made some progress in bringing him back towards that path, but it was not quite enough to keep it gone from him forever.

That, however, was not the most obvious sign of their arrival here. Mavis had gasped, her body growing stiff as magical energy seemed to pour from her body, a bright light shining around her and bursting into the sky, never ending, seeking an escape with no other option. Endless magical power was not meant to be contained, and now that it was active, it needed something to channel it. Before, it had hardly had time to awaken before Zeref utilized that power for his portal, thus this had been avoided.

Zeref saw it happening, watching as Neal, Henry, and Gold all rushed out to see what was going on with the light. "I thought this might happen. Mavis, can you still hear me?" Zeref asked, kneeling down by her side without fear. After all, this magic could not kill him, not when he now had his immortality once more.

Mavis grimaced, nodding as the light began to turn darker, nearing black as Fairy Heart latched onto the curse as a spell to utilize to unleash itself on the world. "Zeref….hurry, I can feel it….coming." she stated, groaning as she rolled over, appearing to be in great pain from this spell.

Zeref had other intentions, however, not willing to completely let her die. He needed one thing back in order to save her, in some form at least. "Mavis, grant me your strength once more." he asked, reaching out for her hand. Almost blindly, she wrapped her small hand around his, trusting him far more than she had all those years ago when he first asked for this.

"What the hell is going on up here?" Emma demanded, but Zeref was focused now, feeling Fairy Heart's power course through his body. There were a few things he had in mind for this magic, one being to bring his army back to him. The second task would be for his brother. After all, if magic was still in this world, he saw no reason to pay the price of losing Natsu a second time to come to this place. A portal opened up once more, connecting this area with Natsu's location, drawing his corpse directly towards Zeref.

"Zeref…." Mavis whipsered, tears in her eyes as she realized what he planned on doing.

"I know." Zeref stated, watching as she glanced over at him, looking sad as she stared into his eyes.

"Please…bring them here. I want to see….my friends one last time." she asked, while Zeref closed his eyes. They would make things complicated, possibly resuming their war in anger over his actions within their realm. Regardless, he was not going to deny the one person he loved her final request. Along with seeking out his own Spriggan Twelve, he used the power of Fairy Heart to track down the main members of Fairy Tail, so they could be by Mavis' side as he granted her wish.

"I've never seen magic like this before. It should be stopping, or at least weakening with her, but it is still running strong." Gold was commented, clearly mystified with her power. Zeref turned towards him with a glare, his eyes flashing red briefly as his anger flared up.

"Do not interfere, Dark One, or you will regret it. This power is too much for even me to contain, if left unchecked, it will destroy this entire realm." Zeref stated. All of them looked fearful at that announcement, watching as strangers appeared on the boat with them, surrounding Zeref and Mavis. Fairy Tail members stood side by side with the Spriggan Twelve, all united once more in this town. "Spriggan Twelve, the war has long since past and it is time to move on to a new task. I shall be giving you your orders momentarily, for now standby and await my next command." he ordered, watching his strongest wizards nod in agreement, staring in confusion at the wizards that seemed to be just as confused as them.

"Lucy….Gray….Juvia….everyone, you're all here. I'm so glad….please, don't be angry with Zeref. He simply wanted….a chance to rest….a place where he could find peace and have friends, just like us." Mavis stated, while the guild members stared at the black wizard with hatred in their eyes.

"Please, hurry. I do not think I can hold it back much longer." Mavis stated, staring into Zeref's gaze. He nodded, his face hidden from sight as his hair fell over his eyes, leaning over Mavis on the boat. This felt so familiar, like the mistake he made so long ago. He had never wanted to repeat this experience, the time he truly understood that there was no power strong enough to break his curse. As he felt his lips press against Mavis', in one sweet last embrace, a wave of magic seemed to burst from both of them as the bright white magic faded from the sky, dying out as true love's kiss took hold.

However, it did not appear quite like the normal ring of light magic that came from true love's kiss. Instead, it was dark, a pure black ring that seemed to stun people and leave them feeling as if something horrible had just passed through them. Mavis' body slumped in his grasp, her body growing limp as tears began to flow down Zeref's cheeks. Luckily, he had been given just enough time for one last portal, to retrieve one last object. The remains of Lumen Histoire sat in front of him, now easily repaired with magic accessible. The massive lacrima was restored in seconds, and Zeref lifted Mavis' body, touching his forehead to hers one last time before focusing his magic on binding her to it, entrapping her body once more in the crystal and containing the power of Fairy Heart within it once more.

"Fairies, I leave you with one last gift, a sign of my intention to end our war. Your first master has been restored to her former state, exactly the way I found her when I arrived and your guild is once again reunited. Should you still seek to destroy me, I will give you one piece of advice. The key to my demise lies somewhere within this little town right here, this town of Storybrooke. Find it, and you may be able to end my existence, should you desire your revenge for what I did to all of you so long ago." Zeref announced, turning to the group around him that was staring at him in silence.

A blond wizard stepped forward, carrying a blue cat in her arms as tears fell down her cheeks. "You took everything from us….our home, our magic…..our family. Even if Mavis wants us to move on, there is no way I'll ever forgive you. Natsu….he's never coming back. I don't know what you did to him, but I'll make sure you pay for Natsu." she insisted, her face angry and upset.

This girl, while much older than he had last seen her, with her brown eyes and blond hair, she had to be one of the Hearfilias. It had been quite some time since he had encountered one, but the set of keys on her hip was another hint of just who she was. Celestial magic was inherited in that family, and they were the keepers of the zodiac spirits for generations. "By all means, find the tool necessary to destroy me. After all, you will not be the only ones seeking it out. A new war begins here and now, a race of sorts to see who will find this weapon first. Will it be you, the fairies seeking to avenge their fallen comrade? Will it be the Dark One, someone who knows more about this weapon than any who stand before me? Or will it be me, the one who seeks to find the one object capable of ending my own life?" he mused, watching as Emma stepped closer, her eyes narrowed at him.

"What the hell is this all about, Zeref? You said you were coming here to embrace your fate. Just what fate were you talking about?" Emma demanded, clearly distrustful of him.

Zeref smiled over at her, already feeling empty now that Mavis was gone from this world. No one would be here to keep him in the light, to help him remember just how important life could be. "This very war, of course. All worlds are destined to reject me, even those that do not possess magic eventually find a way to return me to this life of pain and suffering. If I am not capable of being accepted by any world, then I shall become the type of person that deserves to be rejected. After all, few are powerful enough to dare to reject the world itself, I might as well see if it is in fact possible to do so." Zeref stated, watching as she stared at him in horror.

Neal stepped forward, another hero attempting to stop this before it went too far. "Look, I get that you're upset, but we can try something else. I get that true love's kiss isn't exactly the solution you need…." he began, his eyes flickering to where Mavis now rested, a result of what clearly was a darker version of true love's kiss. "That doesn't mean it isn't possible to find a cure for you. Even the darkest of hearts can find a way to redemption, if they truly want it." Neal stated, glancing back at his father for a moment, looking rather thoughtful.

Gold seemed touched by his words, smiling slightly as he stepped forward and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You really mean it, Bae? I will do everything I can to prove myself to you, starting with dealing with this man right here. Zeref, you have made an enemy that few dare to make. No one goes against me and wins, I am a master of dark magic and I know how to stop people like you." he stated, pointing towards Zeref with a glare.

Zeref smiled at him, rather unconcerned. "No one knows how to stop someone like me, that is the dilemma I have faced for over a thousand years. Wars come and go, in the end the only constant is death and suffering. It is time my suffering ends, with the only other option available to me." Zeref stated, smiling as he leaned down next to the corpse that he had brought to him. Nothing but bones remained of his dear brother, but that would not be an issue, not when he had the Book of END with him.

"Are you insane? How the hell is a corpse going to help end your suffering? Just what are you planning on doing to this town?" Emma demanded, her gaze accusatory as she glared at the black wizard.

Zeref rose, smiling as a black cloud of smoke appeared around him, no longer feeling quite right dressed in normal clothes. It was time to return to his former self, something that was done with ease as a black robe and white sash appeared on him in moments. "Nothing, I simply came to claim something that I have been searching for for quite some time. I wish you all the best of luck, may the first person to find the weapon win. I look forward to seeing you soon, to seeing the person who sees themselves as the person capable of destroying me once and for all." With that, Zeref turned to leave, teleporting away with Natsu's body in tow. No one knew where he was going, but they all knew that they had just made a terrible mistake. Death had come to Storybrooke, and now, they had a new villain and an entire group of strange new people to deal with.

( _Many years ago, in the land of Fiore)_

Mavis Vermillion had always been a brilliant child, learning everything with ease and loving life. She grew up rather isolated, having lost her parents at a young age she was quickly sold into a life of slavery for a nearby guild. She found herself living her life cleaning, always taking care of making sure the floors were clean, and that people were happy around her. Still, it did not stop her from dreaming about her goals in life, the one thing she desired more than anything else.

Her parents had told her stories when she was a child, stories of a land far from this place where fairies existed. In the land of Misthaven, they flew free and were always there to help people in need. Mavis needed them here, to be her friend and help her escape from the loneliness she found in the guild. As a young child, always dirty and cleaning, no one wanted to be her friend. That was why she did her best to follow the advice of her parents, always smiling and never crying. After all, she had been told that crying too much would scare the fairies away, so she tried to welcome everyone with bright faces regardless of how she was treated.

Today, her job was fairly simple. She had to make a delivery for the guild, to a nearby village on their island. It was boring and time consuming, especially since they never allowed her to have shoes to protect her feet from the random objects scattered on the ground, but Mavis did it with a smile. She hummed on her journey, skipping through the forest happily in search of this town where the package was meant to go. That was when Mavis met her first friend, the person that she was curious about from the moment she first saw him.

He seemed to be a boy, sleeping on the forest floor in broad daylight. His hand was resting on his forehead, blocking out the sun from his eyes as his black hair fell over his face. He was dressed in black robes, which must have made him too hot in this weather, but he did not seem to mind. When Mavis stopped and turned to step closer to him, he moved, his head tilting towards her as his eyes opened and stared into her own.

"No….you mustn't come near me." he stated, sitting up and moving away from Mavis. She was a bit confused by his actions, but she wasn't going to object to it. Some people simply didn't like other people, she had learned that back at the guild. Everyone always told her to go away, and stop bothering them. No one wanted to play with her, so she often found herself reading in the library alone, studying magic and fairies.

Mavis smiled over at him, nodding in agreement. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was out here. Do you know where Sunvale Village is? I'm supposed to be delivering this package to them from the Red Lizard guild." she asked, watching the boy frown at her, looking slightly concerned.

"Are you out here alone? You seem quite young to be making such a trip, it is quite a ways away from the guild hall you speak of." the boy stated, while Mavis shrugged, sitting down on a nearby log to talk to the boy. He was strange, but already Mavis was finding herself liking him. There was kindness in his eyes, buried underneath pain and sadness. She longed for a friend and maybe if she found a way to take away that sadness, he could be one for her.

"Yes, but I'm used to it. They send me on trips like this all the time, I know all the shortcuts around the island. I got lost this time, though, I thought I saw a fairy and chased after it for a while. Apparently, it was only a butterfly, but one day, I know I'll find a real one." Mavis stated happily, watching the boy study her carefully.

After a few moments, he closed his eyes, smiling slightly at her words. "Fairies, huh? Well, I suppose that is a good dream to have. It has been quite some time since I've spoken to anyone, and heard of dreams as bright as yours." he stated, his sadness cutting through even in his voice.

Mavis frowned, not liking that sound in his voice. She moved to step closer to him when she noticed something by him, a black shadow with wings that seemed to fly through the air, moving closer to her. As it approached her, the color slowly began to change, becoming a bright gold and revealing what looked like a human-like figure with wings, smiling brightly at her. Mavis gasped, reaching out towards it with a smile on her face, realizing that this was a real fairy. "A fairy! Do you see it, mister stranger? It is really here!" she cried, only to stop when her hand passed directly through the creature.

The boy's smile faded after that, his head dropping slightly. "I'm sorry, I did not realize you would get quite so excited. I had thought that I could still bring happiness to someone, to grant someone their dream even if mine is unattainable. Unfortunately, what you see here is only an illusion, though I have met fairies before and know they exist elsewhere." the boy stated.

Mavis turned towards him, the image of the fairy now gone and her joy fading slightly. Still, she was touched by the gesture. He was a complete stranger, yet he wanted to help her find her dream. No one had shown her such kindness before, or even believed her when she told them fairies were real. "It was good enough, though. Just knowing they're real, it gives me hope. I'm Mavis Vermillion, by the way, I'm really glad to have met you." she stated, holding a hand out towards him to introduce herself.

The boy stared at it for a few moments, hesitating for a second before briefly shaking her hand, pulling back after only seconds and putting some space between them. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mavis. I suppose this will be the end of our companionship, however, for no one stays by my side after learning my name." he mused, thinking out loud and confusing the young girl before him. "I am the Black Wizard, Zeref."

Mavis had heard of this wizard, though she didn't know what to make of it. The boy in front of her didn't seem all that bad, though the stories said he created demons that killed thousands of people. "Why would I leave because of that? You wanted to help me see a fairy, and you have kind eyes. I don't think you're evil." she stated, watching as the boy stared at her in shock, his eyes wide. That was when Mavis remembered what she was doing, realizing that she was behind in her work and that the guild master was going to be upset with her now. "Oh no! I forgot about the package! I'm sorry Mister Zeref, but I have to get going. I'll try to find you again tomorrow, maybe we can go and play then!" she stated, turning and running off. Zeref watched her as she left, deciding to stay in that very spot to wait for her. Neither of them wanted to miss the chance to make a friend, not when they both needed it so badly in their lives.

( _Today, in Storybrooke)_

Emma did not know what to do now, with the boat docked and surrounded by a bunch of strangers. They all seemed to meld together with each other, but it was obvious that there was something different about all of them. One guy had lost his shirt at some point and looking at him now, Emma turned away quickly seeing his pants were gone too. "Gray, your clothes!" someone shouted out amongst them, though Emma wondered why anyone would need to remind the guy of something so obvious.

"He still hasn't gotten over that habit? I guess some things just never change, not even after twenty-eight years." the blond from before stated, the one that had spoken up against Zeref before. Emma thought she might be a good ally, though she knew next to nothing about all of them.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but would you mind answering a few questions for me? I'm Emma Swan, the sheriff of Storybrooke and I just wanted to clear a few things up." she asked. Henry was off playing with Neal, having learned at this point that the man was his father. She knew that Henry would be angry with her, and him avoiding her was proof. He had gotten angry with her on the boat when it came out, and that was when he stormed off, going straight to Zeref as he calmed down.

She hoped that he had not done anything to her son in that time, but from what she could tell, Henry was okay. "Sure thing. My name's Lucy, sorry about my friends. They're all crazy, they've been like this since I first met them actually." the girl stated, gesturing to the people behind her. They now seemed to be staring a brawl on the docks, one of them shouting out about how they had to be a real man to fight against him.

"I see that. Don't worry about it, none of the people in this place are exactly normal either. Anyway, that guy from before, do you know who he is?" Emma asked, wanting to understand just who they were up against.

Lucy nodded, looking sad as she gazed at the ground. However, it was a male voice that answered, coming from lower down than Emma expected. "That was Zeref, the legendary black wizard and creator of the demons from the books of Zeref." it stated, while Emma stared in shock at a new sight. A blue cat was by her side, and it seemed to actually be talking. She had to be imagining things, because she knew that cats simply could not speak.

Gold was walking closer to her at that point, with Henry and Neal in tow as the cat spoke. "Whoa, did that cat just talk? That is awesome, how do you do that?" Henry asked, clearly intrigued with the creature.

"I am a cat." he stated, as if that was the answer to everything.

Lucy smiled at them, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, it took me a while to get used to Happy too. He's actually an Exceed, though that's a bit of a long story to get into. Long story short, he has magic so he can talk and fly. He was Natsu's….." she stated, trailing off and looking sad. Happy didn't look all that pleased either, his face miserable as he gazed at the ground.

"Lucy….do you think that's what Zeref wanted with him? You aren't going to let him do anything creepy with Natsu's body, are you? I don't wanna fight a zombie Natsu, I don't wanna!" the cat cried, making Emma frown and back up a few seconds.

"Zombie? I hate to break it to you, but even magic can't bring the dead back to life." Gold corrected, though the cat continued to cry.

Gray was approaching them now, the boy that was once again in clothes after the shout from before. "Well, that isn't the case where we're from. My old man came back from the dead, a result of a necromancer Zeref created." he argued. Neal stared at them, backing away and rubbing his head.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to get involved with this crap again. Magic just brings more problems, more things to lose. I can't stand it, it ruins people's lives!" Neal insisted, while the wizards gazed at him thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't say that. Magic isn't the issue here, the problem comes from Zeref. He needs to be stopped. Last time I saw him, he was starting a war with our guild, coming after Mavis' body for some spell he had in mind. I wonder what he's up to now….he doesn't seem that interested in her anymore." Lucy stated, turning back towards the crystal that contained the young girl. She was a mystery as well, with her powerful magic that only Zeref had found a way to contain. Also, there was the matter of them figuring out a way to turn the lightest, purest of magic into something dark that stole the life away from a young girl like her.

"Regardless of how you view magic, or what Zeref is up to, I'd say we have bigger problems, Miss Swan. Kora is still out there, and none of you want to see what happens if she gets her hands on that dagger." Gold stated, focusing on Emma as he stood behind her. It was just another thing to add to her list of problems, another villain in this town causing problems. Still, he had a point. Between the two of them, Kora was the only villain they had any knowledge about, or any way of stopping at the moment. Nodding towards Gold, she grudgingly gave in to his suggestion, though she couldn't help but wonder if it was a mistake, especially with how the strangers stared at them as they left, looking so lost and angry as Emma and her companions left on their own path.

* * *

Regina and Kora had been working together while Gold was gone, searching everywhere for the dagger until they realized something was off with their third ally. Hook had been too willing to help point out its location, too eager to separate from them when they found the map to its location. This was how they discovered his plan, discovered that he had every intention of leaving town to kill the Dark One in a world where magic could not protect him. Even so, on his path to destroying the Dark One, Hook had seen just how impossible such a task was, even beyond the border of this town. He had witnessed magic beyond the barrier, from some boy and girl who let lose a massive amount of dark magic in New York. After seeing such power, he realized he had no choice but to return to Kora and Regina, to wait patiently for the dagger to come into his possession. His return trip had taken much longer, due to the face that someone had stolen his ship. Hook had every intention of showing this thief exactly what happened when they stole from him, but right now he was working towards his main goal first. Currently, he was back in the library with Regina and Kora, searching for more clues as to the whereabouts of the Dark One's dagger.

This was where Zeref found himself as well, his only goal in mind having been to leave the place where so many witnesses existed to see him. It appeared that he had left one crowd for another, observing the group in front of him blandly until he realized that he recognized someone in front of him. The girl with black hair, while her hair had been cut and she dressed quite differently, was the one he had met so long ago in he Enchanted Forest.

"Hook, did you really think I'd let you get away with this? I promised you your revenge here, once we had the dagger. You aren't getting out of this so easily." Kora was saying, who was immediately irritating Zeref. He disliked pointless anger, threats that were not able to be backed up. His words, while often laden with riddles and hidden messages, always were backed in some form. There was no pointless message spoken, no threat he had no intention of carrying out. Her words were ones of an empty promise, one that she could not guarantee, and that was his issue.

Stepping closer, Zeref left Natsu's body on the ground behind him, glaring harshly at the woman before him. "You offer him revenge, yet it is not something you are capable of granting him. Someone with empty promises like you, who cannot even grasp the basic concepts of this world, does not deserve to live on." he stated, watching as the woman turned towards him in surprise. Regina noticed him as well, her eyes growing wide with recognition.

"Zeref? You don't look a day older….." she stated, sounding confused. Zeref nodded towards her, a dark smile on his face as he stared out at them.

"If you seek the blade as well, you are in my way. I shall not let anyone interfere with my plans, regardless of who they are." Zeref stated. Kora seemed amused at his words, doubtful of this stranger's power.

"I don't know who you are, but you don't go around threatening me without expecting some form of punishment." Kora stated, stepping forward with a smile as she plunged her hand into Zeref's chest, removing his heart with ease. The black wizard gave her no resistance, knowing that he could kill her in moments just as easily as he could kill her now.

Her hand began to clutch his dark heart tightly, crushing it in her grip. "I'm afraid you have to do better than that. Next time you plan on getting rid of someone, don't announce your plans to them before acting." Kora suggested, while Zeref felt a sharp pain in his chest. It would fade soon enough, though it did make him frown as his heart turned to dust before him, his body keeling over on instinct for a brief moment.

"Mother! We aren't here to kill anyone, you have no idea who that was!" Regina yelled, while Zeref began to blink his eyes open once more, feeling his heart restored in his chest courtesy of his curse.

They were not looking at him as he got back up, but the pirate did stare in shock as he stood back up. "Bloody hell, he's just like the crocodile." he heard the man whisper, as Kora began to argue with Regina over what was necessary for their plans.

"I had thought I would give you a chance to destroy me, since your style of magic is one method I had yet to test to see if it was strong enough. In the end, even without a heart my body can recover and heal." Zeref stated, his gaze hardening on Kora in front of him. "Now, I have no more use for you. Be gone, and know that no one interferes with my plans." he ordered, sending a wave of black magic out directly towards the woman. Kora blinked in shock at the sight, still not quite understanding how Zeref had survived as his own black magic stole the life away from her instantly, leaving her collapsed on the ground, dead in an instant.

"It seems you were unable to avoid darkness in your life, Regina." Zeref stated calmly once he was finished, turning towards the girl who was now staring in shock, her body slumping over as she stared at her mother's dead body. Tears were falling silently down her cheeks as she covered her mouth with her hand, horrified by what he had just done.

Hook turned towards him, glaring harshly at the man. "You just killed her mother, mate, I think it'd be best to give her some space. This isn't going to be a happy reunion between friends, this is the beginnings of a war." he insisted.

Zeref nodded, gazing over at her thoughtfully. "Perhaps, it would seem to make sense. History shows us that wars are fought for countless reasons, this would not be an unreasonable source for the start of one." he stated, while Regina turned towards him, a glare on her face.

"You….what do you want? I told you before, Excalibur isn't here, it is in Camelot! Go there for your stupid magical object, leave my world, my family alone!" she ordered, clearly upset with him.

Zeref gazed into her eyes, debating what to do. Perhaps he could use an ally that knew this world, that knew this town better than he did. Regina was the only person he knew of that he could win over, the one person who had something she wanted desperately enough to turn to the darkest of magics to gain. "The hilt is indeed in Camelot, but its blade is here, in Storybrooke. It goes by a different name, something I've only just learned. Tell me, what would it take to get you to aid me in finding it?" Zeref asked, watching as Regina glared harshly at him, getting up with a ball of fire in her hand.

"I'd never help the likes of you. You lied to me all those years ago, when you said it was possible for Daniel to come back if the price was great enough, and now, you've taken my mother away from me. You can burn in hell for all I care, Zeref." she stated, ready to throw the fire at Zeref when the black wizard smiled at her, shaking his head.

"How about a demonstration then? I will do the very thing you sought so long ago, in return for the Blade of Excalibur. Find it and bring it to me, and I shall bring Daniel back to you." Zeref offered, watching as even Hook stared at him with hate in his eyes, a dark look as he stared at the black wizard.

"That's impossible. The dead can't be brought back to life, I don't care how powerful you are." Hook stated. Regina stared at the man, her hand wavering as she debated just what to do. Seeing that he was winning her over, Zeref took a few steps closer to Natsu's body, pushing him into the light at the center of the library. He had intended to keep this a secret, however, it was necessary to gain a valuable ally in this war. It was not like she could repeat this process, not when it took years of study and practice to perfect for Natsu.

Hook backed away, grimacing at the sight of the body. "This here is the body of my brother, Natsu. I intend on bringing him back, to see just how strong he truly has become. He may be capable of destroying me now, I still have not had the chance to test his strength for myself." he stated, watching as they stared at him in shock.

Zeref smiled as he held his hands out, a black magic circle appearing in front of him and glowing on the ground, surrounding Natsu's body and pulsating as it appeared. Zeref stood at the outer edge, as Regina and Hook watched in shock as he performed the forbidden spell. The book in his hand began to glow, a dark aura emanating from it as he ripped it open, feeling the demonic energy imbued within begin to course through his body. Black writing seemed to explode outward from the book, flying through the air as similar markings spread across Zeref's skin as well. He was focused, his magic being channeled to contain it and focus this spell. The words were seeking out Natsu's soul, finding it to return him to his now empty body as it healed before their very eyes, becoming whole once more.

The dark words circled around the air before a brilliant red light appeared, what looked like a ball of flame in the sky that was coming crashing down, wrapped within the snares of his spell. The words dragged it downwards, all of them collapsing on Natsu's body as the soul was forced into its host, the body shaking violently as the dark words began to fade away, the spell finally reaching its conclusion. The few words remaining in the air tightened into a straight line, streaming between Natsu and the Book of END, the final connection that would tie his life to the object in Zeref's hands.

The book slammed shut as everything vanished from sight, leaving them standing before a pink haired teenager on the ground, who seemed to be very still for now. "That was a pretty light- show, mate, but as I said before—" Hook began, before he cut himself off at the sight of Natsu moving, groaning as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"What the heck happened? Where is everybody, I thought we were—Zeref." Natsu stated, finally noticing the black wizard here. Zeref smiled at Natsu, happy to see his brother back once more even if it was only to battle him in the start of this war.

"Natsu….I've been waiting for you." Zeref stated calmly, watching as the wizard jumped up, ready for a fight even just after returning to life again. He charged forward at the black wizard, his fist coated in flames as he slammed it into Zeref's stomach, sending him flying back into the wall behind him.

"You're gonna pay for this! I don't know what you've done with my friends or my guild, but I'm not letting you touch Mavis! She's a member of our guild, our first master, and you can't take her away from us." he insisted, angered based on the sheer amount of flames now emanating from his body. It appeared as if he was setting the library on fire, though it was of little concern to Zeref. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled, flames covering his arms as he lashed out towards Zeref again.

Even with all of this heat, he was not strong enough without his demonic form. Natsu alone could not destroy him, not unless his true power awoke within him. "Enough of this. Natsu…." Zeref began, only to find Natsu moving forward again, a harsh glare on his face.

"This is for Igneel, I'm not letting his death be in vain!" he insisted, slamming another fist into Zeref.

"Regina, we have to get out of here! These two are going to destroy the entire building, maybe even the entire town if they keep this up!" Hook shouted, reaching out to Regina behind the battle. She was staring at Zeref in shock, seeing the impossible become reality before her.

Zeref knew she would not be able to resist his offer now, that he had given her more than enough proof this time. "Fire Dragon King's Roar!" Natsu yelled, his flames taking on a new strength that they didn't have before. Zeref felt the impact from them, actually seeing burns appear on his skin that did not heal immediately. This was the power he needed, the strength that was required to defeat him. His brother, just like he had been able to do so long ago, would finally be able to bring him peace.

"Finally….perhaps you are strong enough to finish me off." Zeref stated, feeling peaceful as he leaned back on the ground, happy to finally have his end arrive. Natsu glared harshly down at him, watching as Zeref looked up at his brother, the same mixed feelings of happiness and bitterness within him at the sight of his face. He wanted his brother to have this second chance at life, but that dream had become tainted with his desire to end his own existence. That led to Natsu becoming the key to his own demise, though few even knew of that purpose when he made this spell. "I suppose I should tell you something, before we finish this." Zeref stated, wanting to at least inform Natsu of everything before this ended.

Natsu frowned slightly, glaring down at Zeref. "All I want to know from you is where my friends are. Tell me what you did to Fairy Tail, to our first master?" he demanded, while Zeref smiled slightly, his gaze focused on the ceiling.

"I will gladly tell you everything you wish to know, Natsu, my greatest creation and my greatest weakness. Or perhaps it would be better to call you by your true name….Etherious Natsu Dragneel." he stated, holding the book so that the title was visible for Natsu to see. The wizard froze, staring at Zeref in disbelief at his words. "You are my brother, and with you, I succeeded at creating the strongest etherious in my arsenal, while finally achieving my lifelong goal of giving you a second chance at life. For that, I actually feel a sense of accomplishment, though that will not be lasting for much longer. You see, your existence is tied to my own magical power. Once you destroy me, you too will perish by my side." he stated.

Natsu stared down at him, still not believing his words as he glared at the Black Wizard. Before he could say anything in response, though, the library doors flew open, revealing the sight of Emma Swan, with Henry standing behind her and Lucy and Gray right at her heals. Along with them, Wendy and Erza were following, with two Exceed flying by their sides. "Wait…you smell like….what the hell is going on here? Why are you guys so old?" Natsu demanded, staring at his old friends in confusion.

"You are asking us questions? I think I am the only person who has the right to do that around here. What the hell is going on? Are you trying to destroy this entire town?" Emma demanded, while Zeref began to get irritated. She was interfering with his chance at death, giving his wounds a chance to heal when Natsu had been so close to destroying him.

"Come on, you don't have to do this. I have heard you talk, you don't have to be a villain. Don't embrace this darkness, it will only lead to more pain and loss in the end. I told you before, the villain always loses." Henry argued, trying to get Zeref's attention. He turned towards the boy, sitting up now that his burns had faded, with Natsu still chasing after his friends in confusion. There were many questions being asked, and only one person here could answer all of them. Still, it was going to take quite some time to satisfy them, and even then, he questioned if they truly would be able to be allies, or if they would find themselves on opposite sides of the war brewing within the borders of Storybrooke.

 **Wow, this chapter ended up being so long. I usually struggle with writing chapters at a decent length, this story seems to be the exception for that thus far. Just a heads up, this will likely be my last update for a while. I'm going on vacation, and I will not have access to internet during that time. I may get motivated enough for one more update before I leave, but with school and work I do not believe I will have enough time to write another chapter before I go. Reviews will help motivate me to write quicker, leave enough and I just may have one more update before I leave! Otherwise, I'll be updating when I return. Feel free to look at my profile, I'm keeping an estimated update schedule available for all to see on my stories. As always, I welcome your feedback and I thank all of you for reading thus far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Once Upon a Time

Zeref stared at them calmly, his expression turning sad as he gazed towards Henry. The boy had so much hope for him, just as Mavis once had. Even so, there was no path that led him to happiness, none except the escape that was death. "Everything in my life is pure contradiction, even in my happiest moments, I find only sadness and misery. This is the very nature of the curse I live with, one which it may very well be time to explain to you all." he stated, watching as even the Fairy Tail wizards stopped talking, intrigued by Zeref's words.

"Not this nonsense again. I figured out long ago that no such curse exists. Trust me, I did a lot of research into dark magic to find ways to make Snow suffer for what she did to me." Regina argued, while Zeref shook his head at her, aware that their land was far behind his own in terms of knowledge of magic.

"That is because this curse only comes to those who break a fundamental rule of magic, the rule that the dead are never meant to return to the land of the living. Life is brief, it is not meant to be eternal and tampering with the balance like that comes with a curse. As you people so fondly enjoy saying, all magic comes with a price." Zeref stated, while she frowned, clearly confused.

Emma spoke up though, before Regina could get a word out. "Hold on a second, you two know each other?" Emma demanded, while Regina nodded, her arms crossed over her chest defensively.

"Yes, we met back in the Enchanted Forest, briefly. I hardly know anything about the guy, other than his name and the fact that he thinks loving life results in the death of the world around him." she argued, while Emma stared at her with wide eyes.

"You've seen it too….you know that he can kill without even trying." Emma whispered, while Regina nodded, as Gray stepped forward with a glare on his face.

"That doesn't quite make sense. If you love life, why the hell would you do something crazy like this, starting a war with Fairy Tail at first, then moving on to start another one in this town?" he demanded, while Zeref's gaze grew distant, focusing on a spot beyond where they all stood.

"I've forgotten…Mavis always was the one to keep me on the right path, to help me remember. As of right now, it is fading away, my memory of why life is important. It is practically nonexistent, and to be honest, I wished for Natsu to destroy me before I reached that point. After all, I am far more dangerous when I do not recall why I should keep others alive." Zeref stated darkly, sounding grimly amused with his own situation.

"In essence, my curse is fairly simple. The more I value life, the more I am forced to take it away, a fate that I will be forced to live with for all of eternity as it also grants immortality. Many view that as a gift, though few realize that it only means more suffering in the end. Everyone I meet ultimately dies before my eyes….even the person who I thought would walk by my side for all of eternity…." he whispered, his voice trailing off. Mavis was gone again, and it was still his fault. If only things had happened differently so long ago, maybe at least one of them could have been spared.

 _(Many years ago, on Tenrou Island)_

Zeref was taking on a new task for the friend he had made on this isolated island. Years had passed since they first met, and he had watched as she went through the sorrow of a dark guild destroying everyone she knew in an attack on her home. Mavis still somehow stayed bright through all of that pain, meeting with him and enjoying his company even when no one else was around on this island. As she grew older, they began to grow closer to each other, their friendship slowly turning into something more.

That was how they found themselves here, deep in the forest and practicing magic together. Strangers from a distant land had come to them, seeking a treasure hidden within the island. Zeref could care less about their purpose, he only saw others that brought joy to Mavis' life. For now, that was all he desired, to see joy on her face. She was the only person he had cared about in this manner, and it terrified him in many ways. He knew it meant that she would be killed quite soon, and he had warned her countless times of what would happen.

"Teach us, Mister Black Wizard! Tell us all about magic, so we can become strong and stop the Blue Skull Guild from harming others just as they did to my family on this island." Mavis ordered, waiting for the lesson to begin. The others had yet to meet him, only aware of him through stories Mavis told. She was a master of the illusion magic he had first shown her, loving the idea of it but feeling a bit disappointed that it was not useful in a fight as anything more than a distraction. Still, it suited her, a much gentler type of magic for a gentle girl with a bright future ahead of her.

She was the reason why he taught them magic, the reason why he was the person responsible for Fairy Tail even coming into existence. He spoke to them of the basic concepts of magic, of how a wizard must absorb ethernano from the air around them to channel it and cast spells. Meditation helped focus this process and allowed it to come with ease, though few of them seemed interested in actually focusing on the task. Mavis was doing a decent job, but her companions grew impatient quickly and abandoned the task for other methods of practice.

Still, they all had reasonable amounts of success and before long, he heard the news that they had succeeded in their mission. Mavis was the one that came to him with the news, her face bright as she ran towards him on the beach, smiling up at him. "Zeref, we did it! We won, and guess what? We're starting our own wizards guild. I want you to join…to be a part of our family." she requested, surprising the Black Wizard as he stared at Mavis, now thirteen and still a brilliant young woman.

"Mavis….you are aware that it would not be wise for me to join in such a guild." he stated. She had already determined just what his curse was, the first to recognize it and call it by it's less common name, Ankhersam's Curse. That name came from an old deity, believed to be linked with the balance of life and death, the one who most saw as responsible for the casting of such a curse when in reality, it was simply the price for such a powerful spell.

She frowned, sitting on the sand a ways away from him. He always told her to keep her distance, though she broke that rule on occasion. The brief moments when she'd run up and hug him, or even simply take his hand were some of the brightest in his life, something he would never give up for as long as he may live. "You don't have to be around often…I'd tell the others you were busy on jobs or something. I just want you to be a part of it…you're the reason all of this is possible, and I want you to be a part of our family." she stated, glancing down at her bare feet as her cheeks began to turn pink.

He knew of how she felt of course, that she had begun to return his feelings. She was still so young, but she understood enough to know that love came in all forms, that it was a powerful magic in and of itself. "Mavis….you know I will not abandon you. Even if you find yourself flying free as a fairy through life, I will stand in the shadows, watching you as your spriggan guard." he argued, while she stuck her tongue out at him, glaring over at him.

"You are not a spriggan, there's no way I'd label you as something as simple as an ugly fairy!" she argued, while Zeref smiled darkly. He knew that term meant a bit more than just that, which was what folklore over here made it out to be. In the land of Misthaven, a spriggan was a fairy that utilized dark magic, that had turned away from the path they were meant to be on and followed the teachings of the Black Fairy.

Still, Mavis had no need to learn of such things. "Perhaps not, but it is the best term for what I am when compared to your light." he stated, watching as Mavis glanced over at him, a longing look on her face. They both wished to be close to each other, regardless of the impossibility of it.

"Zeref…is it true? Is true love really stronger than any other magic in the world?" she asked him, surprising him briefly. That rumor had spread for quite a bit, reaching his ears as well. He often wondered if it would be possible, if such a thing could end his curse. Now, Mavis had come across it as well, and she was wondering the same thing.

"Perhaps, but there is no way of being sure. I am not going to risk your life, not when what we feel could be something else other than true love." Zeref argued, while Mavis frowned, stepping closer for a moment. Zeref leaned away, uncomfortable until he felt her do something rather harmless, simply taking away a strand of his hair and sitting back down in her previous spot.

Gazing down at it, she smiled slightly. "Let's see, then. Magic always has ways of finding true love, if we really have it, then this should bind together and create a tangible spell that embodies everything true love can do." Mavis had stated, pulling out a strand of her own hair to match with it. He watched as she imbued them with magic, both strands intertwining in the air in front of her, a slight pink glow emanating from them. She had gasped at the sight, amazed at the colorful magic that held him in rapture as well. This meant it was real, that their love was true and pure. Even if his curse was designed to destroy those he loved, he felt Mavis' hope spreading to him, that nothing could stop true love.

"Here, if it makes you feel any better we'll use this now. True love will keep me alive, long enough to free you from your curse." she told him, pulling the hairs closer to her and staying still as the pink sparkles seemed to dance around her skin, emanating from her. Zeref's eyes were wide as she moved closer to him, smiling brightly with such belief in this magic, belief that it would work as she sat next to him, pressing her lips against his.

This was their first attempt to end his curse, and it had worse results than either of them had ever imagined. He embraced her, having longed for physical touch for so many years. No one was able to give this to him, not when they died in an instant when they came near him. Still, somehow Mavis was surviving. He felt something pulsate out from them, a ring that spread throughout the land and stunned people everywhere as they felt the force of true love. Still, neither of them had noticed that it was darkness, and not light, that exploded outward.

Mavis sat back, smiling happily as she gazed up towards him. Zeref wondered if it had worked, but he could not be sure. He did not feel any different, but then again, he had not noticed he was cursed until others began to die around him. He was feeling lighter, though, as if Mavis' kiss had given him hope for his future. That lasted for only a few moments, when Mavis gasped, her smile fading as she clutched her hands to her head, groaning in pain.

Zeref recognized this stance at once, having felt it himself many times over the past few centuries. Death predation, a spell of death magic that would spread across the land surrounding the caster, killing everything in an instant. The pain was the first sign of its arrival, giving at least some form of warning before unleashing itself upon the world. He stared in horror as it was unleashed from Mavis' thirteen year old body, the body that would never age nor change again. True love's kiss had not broken his curse, not in the slightest. His curse had even managed to turn that spell into a contradiction, using their love to curse the one person who had ever cared for him, rather than save him. In the end, there had been only one way for true love to protect Mavis from his curse's death magic, and it left her with a fate far worse than death would have ever been. She had been cursed with immortality so she could survive, but just like all magic, it came with a heavy price.

 _(Today, in Storybrooke)_

Few people knew how to react to Zeref in normal circumstances, let alone when he actually became sad. Thinking of Mavis always made him regret his decisions, wondering if it would have been possible to save her if they had never met. She never would have even learned magic, if not for him. Perhaps it would have been better, but no one would ever know the answer, unless he decided to turn back to his previous plan.

Erza stepped forward, her faced harsh and unforgiving. "You may be cursed and you may have lost others, but that does not mean you have the right to do the things you have done. We have been torn away from our home, from our friends, and now you throw an old comrade's face in front of us and expect us to believe it is truly him. Do you think we would not learn from our mistakes and come to expect trickery such as this?" Erza demanded, while Natsu glared over at her.

"Hey, knock it off, Erza, it really is me!" Natsu declared, glaring harshly at her.

Erza turned back, drawing her sword and pointing it directly at her old friend. "I do not care who you are, impersonating Natsu is something that I cannot forgive you for." she stated, just in time for more citizens of Storybrooke to begin to appear. The fire had grown, catching the attention of others as the heat inside the building seemed to increase. Zeref was unconcerned, but it was fairly obvious that they should be leaving as soon as possible. Neal was the first to arrive, overhearing what the wizard had just stated.

"Wait, did she just say Natsu? I thought you said your brother was dead!" Neal stated, watching as Zeref stood up, walking calmly towards the exit as others rushed out.

"He was, that was not a lie." Zeref told him, while Regina and Hook glanced over at Neal with worried looks in their eyes.

"He's figured out the key to bringing the dead back to life. Apparently, it isn't an impossible task like Gold always told me." she insisted, sounding rather upset with this fact.

Zeref turned towards her, smiling softly at her words. "Indeed, and now that you are aware of my abilities, do you accept my deal? I offer you Daniel, in return for the Blade of Excalibur." he asked, watching as Regina hesitated, Neal standing and staring at him in confusion. Behind him, Snow and David were gathering the townsfolk, calling them to action to begin putting out the fire. Granny and Red had managed to find a hose nearby that was able to spray some of it down, but others were making trips to the well for water to use. The dwarves were all working hard, ensuring that no one was left inside while Belle was being held back by Gold, trying to rush inside to save some of her favorite stories held within.

"Excalibur….wait, you're talking like King Arthur and Camelot, the sword that got stuck in some rock, right?" Emma asked, sounding confused. She seemed different, Zeref noted, as if she was not familiar with their world. There was a power within her, though, a massive amount of magical energy that was far greater than even that of the Spriggan Twelve. He needed to keep an eye on her, because when she discovered that power, she just might be strong enough to help Natsu destroy him.

He smiled over at her, nodding slightly. "The blade was broken long ago, the hilt left behind in Camelot while the actual blade was sent elsewhere. I have no interest in the hilt of a sword, my only desire is for the blade that is designed to destroy an immortal being." he argued.

Neal's eyes narrowed at him, stepping closer with a determined look on his face. "Designed to kill an immortal? You want my father's dagger, is that why you came here?" he demanded, while Zeref simply smiled at the man who he had nearly befriended.

"Rest assured, I have no interest in your father's power, I simply wish to possess the weapon that may be able to destroy myself." he argued, but Neal did not seem too convinced.

Regina however, seemed to be set off by those words. "Hold on, you want me to make an enemy of Gold? Are you insane? That guy is far more powerful than you realize. I am not strong enough to win against him, not like this." she argued.

Hook stepped forward, though, clearly thinking otherwise. "I don't know, if you're willing to throw my revenge into the deal, I might be convinced to help you in your war against the crocodile." he stated, his hand running along the edge of his hook. Zeref nodded, though he was not the ally he wished for.

"This war will not be simple, nor will it be painless. A battle between two immortal beings is ill advised, though I have no other choice. Fairy Tail, you now know who is currently in possession of the weapon capable of destroying me. I suggest you use that information wisely and begin seeking it out, for it won't be long before I find it myself." Zeref stated.

Wendy stepped forward, staring up at him with a concerned look in her eyes. "Zeref….why do you want this weapon? You sound so sad….like you've lost so much and you simply want it all to end. Do you actually want us to win, to find it and kill you with this weapon?" she asked, far wiser than Zeref had realized. The dragon slayers all had a bit of insight at times that unnerved him, yet he would not lie to the child.

"Perhaps, it is better than the alternative. I only have two options left before me, one is to finally destroy myself and find peace. The other is my original plan, the reason our war first began. I have discovered a variation of my Eclipse Gate, one which would allow me to undo all of my mistakes and prevent my curse from ever even existing. I call it Neo Eclipse, and for that, I shall need Fairy Heart among other things." he explained, watching as Erza narrowed her eyes at him, while Natsu glared with his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Wait, now he's talking about time travel? This guy is insane, I didn't think anyone would be capable of something like this." Neal stated, well aware that this was another impossibility within the realm of magic.

Zeref turned towards Neal, nodding slightly. "Indeed, I shall turn back the clock to the day the dragons attacked my home. I will save my family, thus ending any desire I had to bring the dead back to life. Natsu will live a normal life, and I shall never gain my curse and age and die like everyone is meant to do." he stated, smiling at the idea. It had been a brilliant plan at the time, when he had lost hope in his own death. Now, he had hope for it though. The weapon was so close, it was within his grasp. He simply had to take it for himself, before this town decided to take matters into their own hands and turn against him. Luckily for him, the Spriggan Twelve could work as an excellent distraction, keeping them busy with other problems instead of with his own actions.

 **Alright, more drama coming to Storybrooke as the tension rises! I hope you enjoyed, I honestly didn't think I'd have enough time to write this before I left, but a message from one of my followers inspired me to keep writing and get this out quick! Still, there will be a gap between this update and the next one, due to my vacation, however, I will return and continue on with this story! Right now, I am planning on continuing to focus on Zervis as the main pairing, however, I may include hints of Captain Swan eventually. Until I return, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Once Upon a Time

Emma knew this man was insane, but she had other problems to deal with at the moment. Zeref was a big problem in their town, but the fire he had started behind her was getting out of control. She turned to help put it out, only for the Black Wizard to stop her, talking to her quietly in that unnervingly calm way of his. "Emma Swan, just what are you truly? I sense it within you, that power you possess. Few are lucky enough to have so much raw power, and if you truly practiced with it, I feel as if it would become even greater."

She turned towards him, not really caring too much about his concerns over her. Her family was in danger because of him, that was all that mattered to her at the moment. "I'm the savior, so back off or you're going to be in a world of hurt. I don't care if you're immortal, I'll find a way to stop you and protect my family." she promised, while Zeref smiled slightly behind her. It might be exactly what he wanted, but it did not matter to her. Too many people had gotten hurt at this point for her to trust him, to see the light that was dying in his heart.

Henry still saw it, and that was why he ran away from Emma's side when she moved to leave, giving Emma a sense of fear as he approached their newest villain. "Zeref, I understand that you are in pain and that you have suffered, but there is still hope. There is always a way to break any curse, and I promise you, we will find the end to yours. If anyone can do it, it's my family." he insisted, smiling as he backed away from the wizard.

Once Henry was done speaking, Zeref held his head down, looking rather upset as he vanished with a cloud of dark smoke. She turned towards the other people from this strange land, knowing that they still needed help somehow. "Look, I know we aren't exactly friends and that you haven't been in this town for long, but we could use your help. This fire is a problem and we need to get it put out as quickly as possible before it spreads to the other buildings nearby." she stated, watching as Gray nodded, grinning over at her.

"Sure thing, why didn't you say so? Wendy, looks like this is a job for us. It's been a while since I've gotten the chance to use my magic, let's see just what it can do in this place." he stated, sounding a little too excited for the strange task.

Wendy nodded, smiling as she walked over to the building where others were standing, still throwing buckets of water into the flames when possible. "Gray, I think Juvia might be better suited to this task than you are." she argued, staring up at the blaze as the ice-wizard scowled, sighing as he shook his head.

"Damn it, Natsu, why'd you have to go and destroy this place too? That kid is going to get us in way too much trouble here." Gray insisted, sounding irritated as he pulled out his phone. "Yo, Juvia!" he began, walking away from the others to talk to the girl that was supposedly coming to help them.

Emma questioned just what his motive was, but decided against stopping him as she moved to help with the buckets. Erza followed behind, looking determined as she hauled multiple at once, their handles wrapped around her arms so she could drag nearly ten buckets at the same time to the building and back. "Everyone, stand back!" Wendy ordered, making Emma wonder just what this kid was up to. People did as she requested, watching as she seemed to inhale deeply from the air. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" she shouted, making Emma frown slightly before feeling the change in the breeze even from here. A massive wind seemed to be flying from her mouth, the flames dying out at the force of it as she exhaled sharply. This was her magic, a strange spell unlike any the citizens of Storybrooke had ever seen.

"That kid can use magic? Damn, these strangers have a lot of surprises." David commented from next to Emma, glancing over at her as she nodded in agreement.

"Oi, Natsu! Get over here and help out, you idiot! You caused this mess, you have to help fix it." Gray was ordering, returning from his phone call with the pink-haired boy beside him.

Neal stared at the teen in confusion, looking a bit lost. "Emma, I know we've had our issues, but—" he was beginning, but Emma cut him off, not in the mood to deal with him right now. He had broken her heart, and now, she had just learned he was a part of this whole mess here. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that she had been involved with the son of Gold, it just felt way to weird to her.

"Not now, Neal. I've got other problems to deal with, and I am not interested in anything you have to say right now." she insisted, throwing another bucket of water onto what remained of the flames. The woman with blue hair and strange wind magic seemed to have gotten most of it, though there were a few flames that refused to die out.

"Emma, who's this?" Snow asked, seeing the new man in town. Everyone seemed to want to focus on other problems right now, other than the one in front of them. Gold over heard from where he was standing with Belle, glancing towards them.

"My son, and apparently, Henry's father." he stated, looking a bit irritated by not knowing this himself beforehand.

"I wish I still had Aquarius with me….she'd be able to take care of these flames, no problem." Lucy commented, sounding sad as she gazed at a broken key in her hand. Emma was still a bit lost on what these people were up to, they all had some strange type of magic and they all knew each other. What could Zeref possibly gain by bringing them all here? She had no idea what it was, but she needed to find out quick.

Emma noticed the cat was no longer with the blond haired girl, and that it actually had wings now, flying around the boy that had been with Zeref just a moment ago. "Why'd you guys stop me? I was about to destroy Zeref!" Natsu insisted, looking irritated with his friends as he began throwing water onto the fire. Emma thought she heard him grumble about not being able to eat it, but decided she was just imagining things. No one would be crazy enough to try and eat fire, not even this strange group she had just met.

"He just told us he's immortal, flame brain! Even if you wanted to, you couldn't have killed him with your magic." Gray insisted, arguing with his friend just like he used to. Emma thought it looked strange, seeing a middle-aged man argue with a teenager like this, but Lucy seemed to smile like it was a good memory of hers.

"Oh yeah? Then why was he trying to talk me out of finishing him off! He was saying weird stuff at the end, telling me that I'd die or something if I killed him." Natsu insisted frowning slightly in confusion before shrugging and moving on. Emma wondered just how he could ignore something so dire and shrug it off, it was like he didn't care about his own life.

"No! I don't want you to die, Natsu, please don't kill Zeref!" the cat begged, pleading with his friend.

It was actually Snow that spoke up, stepping towards them with a determined look on her face. "Don't worry, we'll protect Natsu. We don't let anyone die in this town, no matter how dark their heart is. We will defeat Zeref, without killing him." she insisted, watching as Happy nodded. Emma wondered how her mother could get so used to a talking cat in minutes, but didn't question it. Maybe it was a part of growing up over there, in that other realm. Magical creatures were common there, so it wasn't too much of a surprise to see them here.

"Well, I hate to disagree with you dearie, but I don't think you have much of a choice this time. It seems as if Zeref will not stop until he has claimed his own life, and he cares little for what he does to this town as he tries reaching this goal." Gold stated, gazing over at the flames warily.

That was when someone else spoke up, someone who had been a citizen of Storybrooke for the entire curse but always stayed to herself, even then. Shyly, she walked over to them, glancing at the ground a bit nervously. "I think….I think I might be able to stop him. I will need your help, though Emma." she stated, a girl with light brown hair in pigtails, dressed in a nun's outfit. She was one of the fairies then, a girl who worked under Blue in the Enchanted Forest. "My name is Zera, and I think Zeref just gave us the key to stopping him, even if he himself does not realize it quite yet."

 _(Many years ago, in the Enchanted Forest)_

Zeref felt the distance between himself and Mavis like a knife in his heart, aware that she would never be able to care for him again like she used to. He had cursed her, something beyond both of their control, but it still was his own fault. If he had pushed her away, insisted that it was far too dangerous, there would have been no need for this journey. She would have been happy, free to live her life with her friends, and go on adventures in search of fairies every day.

He smiled at that thought, a bit amused considering their current situation. Mavis had founded her guild based on a strange question she had asked him long ago, the concept of if fairies had tails or not. He had simply told her at the time to discover it for herself, creating what she believed to be an unsolvable mystery. Today, however, that was about to change. He had journeyed with her over seas, through the ward he had placed around their lands to seek out the only beings he knew of that might be capable of helping them.

He had met them before, long ago, but at the time he had no desire for their help. He had only wished for death, a dark wish to give to a fairy with light magic. Even if they could have freed him, he knew they would do no such thing if it would not save him in the end. They sought to protect life and light, however, with Zeref, in order to do so, it was necessary to let death come for him.

"Do you really think I'll be able to see a fairy? I mean….I don't think I'm the type of person they'd want to meet….at least, not anymore…." she mumbled, sounding miserable. Zeref could see the dark magic emanating from her body, the forest around her dying as they made their way through it in search of the rare fairies that lived in this land. He did not know if any of them would be willing to help, but for Mavis, he was willing to try anything.

"I found it, yes! I told Blue I could find the source of what was killing this forest." a voice stated above them, sounding rather proud of her accomplishment. Zeref glanced upward, seeing a faint orange glow emanating from the Fairy above them, appearing to be a small girl with brown hair and an orange dress, flying and holding a wand in her hand.

Mavis saw the fairy, her eyes wide as she reached out, before her gaze turned sad, her hand dropping as she gazed at her bare feet on the ground. "She does not wish to harm your forest, we came in search of you and your kind." Zeref stated, aware that Mavis would not want to speak at this moment. She hated speaking about her curse, focusing on this darkness in her life. It was destroying the bright girl he had met so long ago, transforming her into someone much like himself. He did not wish to see this happen to her, to hear her long for death when it was an impossibility for both of them.

The fairy shrieked at the sound of his voice, flying higher and hiding behind one of the trees nearby. Mavis blinked at the girl in surprise, staying back as she tried to calm the girl down. "It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you. I only want to be your friend….I've always dreamed of meeting a fairy." she stated, sounding sad and wistful. This was not how either of them imagined that dream coming true, but there was no other option at this point.

"You promise? Both of you, promise not to hurt me and I'll come out again." she called out, making Zeref wonder how they had found such a strange fairy. He had never met one that was afraid of people, most of them typically preferred jobs that involved interacting with others.

Mavis nodded, smiling slightly as she looked towards the voice. This was the brightest he had seen her since she gained her curse, but even so, she still could not regain her former joyous smile. "I promise. Zeref does too, right?" she asked, turning towards the Black Wizard impatiently.

He nodded, sighing as he gazed towards the trees. "I suppose I do, however, I advise you to keep your distance. The two of us are entrapped in a curse, one of the darkest this land has ever encountered." he stated, watching as the Fairy flew back down towards them once more.

"No, that's not right. You introduce yourself before stating your problem, that is just simple manners. Follow my lead, I am Orange." she stated, while Mavis's eyes went wide, smiling eagerly at the fait.

"You are named after a color? Is that how it is for all fairies, or just you?" she asked, smiling as she stood up in the forest. "I'm Mavis Vermillion, by the way, former master of Fairy Tail. This is my best friend, Zeref." she stated, watching as Orange stared at her in confusion.

Few people here had even heard of guilds, let alone understood their purpose. "Of course, isn't it obvious? Blue is our leader, but there is also Green, and Periwinkle, and of course, there's me!" she stated, smiling brightly. Mavis frowned slightly though, looking thoughtful.

"That doesn't seem right…you are simply named for the color of your clothes, it should be based on the inner depths of your personality. A name should be unique to you, something that only you could possibly be." Mavis argued, while Orange frowned at her, looking confused.

"Mavis, fairies have their own culture and lives to deal with, I am certain there are good reasons behind their system of naming each other." Zeref argued, but he knew there was no stopping Mavis' curiosity. She loved anything related to fairies, it was likely that they could spend centuries here interrogating Orange if she wanted to. At least she was acting more like her old self, if that continued, he would let this go on for as long as she wished.

Orange looked thoughtful for a moment, landing on a nearby log as she thought about it. "Well, I suppose Green does prefer to be called Tink, or Tinkerbell around others. Blue says we aren't supposed to take regular names, though." she argued, but Mavis smiled, shaking her head at the girl.

"That is unacceptable! I will not refer to you as Orange, you are more than a simple color." Mavis declared, thinking for a few moments as she stared at the girl. That was when her face lit up, smiling as she got an idea. "I know! I shall call you Zera, it is a beautiful name, one which I had hopes of giving to my own daughter one day." she stated, sounding a bit wistful at that. Zeref knew that a pregnancy would be impossible with her curse. If she loved her child even in the slightest, it would die before it was ever born, leaving her far more devastated than she would have ever been before.

"I can't have a name like that! Give it to your daughter, it is a lovely name and I'm sure she'll love it." Zera insisted, seeming to freak out over the idea of stealing the name from Mavis' future child.

Mavis gazed around herself sadly, glancing at the dead trees that surrounded her. "I don't think I'll ever be able to….this curse kills everything I love…all the animals, the plants….I can't touch anything…can't be near anything…" she stated, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as she cried quietly. Zeref stepped closer to her, wishing he could comfort her but he knew that there was little he could do. Even if his immortality would keep him alive, she had to despise him at this point, for making her this way.

Still, she surprised him when she flung herself at him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she buried her head into his chest, sobbing as her curse spread even further, more trees wilting in the forest as she clung to him. "Oh no…I sense it growing stronger. I never thought I'd find someone with so much light inside of them, filled with this much darkness." Orange stated, while Mavis sniffled glancing over at the fairy.

"Please, Zera, I am begging you. I don't want to watch anything else die! Find a way to get rid of this curse, I will do anything to be free of it!" Mavis begged, while the fairy seemed thoughtful for a moment, her gaze locking on Zeref's eyes. She did not seem to trust him, but Mavis was an open-book, someone the fairy had instantly seemed to be drawn to. Even if Zeref's darkness was by her side, he had a feeling that Zera would help regardless.

He watched as Zera sighed, her body growing suddenly before them. By the time it was done, she was about Mavis' height, still dressed in a bright orange dress that came down just below her knees. "Of course, I would love to help you. After all, you did say we were friends, right? I have always wanted a friend….but I've always been too shy to talk to anyone." Zera stated, smiling softly over at them. Mavis turned slightly, still clinging tightly to Zeref as she gazed over at the fairy behind them. Perhaps with her by their side, they would have enough light to counteract the darkness that dwelled deep within both of them.

( _Today, in Storybrooke)_

Zera was leading Emma into a strange house, hidden within the forest of Storybrooke. She had never seen it in her entire time here, and she was fairly certain that no one else had found it either. Her parents insisted on her following this lead, and Zera refused to speak with anyone other than Emma, so she was going into this alone. It made her wary, following a stranger into a new part of town. After all, just look at what Jefferson did to her, when she had thought he was trying to be helpful. She did not want a repeat of that experience, so she kept her guard up as they walked.

Zera was humming quietly under her breath, a slight smile on her face as they moved forward. "You know, I've heard a lot about you. The other fairies visit me all the time and they say that you are an amazing person, the one who ended the curse placed on this town." she stated, while Emma nodded in acknowledgment.

"They also say you are guarded, that you won't open your heart up to anyone. In a way, that trait of yours reminds me of Zeref." she stated, while Emma grew angry at that comment. She was not going to let anyone compare her to that maniac, to a man who would heartlessly murder hundreds of people without a single thought.

"I am nothing like him. He is the darkest villain we've ever faced, and all he is trying to do is kill himself! Do you realize how messed up that is? How insane this entire scheme of his is?" Emma stated, watching as Zera nodded, looking upset.

She was fiddling with her hands in front of her, glancing at the ground as she stopped on the porch of the house they arrived at. "It is my fault….that he is like this. I thought it would help, that they just needed an extra push to make it strong enough to save them…." Zera whispered slightly, turning her head up towards Emma. "Their curse is real, and it is the darkest curse in existence, far darker than even the curse you have broken. If you wish to solve their issues, you must be willing to open up your heart to love." she argued, standing stronger as she looked Emma in the eyes.

"I saw what love did to their curse! It killed his girlfriend, there's nothing that true love can do that they haven't already tried." Emma argued, but Zera shook her head, opening the door in front of her and walking inside. Emma was surprised to see someone else there, someone she had seen before actually. It was one of the people Zeref had brought with him to Storybrooke, though he appeared to be alone right now. He was rather old, with a long white beard and wavy white hair.

Zera smiled between the two of them, happily inviting Emma into her home. "Emma, I'd like you to meet August, someone whose true identity even Zeref is unaware of. August, this is Emma, a girl that is just like you, the product of true love." she stated, smiling brightly between the two of them.

"She is hardly like me. She likely claims that love is the strongest force there is, that the love between a parent and child could overcome even the greatest of weaknesses." he argued, glaring over at Emma who crossed her arms over her chest at that comment.

"Okay, listen up. I get trying to act tough, but don't go around making assumptions about total strangers. I've been alone for the past twenty-eight years, only to learn that my parents are freaking fairy tale characters. I have gone through hell and back, so don't you dare assume you know a thing about me." Emma insisted, watching as August stared at her carefully, nodding as he smiled slightly.

Zera grinned at him, poking his shoulder with a smile. "See? I told you she was like you! She wasn't raised by her real parents either. Well, I guess you sort of were, but I don't really count that." she argued, making Emma wonder just what had happened to this guy as a kid.

"Look, if you only brought me here to meet an old friend of yours, I think I'm going to have to pass. We've got bigger problems to deal with, and I doubt an old man like this is capable of handling anything Zeref has to offer." Emma stated, turning to leave only to find out that August could move fast. He was in front of her in seconds, a glare on his face as he stared her down.

"Zeref will not be harmed, so long as that request is met, I shall follow your plan." August stated, while Emma rolled her eyes at the man. This was insane, did he really think he was capable of keeping her here? She moved to kick him hard, to incapacitate him enough to free herself. He shocked her when he grabbed her foot, throwing her backwards towards the ground with a serious expression on his face. "I have trained for years under the Spriggan Emperor to serve in his army. I shall not be defeated by a mere human who does not even realize her true potential, the magic she is capable of wielding."

"Spriggan….Mavis called Zeref a spriggan. You worked for that maniac? You still serve him?" Emma demanded, a bit stunned by the revelation. August nodded, not looking too concerned with revealing this information to the girl.

"I am his most loyal of servants, I wish for nothing but to make his dreams come true." he stated, before frowning slightly. "However, even I do not wish to bring about his death. The Emperor is everything to our country, and we would fall without him to guide us on the right path. In the end, I simply wish to have the chance to understand something about him, to know what it truly means to have a bond between family members." he added, sounding wistful.

Emma was beginning to realize just how screwed up this family could be, watching as Zera gave him a slight smile. "Yeah, August is kind of Zeref's son….but Zeref doesn't realize that yet. It's a long story, but I think that between the two of you, it might be possible to stop the Black Wizard, to free him from his curse. Once that is done, I can do the same for Mavis….just like I promised her I'd do all those years ago." she stated sadly, gazing down at the table with her hand clenched into a fist.

"You can't be his son….Zeref is only about eighteen, at the oldest!" Emma insisted, aware that the appeared age difference was quite great. This old man couldn't have a father as young as Zeref. The Black Wizard claimed to have immortality, but much like the rest of the town, she refused to believe in such a thing.

August frowned at that, shaking his head. "The Emperor is far older than he appears, having seen well over a thousand years. He has lived through countless wars, and studied much in the art of magic. Still, even he is not a master of all magics, something I have excelled in accomplishing." he stated. "I was born to Mavis Vermillion, removed from her womb while she lay in a near-death-like state and abandoned in the world. Only Zera wished to raise the child of the cursed lovers, while others refused to even speak to me out of fear, since it was believed I would bring destruction to the world. This is why when I met Zeref, I eagerly agreed to join his army, even though he did not know who I was. I wish to serve my father in any way possible, to understand who he truly is and how to gain his love."

Emma understood longing to find your parents, to know who they really were, but August had taken this too far. "August, I get wanting to meet your parents and learn about them, but you've already done that with Zeref. He uses black magic, evil spells that kill the world around him. Can't you see just how horrifying that is?" she asked.

August stared at her calmly, sounding far wiser than she had ever imagined him being. "There is no good or evil in light, or darkness. It does not exist. If there is any justice in this world, it may well be in love, and naught else." he argued. Emma groaned slightly, hating advice like this. Did everyone here enjoy making speeches about love and friendship? It got old very quick, but somehow, she got the feeling it was only just starting.

"August is on to something with this. Even true love is not inherently good or evil, it simply is. It can save lives, and it can destroy them. Our job is to learn to control that magic, to utilize it to our advantage. That is where you two come in. As the products of true love, you both have immense magical ability, something I actually learned how to sense from Zeref." Zera stated uncomfortably, giving Emma a slight smile. "If you learn to harness it, to truly let yourself channel the magic of true love, we may be able to counteract his curse, and ultimately, break it. In order for this to work, though, you need to learn to let yourself love again, Emma. It isn't that hard to do, and your magic won't be nearly strong enough without love in your heart."

Emma disliked this plan immensely, not liking the way Zera was trying to control her life. Emma's walls had been up for years, and they had only just started to break down slightly, due to Henry and her parents. She had enough people in her life to love, she didn't need romance added into that. Neal was her past, and while she had considered starting something with Graham, that was no longer an option. Hook was an insane pirate who constantly flirted with her in the Enchanted Forest, but even he was not someone she was interested in at the moment. Also, she had kind of screwed up that one by leaving him chained in a Giant's castle. That probably didn't endear herself to him any further, and now, the guy was far too obsessed with revenge and Gold to be all that attractive to her.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong person for the job. I don't need another screwed up relationship in my life, I've got enough problems as it is." she told them, trying to get past August once more. The man glared at her, looking intent on stopping her until Zera shook her head at him, a signal to let her go. Emma would need time to realize her true potential if this plan would have any hope of success. They just hoped she would learn to let love into her life before it was too late.

 **I'm back! This chapter was finished a bit ahead of schedule, luckily I had time to write while waiting for my plane. Just so you guys know, don't be afraid to ask me questions. If something in my story is unclear, I am happy to explain it further to you. It helps me know what details I leave out when I write, and helps me improve my writing overall. If you don't want to ask me in a review, feel free to send me a PM and I will get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **So, I've got a little bit more drama going on. I've never tried writing Zera, since I didn't have much confidence with a character that wasn't shown much in the anime. If she seems out of character, let me know and I'll try to adjust her, but her backstory is changing quite a bit for this story. As always, feel free to review and tell me what you think so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Once Upon a Time or Fairy Tail

David and Snow were proud of themselves, thinking they had achieved much in this short period of time. The fire, as tragic as it was to lose the recently re-opened library, had brought this town together once more. Knowing it had been on the verge of falling apart not too long ago, this made them both feel as if they were succeeding at something, even if there were still problems running amuck in town.

Regina was standing alone in the crowd, staring at the charred building with a frown on her face. It had been quite some time since Snow had seen her step-mother so upset, yet she didn't know what to do about it. They weren't exactly friends, though she hoped one day they could be. "Regina, what happened in there? We've all been trying to figure it out, but you're the only one who really saw what was going on." Snow asked.

"Why should I tell you? Don't you Charmings have better things to do with your lives?" Regina asked, harshness in her voice. She still had that lingering hatred it seemed, something that Snow would never be able to change. Still, that didn't mean they couldn't move forward in some form.

David stepped beside his wife, his hands on his hips as he stared down at Regina. "Yeah, we've got a new villain in town to deal with, and I get the feeling you might be working with him. Do you really think you have anything to gain by keeping secrets from us anymore? We can help you, Regina, you just have to learn to let go of the past." he stated, watching as the former mayor sighed, shaking her head at them. Even if she disliked them, they did have a point. If she wanted to find happiness in some form, she had to show Henry that she could do good deeds, even if she had been shrouded in darkness for so long.

"He did the impossible, actually. Believe it or not, I met him long ago, in our land. Zeref wasn't lying when he claimed to be cursed, and I advise you to stay on your guard. He is far stronger than any of us could even hope to be, maybe even more powerful than Gold." Regina stated, causing the Charmings to frown in confusion. No one had ever heard of a being more powerful than the Dark One, but Regina would not lie about something this severe.

Gold had been nearby when she made that comment, stopping with Belle in tow to scoff at her comment. "Well, it seems gossip is spreading already. I do hope you realize that no one is stronger than me, dearie. I've been around for quite some time, and no one has yet to get the best of me." he stated, while Regina stared at him with her hands crossed over her chest, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Well, I just watched my mother tear his heart out and crush it before my very eyes. The man hardly even flinched as she did so, and after he collapsed, he got right back up as if nothing had ever happened. Hate to break it to you, Gold, but you aren't the only immortal person walking around here anymore." Regina told him.

Gold stared at her with a frown, more focused on something else in her comment. "Wait, Kora was here? Did you think that it might be important to mention that little piece of information earlier?" he demanded, quickly trying to escalate this into an argument.

Snow stepped forward, separating the two of them before a magical battle could begin in the street. "Enough, both of you calm down. Kora is a problem, but right now, we need to figure out more about this other villain that's come to town. At least we know what Kora is up to, Zeref is still a mystery. I highly doubt he only wants to be here to kill himself, it seems like this goes deeper than that. It wouldn't take this much effort to end his own life." Snow argued, but Regina looked uncertain of that.

"Sorry if I'm a little concerned about the woman who wants to kill me and take my power." Gold stated, his teeth gritted together with irritation over her argument.

Regina glanced away from them, her face withdrawn as she remembered just what Zeref had done. "Well, don't be. Zeref killed Kora, so you can be glad that you have on less person in town searching for that dagger of yours. Now, you just have to worry about Hook and all of these strangers Zeref brought to town. You do realize he's sent all of them on a mission to retrieve that thing, right?" Regina asked, watching Gold frown at said strangers. They had gathered together outside of the library, and they seemed to be celebrating over the pink-haired boy in the center.

"Exactly, this only proves our point further. Zeref needs to be stopped, regardless of what else is going on. He is dangerous, and for all we know, this could move on to affect innocent lives." David argued, while Regina rolled her eyes, not too concerned with the citizens here. So long as Henry was safe, she could be happy. Gold felt much the same, not all that into the hero business they continued to speak on.

Belle had been rather quiet at this point, before glancing up at them. "Well, what do you suppose we do? We don't know what Zeref is capable of, and I don't think I have any books on this magic he uses even. I can try and look more into it, but from what I've seen, there isn't even anything in Rumple's shop that remotely compares to this curse he's talking about." she stated.

Regina nodded, her face resigned as she glanced over at her. "That isn't all that surprising, if what he told me was true." she stated, getting their attention once more.

"Wait, you've met him before? When did this happen, sometime when you were trying to escape from your mother?" Gold demanded, while Regina shook her head, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"I thought you knew…part of me thought you had actually set that one up, me meeting with him that night. I met him when you brought Whale to me…..when I was trying to bring Daniel back." she stated, watching as Gold frowned in confusion.

"I was there, and I saw no such thing. I wanted to ensure that you understood the impossibility of what you wanted." Gold stated, while Regina glanced over at the wizards in the town, seeing the young dragon slayer get irritated with the older man with black hair over something. They quickly stopped arguing when the scarlet haired girl approached, but it was strange to see how they acted around each other.

"It isn't impossible, and right there is your proof." she stated, pointing over to the strangers in front of them. Gold frowned, staring at the boy she was gesturing to. "Zeref told me that night to stop pursuing magic that could bring the dead back to life, because the cost of such a spell was too great for anyone to bear." she insisted.

Gold still did not look convinced, staring at the boy in confusion. "It can't be….the dead simply don't come back. Regina, just what did he do to convince you that this is true? For all we know, he could just be a habitual liar and depressive maniac with intentions of destroying the world." he argued. "After all, there are few reasons to seek the power of the Dark One that are innocent in nature." he added.

"I don't think that is the case. He seemed legitimately sad when he spoke, like he truly felt with all of his heart that he had lost everything that mattered to him. If anything, I think we should be helping him. He needs joy in his life somehow, and we should be the ones to give it to him." Belle argued, while Gold stared at her as if she were insane.

"Regardless of if he is depressed or insane, he can bring the dead back to life. I watched him do it right in front of me." Regina stated, while Gold still didn't look all that convinced. "Hey, your pirate friend saw it too. Ask him if you don't believe me." she stated, seeing that Hook was still here, scowling as he leaned against the wall of the library, polishing his hook while glaring at anyone who got too close to him.

Just as they were about to approach Hook to confront him about what happened, Henry came rushing over, with a book under his arm. "You guys, come on! I think I finally found something on these guys, and if I am right, Zeref isn't our biggest issue right now." he shouted, waving them over. They hesitated, giving Hook one last look before turning and following after Henry. The pirate could wait until later, for now, they were going to take any clues they could get about this group, to learn who was a threat and who was not.

( _Many years ago, in the land of Fiore)_

There is a little known fact about the Author, something that few in the current age even realize. While he is now selected by the Sorcerer for his position, guided by that man to only record what is seen in the world, that was not always the case. The Author had existed long before the Sorcerer ever came to be, chosen solely by the pen when the last Author had fallen, dead like most things ultimately became.

Hiro was no different, though during his reign as Author, he enjoyed using his power for entertainment. He could get revenge with ease, with just a swipe of his hand enemies would die and wars would be won. Controlling so much with so little effort was addicting, and that was why his guise as simply recording facts was necessary. Once he understood the concept of how a land or realm operated, he could write down any story he wanted for it, one that even its inhabitants would not see as unusual or impossible for them.

Fiore had been the first time he had been thwarted, and it did not take him long to learn who was responsible. From the very first day he had met the boy, Zeref had intrigued him. The young child spoke much like an adult, quietly with a hint of sadness even at such a young age. As he grew older, rather than socializing more, the boy stayed silent, never speaking a word to a single soul. At least, that was what Hiro thought, until he noticed what had been written in his book long ago, something he hadn't even remembered writing.

You see, the power of the Author could sometimes take control of the person wielding it, forcing them to record history as it occurred even if they did not wish to do so. This was the second reason he performed that job, to prevent the pen from forcing him into it during inconvenient situations. It had to be done every so often, or else he would lose control over his powers. That page that he had written, was a page that detailed a spell Zeref used, one which allowed him to detect even the Author's presence, and hide his actions from him.

Hiro had been angry at that, throwing his book on the floor in a rage over this. He wanted to know everything, to be able to control Zeref in ways that would lead this land to either its doom, or its salvation. He had yet to decide if Zeref was a hero or a villain yet, but once he did, he was going to be more powerful than any the world had ever seen. At least, that had been his intention.

Hiro continued trying to spy on Zeref, staying further away from the boy as he grew older only to realize that Zeref could sense him even then. The boy had powerful magic, even more powerful than what had been coming into existence in Misthaven, but he had every intention of learning as much as he could about it.

When Zeref disappeared for long periods of time, Hiro only assumed he was resting or studying for school, he never even realized the truth of what the boy was doing until years later.

He had taken a break from visiting Zeref, trying to think of a new plan to approach him when he noticed something strange in the world, something that did not belong. He remembered writing this part of the story, actually enjoying it for the most part. He had used the dragons' war to his advantage, bringing chaos to this land as he created the most powerful wizards the land had ever seen, people with the strength of a real dragon. It had been a brilliant idea, one which he still needed to improve upon to this day. The attack on the village by monstrous dragons had been one of his greatest achievements, forcing even mighty beasts to bend to his will. The boy in front of him, however, had been killed in that attack. Natsu Dragneel should not be alive, yet here the boy stood, laughing and playing with one of the vicious dragons he hated so much.

Anger rose in Hiro as he walked away from that sight, determined to find a way to destroy Zeref for breaking his strongest of spells. That was when he walked into the boy, who was sitting down in the forest with a book in his lap, and a black pen clutched in his hand. "Ah, I see you've finally tracked me down. You see, I know you've been following me, and I've been observing you for quite some time. I must thank you, for showing me just how to achieve my greatest dream, for showing me how to alter fate to an extent that no one has yet to achieve." he stated, closing the book as he glanced up at Hiro.

The Author did not know what to expect at this point, a bit intimidated by the death he saw surrounding the boy. "At the same time, I truly despise you, Author. You are the reason I've become like this, the person responsible for giving the information necessary to alter something that should have been left alone. After all, if it wasn't for you, I might not have realized that my magic had to be channeled through written words, along with magic to achieve my goal." he stated, his head tilted as he observed Hiro calmly.

"I'm not afraid of you, Zeref. You may have brought the dead back to life, but I can still control your every action." he argued, while Zeref shrugged, leaning back on the ground.

"Perhaps, though that means little to me at this point. Force me to be your slave, if you desire, I have little left to live for. Everything around me dies, and now, even the one person I wished to see more than anything in the world cannot come near me." he stated, tears gently falling down his cheeks. "I simply wished to see you, to speak to you once before I broke off our connection completely. You see, I will be isolating us from the world, for I see no reason to broadcast my actions to others. Do as you wish elsewhere, but this land is mine to control. I have a few experiments in mind for the near future, and you do not want to be around when they arrive." he stated, writing down in his book once more.

Hiro stared at Zeref, wondering just what he would do. Not believing the wizard was capable of blocking him out, he left that night for Misthaven, intent on returning the next day to speak to him more about what he had done. This was why he was shocked the next day to discover that regardless of how far he sailed out, regardless of having his mind set on finding Zeref once more, Fiore was never within sight. He always found himself turning around for some strange reason, returning to Misthaven instead of to the land he wished to be in.

This angered him greatly, something he knew Zeref had to be responsible for. Already planning on revenge, he pulled out a piece of paper with the magic pen he had found and began to write. He often wondered if there were any other pens such as this one in the world, if others were writing just as he was to control the actions of others. Still, he enjoyed it so much that he was unconcerned about other potential Authors, only worried about himself.

His first idea was fairly simple, just a way of getting back to Fiore. If Zeref died, his magic went with him, thus the spell would be lifted. This was why his first line on the paper was _Zeref will be killed by the one he loves most in the world._ He smiled at the sentence, until the ink began to morph, changing before his very eyes. _The one Zeref loves most in the world will attempt to kill him, but he is immortal and survives._ It stated now, making the Author frown.

He put his pen back down, trying something different this time. Maybe he simply couldn't make this lover of Zeref's act too differently than her personality. _Zeref will die in a tragic fire._ He wrote, watching as once again the words changed, re-writing the statement into something else. _Zeref will start a fire in an attempt to die, but he is immortal and survives._ The words made Hiro frown, leaning back in his chair and tapping the end of his pen against his chin. For some reason, even this book could not kill Zeref it seemed. He wondered just why that was, why Zeref was chosen by the world itself to become immortal.

Deciding that something still had to be done, he smiled at his next idea. The page before this gave him the thought, one depicting the most recent battle of dragons in the war going on in that land. After all, he still had yet to completely finish his magical creation over there, the Dragon Slayers. He could use that to his advantage now, giving him something interesting to take that land away from Zeref. If he wanted to control it, Hiro was going to do everything possible to make sure Zeref was miserable in it, that he would never be able to control everything that existed in that land.

Hiro's gaze landed on one image, a picture of a young man, trained in the art of dragon slaying magic who seemed to excel more than any other. He fought hard against the dragons, slaying hundreds of them when most slayers were lucky to kill just one. That was when he put his pen to paper, smiling as he did so. _Dragon Slayer magic is destined to turn each dragon slayer into a stronger version of the very beasts it is designed to slay. Acnologia is the first to experience this transformation, and after this change, he seeks nothing but destruction and chaos. He becomes the Dragon King, killing all remaining dragons and seeking to destroy the other Dragon Slayers to prove his power. He will only stop once the world has fallen beneath his feet, and every last person is dead._

Feeling satisfied, Hiro left the statement at that for the time being. This would at least create the beast in Zeref's land, though it would take a few moments for the actions to actually occur. When he woke up the next day, Hiro realized that he had made an error in judgement, however. As a dragon, Acnologia would have the same weakness as the rest of the beasts, being capable of being destroyed by dragon slayers. Even if he did manage to destroy all of the dragon slayers, more could be made and ultimately destroy the dragon. This would not work, not when he needed Acnologia to survive for as long as Zeref.

Sitting back down at the book, Hiro decided to add a bit more about Acnologia to his story. _Acnologia was granted eternal life, and through his own powerful dragon slaying magic, the immunity to all forms of magic. Any spell utilized on the beast can be absorbed, eaten and used to give him more power. Thus, he cannot be destroyed by dragon slaying magic, making him more powerful than any slayer in existence, a rival for Zeref, the Black Wizard._ He wrote, somewhat inspired by the black robes he had seen the boy in the last time he saw him. If he wished to be a villain, so be it. Hiro would ensure that his future was miserable and filled with sorrow, so he would learn to let others observe him peacefully, to let his story be recorded down as it should be.

Hiro did not learn from his mistake until many years later, when he was around forty years old. He still had the power of the pen, though his interests had changed. He found a family for himself, and he no longer wished to alter the fate of the world. Instead, he did just as the pen required of him, recording nothing but what happened when he had the time. He was happy, but that would all change fairly quickly.

He had been cooking over the fireplace when a massive claw slashed through the roof, tearing open their home and running directly through his wife. "No!" Hiro screamed, watching as she fell over, blood covering her back. His gaze turned upward, seeing a massive black dragon standing above his home, a pleased look on its face as it gazed down at Hiro.

"Finally, the legendary Author. I've been meaning to thank you for this gift, I know that few others could possibly give me strength such as this." he stated, before Hiro rushed to grab his pen and book, prepared to destroy the beast in front of him regardless of what it took. He had no idea how Acnologia got out of Fiore, the ward was supposedly impenetrable. Perhaps it was a side-effect of the immunity to magic the dragon had been given, but he really did not care at this point.

The beast grabbed him and threw him outside, his body slamming into a tree nearby. "Zeref is angry, you know, and when he is angry, he starts wars. I love the chaos it brings, the look in the people's eyes as he kills them with his army of demons by his side." Acnologia stated, his body shifting and morphing. "He even did this for me, giving me magic that allows me to blend in and take human form, so I can personally deal with some of the bugs that deserve to die in this world. Soon, I will destroy them all, including you. After all, if you gave me this power, you can take it away. I can't have that happening, and to be honest, Zeref's little gift came with a price. He told me to destroy you, that you had angered him for the last time and it was time for a new Author to reign over this world."

Hiro was terrified, aware of just how powerful he had made this man before him. "I am a reasonable man, however. I do owe you, so I will give you one last chance for survival. Write down your last passage, Author, see if even your written magic can destroy me. I am curious to see which is stronger, after all, the Author, or the monster he created." Acnologia taunted with a smirk, throwing the book and pen he had dropped at his feet.

Hiro was shaking as he picked them up, staring at the man in front of him. There was no way it could kill him, he was not creative enough to come up with any attack plan that would be successful, even if written in the book. This monster he had made would not stop with Fiore, either, he would destroy this entire realm if left unchecked. Someone had to stop him, so he would leave it to the next Author to inherit his power.

 _Whoever is chosen by this book shall be the next Author, granted the pen that will soon be contained within. This is my last passage, as the Author's life is about to end once more and the cycle continued. Please, whoever reads this and takes my power, use it to stop my greatest mistake. Acnologia should never have come into existence, this book was meant to solely record the truth, yet I saw myself fit to alter fate. Do so once more, simply for the task of ending the unstoppable beast, then heed my warning. Do not alter the destined course of the world. You will find that, ultimately, it will be your own destruction._

With that warning in place, Hiro felt his first line take effect, the pen sealing itself within the pages of the book as he resigned himself to death. Acnologia laughed before him, grinning as he punched Hiro once more. The Author was not a fighter, so he was simply the boy's plaything until he grew bored, truly ending his life with one last blow before walking off, returning to his home to seek out more chaos and destruction. After all, it was written as his destiny to destroy the world, so that was exactly what he would do.

 _(Today, in Storybrooke)_

Henry had found a book back in his room, something that seemed to have come from no where. Much like the book he had from before, it was meant to come out during a time of need, only showing itself to the person worthy of its power. Henry had been shocked when he found it, and saw the pen trapped within the pages and a bottle of ink next to it. After reading through what it contained, however, he ran directly to his family to bring them here. This was big, and it was very bad.

Snow, David, and Regina entered the apartment, gathering around the counter where Henry had left the book. He kept the pen and ink with him, feeling as if he had a responsibility now to protect them. Henry had been chosen by the book, and it felt good to know that he could be a hero too. The pen thought he was capable of it, so he would do his best to follow that responsibility to the best of his ability. "So, remember when Zeref mentioned the Author in New York? I think I figured out who he was talking about. He knows the person responsible for writing these books, books like the one that has stories about all of you guys in it. Today, I found another one, and this one is much different." he stated.

The cover, rather than reading Once Upon a Time like his favorite book, stated something else. It still was written in the same style, with the same coloring and size, but to everyone there, it seemed to be spelled wrong. Fairy Tail was emblazoned on the front cover, and until you read what was within, the title made little sense. "See, I thought it was just another story book, like mine, but this page made me realize there was more to it." Henry told them, turning the book so they could see the one page without an illustration. The others depicted the people within Fiore, the people that founded Fairy Tail were described further in the book, while those that became the enemies of the guild had backstories before this page. Henry wondered if others had been chosen before him, based on what he saw. The guild itself seemed to be someone's idea on how to stop the dragon, but Henry didn't quite think it would work. After all, you couldn't fight him with magic, so wizards were not the way to go against him.

"Stop his greatest mistake? Just what is this book asking us to do?" David asked, frowning at the page before them. Henry glanced up at them, turning to a few pages back in the book, pointing to a massive black dragon that was depicted in front of them.

"This. The Author created a monster, an unstoppable dragon known as Acnologia that has eternal life and immunity to magic." Henry told them, while Regina frowned, not seeing the issue.

"So? He isn't our problem, he isn't even in this realm, let alone Storybrooke." she argued. Henry wasn't so sure about that. He had read the entire book before getting them, wanting to know the full story of these people in town. There were spots where information was missing, gaps where no one could discover the truth, but the majority of the story fell together fairly well. Simply having the power of the Author gave one the ability to have a general sense of what was occurring, even without seeing it themselves.

Henry turned the page again, flipping towards the back of the book before the blank pages at the end. "That's the thing, I think he is in this realm. He was fighting Fairy Tail along with Zeref here, when Zeref opened his portal to our world." he stated, showing them the images that depicted that battle. Familiar faces stood before them, though much younger versions of them. Natsu was the only one that looked identical to how he appeared now, but that did not mean the other guild members were not identifiable.

There was no image of a dragon, however, only an image of a man with white hair and strange blue markings on his skin on the page Henry insisted on showing them. "That's his human form. It's a long story, but Acnologia is actually a person, who turned into a dragon because of magic. You have no idea how different magic is in this story, how much stronger it is. There is so much you guys don't know about it." Henry stated, his voice awed by what he had learned.

"Wait, if this person is here, why is he a problem? What makes him even worse than Zeref?" Snow asked, confused as to why Henry would be pushing so strongly for this.

He glanced over at them, this time not bothering to show it to them in the book. "Acnologia wants to destroy the world. That is his mission in life, he is the ultimate villain far more evil than Zeref could ever be. Zeref is simply….misunderstood. He wants to find peace, but he just got lost on his path to that point." Henry decided, watching as the adults seemed to be debating his words. People rarely took him seriously due to his age, but this was something he tended to be an expert on. Anything relating to these books was his specialty, and now, he could write them himself.

"How did we misunderstand that guy? He killed Kora without a second thought, and managed to bring a corpse back to life. His goal is starting a massive war in this town, over a dagger. How do you see anything good coming out of this?" David demanded, clearly not seeing what Henry saw.

Henry knew Zeref's story though, understood where Zeref came from and why he was who he was. "He doesn't want a war, we were the ones that brought it out! They attacked him first, this is just his reaction. People have always looked at Zeref and labeled him as a villain, and now, he thinks it is his destiny to be one. We have to show him another path, that you can change who you are. Just take a look at Mom, at how far you've come since you told me you were going to try and be better. We can all choose to fight for good, no matter what people say we have to do." Henry argued, watching as the adults frowned at him.

"What do you mean they attacked him? Does that book tell us more about Zeref too?" Snow asked, still concerned with this other enemy of theirs.

Henry was getting frustrated now, wanting to get their attention and have someone actually listen to him. "I told you, he isn't the problem here! Are any of you even listening to me? You know what, if you aren't going to do something about Acnologia, then I will. I'm not just going to sit back and let him destroy our town, I'm going to find allies and fight back against him." Henry stated, glaring at them and walking out, taking his books with him.

"Henry, wait!" Regina called out, worried over her son, but Henry was already on a mission. They all saw Zeref as a villain, so he had to show them otherwise. Maybe Zeref would be willing to help change his image. Henry smiled at the thought, already getting the idea to track down the Black Wizard and ask for his aid. After all, it seemed like the least he could do to make up for the things the Author before him forced into Zeref's life.

 **So, I really liked the concept of the Author from Once Upon a Time, but I wanted to do something a bit more with it than what I saw in the show. Thus, it has its own role in my story! I hope you enjoy, as you can see, we're starting to get a few more problems in town. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Once Upon a Time or Fairy Tail

Emma was done with fairies, with people who insisted on opening herself up to others. Everyone told her to do it, insisting that she'd be happier. No one seemed to understand that it was her life, that she was the one who decided what she did with it. If she wanted to be alone, then that was how she would be. After all, her walls kept her heart protected, and stopped her from getting hurt again. She wasn't willing to feel that kind of pain a second time, especially not with Neal here. Part of her still wanted to see a good guy in him, so she had made up her mind to stay as far away from him as possible in this town.

It was fairly easy to do, she noted, wandering through the forest alone. She hadn't gone back to meet up with her parents yet, aware that they would agree with Zera on what to do. She didn't need magic to beat this enemy, she was fine without it. She had gotten by for years with nothing but her wits, surviving the foster system and plenty of other dangerous situations as a bail bonds person. Magic wasn't the only type of strength a person could have, and she was going to prove it to them.

This was why she was searching for Zeref alone, trying to find any kind of sign as to where he was hiding. He had magic and could teleport, so she was unlikely to find an actual trail, but she had to at least try something. She was staring intently at the floor of the forest, searching for any sign of someone passing through when she ran directly into someone, surprised that anyone else was out here at all.

"Careful, love, you could walk straight into your enemy's lair if you don't keep your eyes out." a familiar voice stated, making her groan as she glanced up, feeling Hook's arms wrap around her waist to steady her. He was smirking slightly down at her, looking pleased with the situation. "Then again, it would also prevent interesting situations like this one, so I suppose I have no objections."

"Hook, I'm not in the mood." Emma stated, pulling away and trying to get back on track. She was not going to be distracted so easily right now, not when she was on a mission.

"Searching for your little magic friend? I suggest following the trail of death then. He did seem to fancy killing things when I saw him last." Hook stated, pointing to something that Emma should have seen long ago. She had been focused on finding footprints, it hadn't even crossed her mind to look for his magic. The trees in the direction Hook had pointed were dead or dying, their leaves gone and their trunks withered and lifeless. The grass was dead as well, having lost all color and blending in with the dirt below their feet.

Glaring at Hook, Emma began to walk in that direction, not feeling like thanking him for the favor. "I don't need your help. I am doing fine on my own." Emma insisted, while Hook raised an eyebrow at her, following anyway.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it to me. If anything, you look more worked up than before. Didn't that fairy girl claim to have a weapon strong enough to stop Zeref? I thought that'd make you happy, but apparently it takes more than that to win you over, Swan." he stated, winking at her while she sighed. She didn't need Hook to flirt with her right now, especially about this.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll find my own way to stop him." Emma insisted, pushing aside a branch that was in her way as she walked. Hook seemed content with following her still, eyeing the forest around them warily.

"Aye, I'm sure you will. Just be careful, love. It seems as if you have made a dangerous enemy in Zeref, it would be a shame if something were to happen to you." he stated, while Emma rolled her eyes. As much of a flirt as the pirate was, Emma knew he didn't really care for her. He simply enjoyed the idea of getting her in bed for one night, a conquest that he would forget the next day.

That was what she thought, anyway, however the reality was a bit different. Hook himself wasn't sure what to make of his feelings for Emma, aware that they reminded him of how he felt about Mila but too afraid to really let himself try to express them. "Like you care, all you want is your revenge." Emma argued, while Hook frowned slightly, gazing at the forest around them.

"Perhaps at one point, lass, but I realized recently that there is one thing I want more than revenge, and that is my life. Zeref offered me my revenge, in return for serving him, and I am inclined to refuse. Allying with a man that kills everything around him doesn't seem like the best move to make, not if you want to survive." he stated.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him, wondering just what had changed his mind. Either way, if he was tagging along, she wasn't going to object to having back-up when facing Zeref. "So you're fighting against him then? Are you seriously telling me you are giving up your revenge to help our ragtag group of heroes against one villain?" Emma asked, still not quite buying it. She would accept help, but that did not mean she trusted Hook at all.

The pirate stared at her, looking serious as he nodded at her. "Aye, if it keeps you alive, I'll be there. After all, someone has to keep an eye on you, now that you've got to deal with Baelfire coming back and everything." he commented, looking thoughtful still.

Emma was about to yell at him for bringing that up, before stopping as she realized the tone in his voice. "Wait….are you jealous or something?" she asked. When Hook did not reply, she took that as a yes, realizing that he could be just as guarded as she was at times. "Well, don't be. Not only is there nothing between myself and Neal, there is also nothing between the two of us and there never will be." she insisted.

Hook raised an eyebrow at her, looking doubtful of her words. "Is that so? I sure thought we had a few moments back in the Enchanted Forest, love. Didn't we bond during our time on the beanstalk? We made a pretty good team against that giant, until you bloody well decided to abandon me up there, but I'm willing to look past that." he stated, still trying to convince her to give him a chance.

Emma was not going to let her guard down so easily though, sweet talk was simply not enough. "Prove it, then. If you want me to believe that you are no longer the dishonest pirate I met back then, you'll have to show me first." she told him with a slight smirk. She had him, something he could not refute. He had lied to her repeatedly on their adventure in his realm, and based on the way he swallowed and glared at her, he was well aware of it too.

"Damn it, Swan, don't let a broken heart get in the way of finding new love. I did that to myself for centuries, and it has left me feeling empty inside. Trust me, love, you don't want to become like me." Hook told her, trying once last time. As ominous as his words were, Emma did not see anything in them worth thinking on. She wanted to see him do something to prove himself, not simply say he would. If he somehow managed to prove he was capable of being a hero, then she might consider it. Until then, she could only focus on Henry, who was in danger because of this man that wanted to start a war in this town. If he wanted a war, Emma would bring it to him, but she would make sure that her son had nothing to do with it.

( _Many years ago, in the Enchanted Forest)_

Zera was a strange fairy, something Zeref had noticed from the start. She followed the rules of her kind, but she did not seem to have the drive to become a fairy godmother, or even interact with others. She enjoyed delivering dust, though she had been taken away from that job to investigate the death they had been causing. It was strange, seeing her with Mavis, how bright both girls seemed to be when together. He felt like he was not meant to be a part of their friendship, like he was someone that did not fit in with them.

Still, they treated him with kindness, even if his darkness did not match their light. "So, did Blue ever help you find more on our curse?" Mavis had asked Zera, smiling as they all sat down together, Mavis sitting close to Zeref while Zera kept her distance. It was for the safety of the fairy, though even they did not know if it could effect magical creatures such as Zera.

"Well….she said I shouldn't be looking into such matters. Curses are dark magic, and fairies aren't supposed to use them. Even when I told her I was just trying to break a curse, she refused, saying that the temptation to delve into the dark arts would be too great." Zera complained, frowning as she got irritated with her boss. Blue lead the fairies, the one that would have been ideal for Zeref and Mavis to find, but unfortunately, they were stuck with this one here. Still, she had magic and the same capabilities as all of the rest, the just needed to unlock that potential and help her discover the means to free them from their curse.

Zeref stared at her solemnly, his gaze growing distant as he thought about what to do next. "Perhaps there is someone else who can tell us of the curse, someone we have yet to think of. Fairies may know of its origin, however, they are not the only sentient beings in this land." Zeref stated, trying to remember what other creatures he had met here. He did not visit frequently, the last time he came had been out of curiosity, looking for the cup that supposedly granted immortality without this heavy curse he carried with him.

Zera stared at him with narrowed eyes, her hands on her hips. "Oh no you don't, mister. We are not playing around with the Dark One to try and find this cure for your curse. Even I know how stupid that plan is." she stated, while Mavis glanced between them in confusion. Even Zeref had yet to hear of the Dark One, though he knew immortality existed in this area.

"Dark One? Who is he?" Mavis asked, curious about the stranger mentioned. However, apparently this Dark One had some ability to sense when he was mentioned. A man appeared before them suddenly, with yellowish skin and dressed in a black robe, the hood pulled over his head.

He smiled up at them, his gaze locked on Mavis and Zeref as he arrived. "I see someone has come in search of me. Who seeks out the power of the Dark One? I could be persuaded to help, for the right price." the man stated, smiling over at them.

Mavis jumped back at his sudden appearance, along with Zera. Both of them were trying to hide behind Zeref, who was standing rather awkwardly with two girls cowering behind his back in fear of the man before him. "My name does not matter, it means nothing to people in this land. Just what power do you possess to assist me? I sense magical ability within you, however, it is weak and dark, the opposite of what I require." Zeref told him, watching as the man smiled, looking amused with his statement.

"Why do you think I'm called the Dark One? Magic always comes with a price, something I've learned over the past few years, and this darkness is the price I pay. As for your name, I suppose I have been rather rude. I should provide mine, if I wish to hear yours. I am Zoso, at your service should you be capable of paying my price." he stated.

Zeref was still not impressed with Zoso, staring at him calmly as he stepped forward. "Perhaps I should test you, to see if you truly are immortal like the legends claim." he stated, aware that Zera had identified this man as an immortal, or at least an incredibly ancient, being. The Dark One gazed at him in confusion, before Zeref sent a wave of darkness towards him, his curse controlled for the time being. He cared little for the lives of people in this land, as they did not affect his life where he lived. That gave him more control over his death magic, though it did not prevent him from caring for Mavis' life, the one thing that kept him from complete control.

"You survived, it seems that there are other ways of gaining eternal life after all. I am sorry, I wish I could assist you as well, in finding peace." Zeref stated, giving the man a sad smile as Zoso stood back up, glaring at Zeref.

"Peace? Just what do you wish to do?" Zoso asked, narrowing his gaze at Zeref who stared up at the man with sadness deep in his eyes, a sadness that had been growing for years. Mavis had seen this side of him briefly, though she was the light that often kept it away. Now that she was cursed as well, it was coming back, the desire for an end to his existence.

Gazing at Zoso, he realized that others must hold the same desire deep in their hearts. "My wish is simple, yet achieving that goal has remained beyond my reach for centuries. All I wish to do is die, though much like it is for you, death is beyond my reach." Zeref stated, watching as Zoso laughed in amusement at the Black Wizard.

"Impossible! Only the Dark One has life eternal, if you only wish to die, I'll gladly acquiesce." he stated with a smile, revealing teeth that seemed to have rotted away in his mouth. Still, it did not stop the Dark One from throwing a massive ball of flames at Zeref, making the Black Wizard grimace in pain as the fire burned away his skin. Just as quickly as he was injured, though, he healed immediately back. In the end, this was simply painful, not anything close to hot enough to destroy him.

Zoso's smile began to fade as he realized that this was not working, that Zeref was surviving even in the heat of his flames. "I told you, death is beyond my grasp. I am suffering from a curse, you see, one that grants me immortality." Zeref told Zoso, who frowned at him.

"Eternal life is a gift, not a curse. Just what kind of person are you to view such a thing in that way?" Zoso asked, while Zeref turned his gaze upward to the sky, the flames having died down once Zoso realized Zeref's immortality was real.

"You have not lived long enough to see it clearly, to see what immortality will put you through. Everyone you ever care about will die before your eyes, in the end, you will always be alone. This world rejects us, those who are meant to die but cannot wither and grow old. This is the price we pay for our eternal lives, a price far to steep for one who pays yet another price, the price for my greatest sin." Zeref stated, watching as the trees around him began to wither and fade away. Zera jumped back, seeing the death happening and getting concerned over it spreading to her.

Zoso stared at the death with a look of horror on his face, as if he had just realized the truth in Zeref's words. "Eternal life….I have already lost my family, everyone I've ever cared for. Why do I wish to live on?" he asked, almost talking to himself at this point. Zoso did not seem quite as lively as before, glancing over at Zeref with a focused look now. "Very well, I've thought of my price. You seek an end to your life, so I wish to have an option to end mine. Find me a man desperate enough to surrender everything he has, and I shall help you discover a cure for this curse of yours."

Zeref stared at him, knowing that this would not be a simple task for someone from this land. "I am capable of finding such a man, however, do you truly think you are capable of what I seek? Even true love is not strong enough to break this curse." Zeref warned, watching the Dark One stare at him with widened eyes. "Still, I suppose if there is even the slightest chance of success, I will agree to your offer. Find everything you can on the Curse of Contradictions, also known as Ankhersam's Curse. I have yet to see any sign of it existing in this land, however, there may be records somewhere of a person who made the same mistakes I made."

With a mission in mind, Zoso nodded and smiled at Zeref. "Thank you, I appreciate the help young man. I will get to work immediately, so we can both be free. Be warned, though, I am not completely in control of myself right now. My visits will be brief, and often interrupted as I have found myself involved in this bloody war we find ourselves in at the moment." Zoso stated, sounding irritated with the concept. With no knowledge of what was wrong with him, Zeref simply accepted it as a price he paid for his immortality. After all, if Zeref killed the world around him as a result, it was expected that even the man before him paid some type of price, he just had yet to determine what it was.

( _Today, in Storybrooke)_

Henry was looking for a good place to test out his pen, to see if it truly did what he thought it would do. The warning was enough to tell him that whoever wrote the books had some kind of magic, he just needed to figure out what it was. Zeref was going to be his test, since he needed to find the Black Wizard anyway. That was why he was in the forest, seeking out a place that didn't seem to have too much life around to be in danger.

Henry seemed to have found a good spot, a place where Zeref had already been. The trees in front of him were already dead, withered away along with the plants on the forest floor. "Alright, this looks like a good place." Henry stated, sitting down on the ground and opening the book to a blank page. There were quite a few in this one, unlike the first book he had found. It was incomplete, no ending existing in it quite yet for any of the characters. It simply ended with the beginning of a war, a war between Zeref and the guild known as Fairy Tail. Someone must have continued on the Author's work at some point, but Henry did not know if it would actually work to get rid of the dragon or not.

Still, there was only one person he could ask, one person who knew Acnologia better than anyone else. Placing the pen to the paper, Henry began to write his first line. _Zeref appeared in the forest of Storybrooke, standing in the circle of death in front of Henry._ Staring at his finished sentence, Henry decided it would function enough for Zeref to be where Henry wanted him to be. Glancing upward, Henry saw a circle of smoke fade away, with the Black Wizard frowning as he gazed around him.

"Why did I come here?" he asked, before his gaze landed on Henry on the floor, holding the book in his grasp. "Ah, now I see. A new Author has been chosen, I thought I sensed the power within you. Do be careful with that pen of yours, power corrupts far too easily and before you know it, you could find yourself with many enemies." Zeref warned, while Henry smiled at him, getting up and walking closer to him, still staying a safe distance away.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know what else I could do to test this thing out. I figured I might as well make it easier to find you. I wanted to talk to you, about something in this book." Henry began, holding up the book in his hands. Zeref eyed it carefully, his gaze landing on the cover with narrowed eyes.

" _His_ book, I thought it had been destroyed. I suppose that means you know my tale, and also seek to destroy me for the sake of saving this town of yours?" Zeref asked, but Henry shook his head.

There was something else he had in mind, another task Zeref could help with. "Of course not, you're not the bad guy! None of what happened was your fault, you just wanted to save someone you cared about. In my book, that makes you a hero. After all, heroes have to make sacrifices to save the day in the end." Henry argued, giving Zeref a small smile. He knew that the wizard was not familiar with having people see him as someone with the potential to be good, unless it was Mavis. Perhaps with a friend that saw that in him, Zeref could try to do good things still, even with his curse.

Zeref looked startled at Henry's words, but he hid it quickly with a curious expression, staying calm as he observed the child. "If you do not seek me to destroy me, then you simply wish to obtain power. I am not feeling inclined to help you, regardless of your disposition towards me. Words mean nothing, not when people can lie without thought." Zeref stated, staying wary of Henry who shrugged, sitting down on the floor again.

"That's fine, I don't need you to actually do anything. I really just want information, something that this book did not have. As much as they have written in here about your land, there are gaps, things missing in the story that I thought you might be able to fill in for me." Henry stated, while Zeref frowned, glaring at the child.

"I never wanted my story told to the world, those gaps protect others from seeing the true depths of the darkness in my past." Zeref argued, but Henry shook his head, setting the book aside as he stared at Zeref.

"That's not true, people learn from stories like this. They can give people hope, teach them lessons about what it means to have friends. Even if that wasn't the case, I'm not looking for your history, I'm looking for someone else's story." Henry stated, this time managing to get the wizard's attention. His glare faded and he looked more curious than anything, as if he were trying to figure something out about Henry.

His gaze stayed on Henry for a few moments of silence before he replied. "I never expected an Author to come to me for a story, though I suppose it was inevitable given the circumstances. Tell me who you wish to know about, and I shall determine if I am willing to help in any way."

Henry's smile lit up his face as he opened the book to a decent picture of the guy and held it up for Zeref to see. "I want to know about Acnologia. It says here that he was planning on attacking Fairy Tail soon, to destroy the dragon slayers, but that's where the story stops. Did he end up coming to this world?" Henry asked, watching as Zeref frowned, sitting down in the dead section of the forest, his head leaning back against one of the trees.

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten that after Hiro's death the pen was taken up by his sister, Hina. Fairy Tail, the book, has existed for quite some time, though the owner always changes. Balance must always exist, and while there is a book of light, with stories of hope and happy endings, someone must exist to write the other tales, the tragedies that end with death and misery. As bright as the title may sound, Fairy Tail is designed to be a tragedy, with no happy ending in sight for a single character. Acnologia is no different, a man who desires nothing but destruction. However, consider this. Even if he succeeds in destroying the world, what is he left with? There is nothing for him to enjoy, no more suffering for him to cause on others. In the end, everyone is either dead or miserable, and no one wins." Zeref mused, leaning back against the tree.

Henry stared at Zeref, not accepting this as the truth. "Even if it is designed to be a tragedy, I'm going to change it. I'm the Author now, right?" Henry asked, watching as Zeref observed him in silence. "That means I get to make the stories, and I say this one is going to have a happy ending. So, Acnologia is immune to magic and has eternal life. That doesn't mean he can't be stopped, we just have to find something other than magic to use." Henry argued.

"A physical weapon is theoretically capable of killing him, however, his scales are nearly impenetrable. If you wish to stop Acnologia, your best chance is to trap him in a place where there is no escape, for you are correct in your assumption, Author. Acnologia is in this realm. My portal took everything from Fiore and brought it to this land, what you've seen so far is only a brief insight to what exists in our land." Zeref told Henry, while the child nodded. He seemed to actually be making some progress here, even if Zeref was still guarded around him.

Henry stared at Zeref, nodding gravely as he held his pen tightly in his hand, staring at the ground to think of what to do now. "I don't know if we have something in town capable of that….but it might be possible to make a trap." he commented, smiling down at the book in front of him.

"I would not do that, if I were you. Altering fate tends to have dire consequences, I suggest leaving our tales to unravel on their own." Zeref stated, looking distant. Henry knew just what he was talking about, and he knew all too well what would happen if something went wrong.

Staring at Zeref, Henry decided there was only one way to explain why he was willing to use the pen to stop Acnologia. "Yes, it does, but Acnologia was never meant to exist. Hiro created him, and left a message for his successor. He wants me to destroy his greatest mistake, the monster he made." Henry stated, watching as Zeref gazed at him solemnly, smiling slightly as his hair began to cover his eyes.

"Perhaps there is a way, then. Henry, if you seek to destroy Acnologia, I shall aid you however I can. Few are willing to risk their lives for a simple conversation, and now I am intrigued by what you will do. The power of the Spriggan Twelve are on your side, as is my own power should you have need of it." Zeref stated, making Henry grin and jump up, thrilled at his new ally.

"Sweet! Once we've taken care of him, we can start working on helping you." Henry stated, watching as Zeref froze, his gaze locking on Henry's eyes. "You want to find a way to escape your curse, right? Well, if Gold's dagger doesn't work, we need to have a back-up plan. Something has to be strong enough to break that curse, we just haven't figured out what it is yet." Henry stated, watching as Zeref turned away, gazing at the ground below him.

His voice was quiet when he spoke again, quiet enough that it would have been unheard if it wasn't for the silence of the forest around them. "Regardless of if we search in light magic or dark magic, there is no spell which can free me. True love is the basis of this spell, transforming the purest of emotions into a dark spell of death. Even love itself is not strong enough to reverse what has been done, and perhaps that is how it was meant to be. I am fated to this life, to always suffer as a result of my sin, to pay for abandoning my family to the dragons when they needed me the most."

Henry heard the pain in his voice, the sorrow of someone who had sacrificed everything and received nothing in return. He wanted to help him, and he took a step forward to do so, only to find himself being yanked backwards, arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back suddenly. "Bloody hell, what do you think you're doing, lad? Get out of here while you still can!" Hook yelled, throwing Henry gently away from Zeref. He glanced at the Dark Wizard, who nodded at Henry with a small smile on his face.

"I'm not going to give up, I promise. I'll find a way to help you, no matter how long it takes me." Henry told the immortal, watching as Zeref's smile deepened slightly, his expression softening at the boy.

Emma was there to stop Henry though, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. Her gaze quickly moved towards Zeref, however, worry in her gaze. "Not so fast, kid. I'm not letting you out of this one so easily. Zeref isn't someone you should be hanging out with, he's dangerous and I'm not going to let you get hurt." she insisted.

Zeref watched her carefully, his smile fading as he watched her. "Fairy magic, I sense it around you. Just where have you been?" Zeref asked, observing her carefully. Henry wondered what that was about, until he remembered that Zera had taken Emma away earlier to talk about some kind of plan to defeat Zeref.

"No, don't do it! I don't care what Zera told you, Zeref isn't our enemy and there is another way to stop him!" Henry shouted, pulling himself free from her grip and standing between them and Zeref. Emma and Hook looked concerned, uncertain of what to do, while Zeref simply stared calmly from behind him, a look of sadness deep on his face.

"Zera….she's here. It has been a long time since I've faced her….I suppose you are happy to see her again, aren't you, Mavis?" he asked, smiling up into the air. While it might seem like insanity to Emma and Hook, and anyone else who might be observing him, Henry knew that it was not the case. Mavis was still alive, she simply didn't have physical form anymore. She used her magic to create an illusionary body for herself, one that only people with the Fairy Tail guild mark could see.

Henry was now aware that she was nearby, feeling a bit of sympathy for the girl that was wandering around invisibly at the moment. "Well, she wasn't alone, buddy. Your pal, August, was with her, and they were both insane. If you think I'm doing a thing either of them say, you've got another thing coming. Try harder than that if you want to deceive me, I'm not falling for any tricks of yours." Emma insisted, now seeing her visit as an attempt to trick her.

Zeref frowned slightly at her, looking confused. "August was there? I suppose I did not give any of them orders quite yet, but he has no reason to be with Zera. Though, as my most loyal general, there is little to worry about in the end." he decided, looking pleased with his conclusion.

"Who the hell is August? What happened to you, Swan, when you went with that fairy?" Hook demanded, clearly having other concerns at this point. At least he wasn't going after Zeref, Henry decided. It was always a better alternative to keep violence out of things like this.

Emma glared at them, her arms crossed over her chest as she decided to simply stare down Zeref, who seemed rather unconcerned with her anger. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it. That fairy was insane, her plan made no sense." Emma argued, but Zeref closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I doubt that, Zera knows quite a bit more about magic than any other from your land. You see, I came to her once, seeking out someone with strong light magic to try and take away our curse. In the end, even she was unable to do so, and ultimately, she made matters far worse than they had ever been." he stated, glancing away. "In a way, you could say that Zera is the creator of the most powerful spell in existence, one which no one has seen the full potential of. If it was not for Zera, Fairy Heart would not exist, and there would be no reason to keep Mavis in her current state."

 **Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Seriously, you guys are amazing. Sorry for ending this chapter in a bit of a cliffhanger, it was getting pretty long and I had to stop it somewhere. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will reveal the creation of Fairy Heart, as well as a bit more about what the members of Fairy Tail are up to now that they are in Storybrooke. Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Once Upon a Time

( _Many years ago, in the Enchanted Forest)_

Zoso's help had come and gone, and with his failure to cure Mavis and Zeref, that left only one more option. Zera had an idea, focused on the two people in front of her. "I've noticed it a lot lately, how strong your love for each other has gotten. I think if we add in a little something extra, it just might do the trick." she had told them, smiling as she guided them deep into the forest.

Zeref did not know where they were going, but Mavis had hope so he chose to follow. Ever since they began meeting with Zera, Mavis had grown brighter, much more like she used to be. She was happy and dancing, often talking to Zeref like they used to. At times, he was even led to believe she still might love him. There was a bond between them, something that had grown from an understanding no one else could gain. No one else could experience the unique suffering of their curse, and that was why they clung together in even the darkest of moments in their lives. Regardless of the terrible things they might do to each other, Zeref knew this bond would never break, that a part of them would always love each other.

"See? I told you, true love can break any curse. We just didn't have all the pieces of the puzzle." Mavis had stated, teasing Zeref gently and grabbing his hand as they walked. She had gotten far more affectionate here, something Zeref did not mind at the moment. It was not as if anyone else could touch him, so he welcomed any embrace she could give to him. He felt her cheek nuzzle his arm as well, before she pulled back and gave him a bright smile, swinging their hands as they walked forward.

Zera smiled back at them, watching them with a look of adoration on her face. "Aw, see, that's just what I'm talking about. You two are so cute together and you don't even realize it. Come on, we're almost there." Zera told them, moving quicker as they rushed forward. Zeref still did not know where she was taking them. Zera had requested to keep it a secret, and Mavis had been pleased to do so. She loved the idea of adventure, of solving a mystery regardless of how strange it seemed.

Still, Zeref wished to know what it was. He wanted an idea of what kind of magic she sought to use, since he was well informed in the magical arts. Few knew more than he did about the magical world, unless you looked at magical races as a whole. Fairies excelled in light magic, an art Zeref had abandoned after seeing how corrupt it became in his hands. Even the lightest of spells turned to black in his grip, showing him that his curse did more than steal life away from others. It stole the life away from his spells, forcing him to use nothing but dark magic. Luckily, Mavis' illusions were considered a neutral spell, capable of being light or dark, thus she was still able to use them however she pleased.

"Mavis, if you are uncomfortable with testing her methods out, I am willing to take the risk of seeing just what she seeks to use to cure us." Zeref offered, whispering to her so Zera could not hear. The fairy was still far more concerned with the girl she had become friends with, rather than Zeref. She did not mind Zeref's presence, but it was clear that the two of them could be nothing more than acquaintances at best.

Mavis frowned at Zeref, shaking her head. "No, I trust Zera. If she says this will work, then I know in my heart that it will. Besides, I'm ready to be freed from this, whatever it takes." she told him, smiling brightly at him as Zera pushed aside a wall of vines, covering what appeared to be a large cavern hidden deep in the forest. She stepped inside, beckoning for them to follow.

"As you wish. I will not stop you, but be aware that there are risks involved. This is still magic, regardless of how light she claims it is. Our curse will attempt to corrupt it, it could result in catastrophe for this realm." he warned. Mavis nodded, laughing off his warning. Perhaps if she had listened to him, if she had taken him more seriously, they could have prevented the outcome of this little experiment of theirs.

"Stop being so pessimistic, you're like the opposite of a fairy. So dark and grumpy all the time….." Mavis mused, seeming to be thoughtful for a moment on just what Zeref was like. "Aha! I know, you actually are a spriggan, a master of magic but too concerned in the ugliness of it to see the joy in the world around you." she declared, while Mavis rolled his eyes.

"Actually, a spriggan is a fairy that delves deep into the art of black magic. The most well known one is currently the Black Fairy, though few outside of our own kind know of that term for her." Zera stated, overhearing Mavis' words.

Zeref smiled at her, a rather dark smile as he thought of who he was and the things he had done. "Perhaps I am a spriggan then….after all, I am a master of dark magic, capable of doing the impossible with my spells." he mused. Zera looked frightened at his words, while Mavis scowled at him, her hands on her hips as she tried to stare him down.

"That wasn't nice, Zeref. Be good, you aren't here to scare our new friend." Mavis ordered, while the Black Wizard sighed, giving Mavis a slightly less frightening smile as he nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I will do as you wish, my fairy princess." he stated, bowing dramatically before her. Mavis giggled with joy, clearly happy with having Zeref play along with her fantasy. As strange as it was, this was how they had first bonded, over Mavis' love of fairies. If Zeref could make her smile by being a spriggan, than he would gladly take on that title for as long as he lived. Perhaps he should use it in the empire he was starting, after all, he did need a place where those in the continent of Ishgar would be unable to find him.

Zera smiled at them, happy to watch them play for a few moments longer before she cleared her throat, trying to get their attention. Mavis had been running around the cavern, yelling at Zeref to try and catch her as she did so. With an eye roll, Zeref had listened to her command and chased her around, hearing her giggle and shout about how she felt as light as a fairy here, how he would have to be faster than that to catch her. Still, it was a distraction from their goal, one which had to stop at some point.

"As amusing as this is, I suggest you take a look behind me." Zera stated, watching as Mavis stopped, staring at what Zera had behind her back. Zeref gazed at it as well, frowning as he tried to determine just what use this could be. A massive crystal was behind Zera, lodged deep within a pool of still, blue water. The water itself seemed to glow faintly in the cavern, as if illuminated by the crystal itself. "This is one of the greatest of our treasures, a stone far purer than even a diamond. Fairies have protected it for generations, always trying to prevent any harm from coming to it. You see, this stone is born of the purest of magic, from the love between two fairies born long ago. Their love was so pure and strong, they sought to share it with the world, and make it last forever. That is why they immortalized themselves in this form, transforming themselves into a crystal in which their souls would forever survive within."

Zeref observed it calmly, sensing the immense magic power within. It was a storage unit of sorts, just as she had described, containing an almost unlimited supply of light magic. Perhaps there was just enough to stay pure, even through the darkness of their curse. "There is so much magic….perhaps it will be enough. Mavis, are you sure you wish to attempt this? It would mean stealing away a great treasure from an ancient race, and even then, there is no guarantee that it will succeed in freeing you." Zeref asked, watching Mavis' awed face transform into a determined look.

"Yes, there are no other options. I've run the calculations in my head, our odds of success may be slim today, however, they are far greater than they would be if we work alone to try and find our cure." Mavis stated confidently, the strategist in her coming out. He had rarely seen this side of her, though he knew it was a part of her. Having been the guild leader of Fairy Tail during a time of war took its toll on her, and it left her with a mind designed to see all possible outcomes of a situation.

Still, even with that mindset, she had eventually lost the ability to see her guild members as players in a chess game between nations. People began dying around her, a result of the curse, and that was why she came back to him, seeking out some method of ending her cursed existence. This had been the only solace he had for her, the only option he had yet to explore for a cure. If this did not work, he was afraid of letting her join him in his plan for death. END, while incredibly powerful and potentially capable of granting his wish, would result in a painful end for anyone.

Zera smiled at Mavis, stepping forward and taking her hands with confidence. She no longer feared Mavis' curse, but somehow, she was still uncomfortable with Zeref's. It made little sense to Zeref, considering she was at a higher risk around the person who cared for her more, but if it helped Mavis, he would not object. "Good, because I have a good feeling about this. All it will take is a little bit of a transfer, moving the magic from the stone to you. Then, once you are filled with the magic of true love, you will be capable of breaking any curse, even the one placed on you." Zera stated, sounding confident in her words.

"We have tried true love before, you are aware that it is what cursed Mavis, correct?" Zeref asked, watching as Zera nodded, staring up at the crystal as she walked into the water with Mavis at her side.

Her hand pressed against the crystal, a look of reverence on her face as she stared into the surface of the smooth stone. "I know, you told me all about it. This is stronger than true love's kiss, though. It contains the full power of all the love from two of the most powerful fairies in history. If anything is capable of ending your curse, this would be it." she argued. Zeref stared at the stone, watching Mavis nod at him and give him a thumbs up as she stood behind Zera, grabbing the fairy's hand without hesitation in the water.

"It'll be alright, I promise! After all, what could be worse than our curse?" she stated, smiling brightly at him. Zeref would later wish that he had stopped her at that moment, that he had acted on the feeling of worry that he had deep in his heart at that moment. Still, the brightness on Mavis' face had given him hope, hope that he had not had in a very long time. He did not want to destroy it so quickly, so he stayed silent and nodded, giving Mavis a slight smile.

"Regardless of what happens, Mavis, know that my heart will always be yours. I have never loved someone the way I care for you, and no one has seen me the way you do. I value that more than you can comprehend, and should you ever be in need of my assistance, all you have to do is ask." he told her, watching as Mavis nodded, rolling her eyes at him.

"Stop being so dramatic, Zeref! This isn't goodbye, I've still got plenty of adventures in mind for us. We'll be together forever, I promise!" she had told him, something that made his heart beat a little faster at the time. He wanted that future so badly, a chance to have happiness with this girl before him. Still, fate had other ideas in mind for his story.

Zera closed her eyes, focusing on the magic around them. As he stood away from them, Zeref could sense the ethernano in the air lessening, being drawn into the crystal before him as the magic began to flow between them. Zera was the link between Mavis and the crystal, the person that allowed the magic to flow into her body. He could feel that bright magic filling Mavis, increasing her magical ability tremendously in seconds. The room itself seemed to glow with white light as the magic began to transfer over, until the glow resided solely around Mavis.

"I feel…warm. It's so light…." Mavis had whispered, her voice awed as she held out her arms, observing the glow around her skin. Zera was breathing hard when she opened her eyes, stepping back to stare at the results of her spell. Suddenly, Zeref and Zera were both blasted back by a wave of magic, pure white mixing in with a wave of black as Mavis cried out, screaming in pain.

Zera collided with Zeref, both of them, slamming against the cave wall as the blast continued on, unstoppable. Zeref watched in silent horror, sensing that the magic within Mavis was not lessening even in the slightest with each pulse. Every pulse of magic kept Zera and Zeref trapped against the wall, unable to reach the woman they both wished to protect. "Oh no….what have I done?" Zera asked, horror deep in her voice.

Zeref stared on with a grimace on his face, rising slowly as he felt his body nearly being torn apart by the force of Mavis' magic. "It must be stopped….regardless of the price. This is not what Mavis would have wanted…." he whispered, taking a step closer to her.

"What are you going to do?" Zera demanded, tears streaming down her cheeks as Zeref gazed solemnly at Mavis, aware of just what needed to be done. If true love's kiss brought Ankhersam's curse to Mavis, perhaps it could bring yet another curse to her body. A sleeping curse would put her magic into a dormant state, where he could wait until the time was right to awaken her. Once he found a way to seal away that power, to free her from both curses, he would awaken her again.

"The power of true love will stop this. In the end, I always knew this would happen. I should have known from the start….everyone I love always leaves me in the end." Zeref stated angrily, finally taking one last step and closing the distance between himself and Mavis. She was crying, her body hunched over on the ground as he kneeled down beside her, his palm cupping her cheek gently. "Do you want me to stop this, Mavis? If it is your desire, I will put an end to your suffering, and give you the peace I have yet to find." he offered.

Mavis stared at him, tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. "Zeref….I don't want to leave you!" she screamed, before another wave of magic blasted out from her, black and white exploding from her body as she was unable to contain so much power. "At the same time….I can't stand to be around you. I don't know how to feel….I love you….and I hate what you've done to me….tell me what to do!" she begged, looking so lost and helpless.

Zeref gazed at her sadly, feeling tears fall down his own cheeks. "Rest, then. I will not force you to think on decisions such as this, an impossible choice within your own heart." he had told her. Mavis sniffled slightly, gazing into his eyes as Zeref leaned down, giving her one last kiss. It had been sweet and precious, a bittersweet moment as he knew just what he planned on this doing.

It seemed that it had worked, when he felt Mavis go limp in his arms, the magic pulses stopping as suddenly as they began. Staring at her, she looked as if she were dead, but Zeref knew better. She was immortal, and as much as his curse strived to kill her, this was the closest it could get. The final black pulse from her body had been a sign, the sign of true love keeping her alive even as it brought upon her a fate worse than death. He still had one final piece of advice for her as he sat on the ground, cradling her limp form with tears falling down his cheeks. "Rest, my sweet fairy, and always let love live on deep in your fairy heart."

( _Today, in Storybrooke)_

Lucy was a bit dazed by all the insanity going on right now. She had been living her normal life in this world, pretending to be 'cured' of her insanity that came when she first arrived and working like a normal member of society until this point. Now, she was dragged into a strange town, where her magic seemed to work again. On top of all that, Natsu was back. She didn't know what kind of miracle had done it, but it made her so happy to see her old friend, smiling and butting heads with Gray like usual.

"Yo, Luce! Man, you've gotten old." Natsu commented, walking over to her. They were walking down the street, trying to figure out what to do now. Many of the old guild members wanted revenge, but Lucy wasn't sure if they should do it. Going after Zeref would be challenging, and none of them had any idea where this dagger that could destroy him would be.

"Aye, she's gotten fat too." Happy added, flying by his side. Lucy glared at the cat, raising her fist in anger. She was not fat, nor had she ever been fat. That cat didn't understand that a woman's body was meant to have curves.

"Watch it, cat. I think I liked you better when you couldn't talk." Lucy told him, watching as Happy flew out of her reach, hiding behind Natsu to avoid her anger. "Anyway, a lot has changed since you….left. This isn't our world anymore, and Fairy Tail….well, I guess it doesn't exist anymore." she stated, touching her guild mark wistfully. Maybe they could bring it back together again, but it would be hard work. They had no one to lead them, not since Makarov….well, Lucy didn't like thinking about that. The darker parts of their war against the Alvarez Empire still haunted her memories, and she didn't want to dwell on them.

Natsu stared at her, frowning slightly. "So? That doesn't mean I'm not going to kick Zeref's butt. That guy doesn't stand a chance against me." Natsu insisted with a smirk, while Lucy shook her head, not so confident in his words.

"Regardless of what you think, our best option is to find that weapon he was talking about. He is immortal, even if your magic is strong, I don't think it is enough to destroy him." Lucy stated, frowning as she thought of what to do. That was when she got an idea, something she should have tried right off the bat. "Oh! I know just what to do. I've been waiting for a chance to use these guys again, I've missed them so much. Open, Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Lucy shouted, a key in hand as she brought out the two blue spirits, hovering in the air.

"Piri, piri!" they stated, the only words they seemed to say in this form. Lucy grinned at them, watching as Natsu gave her a bored look.

"Just you watch, Gemini will take care of this problem for us. I want you to go find the man people around here call Gold. From what I've heard, he seems to be the one that knows where this dagger supposedly is. I want to know everything about it, and where to find it." Lucy ordered, watching Gemini nod at her, flying off to follow her orders.

Natsu stared at her, shaking his head. "Luce, this plan is so lame. Where is all the fighting, the battles to prove your strength? Come on, I want some action already! You guys already screwed up my chance to get Zeref last time, now you're ruining it again!" he complained.

Lucy shrugged, wondering just how much Natsu really missed fighting. Sure, it got entertaining around the guild hall when it was just for fun, but battles against the dark guilds and the Alvarez Empire had been different. There was something serious about them, the risk of death that they were facing in every battle. She didn't like that feeling, the sense that someone was going to die soon. It was too dark for her, and she hated thinking that any of her friends would go away soon.

"So, Gemini is going to tell us all about this Gold guy? Just how is that going to help us against Zeref?" Natsu demanded, still not following her logic.

"Didn't you hear them before? Zeref seems to think that Gold knows where this dagger is. With Gemini's power, we'll know everything he knows. It'll be a piece of cake to get the dagger after that." Lucy stated proudly, watching as her spirits returned. She smiled at them, waiting to see just what they had accomplished. In a matter of moments, they transformed, the exact image of Gold standing directly in front of them.

"Well, I have to say, I didn't expect to see all of this info in that man's head. He was a tough one to sneak up on, but he was nothing compared to us." Gemini told Lucy, smiling as Gold. It looked creepy, much too bright for the face they now wore, but Lucy did her best to ignore it. Natsu jumped back, along with Happy, at the sight, clearly disturbed by Gemini's new look.

Staring over at Gemini, Lucy smiled. "So, what do you have on the dagger?" Lucy asked, while Gemini frowned, looking slightly concerned.

"It doesn't seem like it is designed to kill all immortals, only the Dark One. At least, that is what this man thinks. The dagger is connected to his power, if you are in possession of it, you can control his every action, and he fears losing it to someone else. That is why he keeps it well-hidden, protected by his own magic. If someone were to kill Gold with it, they would gain his dark magic and his immortality." Gemini told her, while Lucy frowned. If it was only designed to kill one man, what use was the dagger to them? It was a weapon, sure, but they had no clue if it would work against Zeref.

Natsu smirked at Gemini, looking excited over this. "Sweet, we just get the dagger and take this Dark One's magic, then we'll be strong enough to defeat Zeref!" Natsu insisted, while Lucy smacked his head.

"Knock it off, idiot. Then we'd have even worse problems to deal with. Can you even imagine what immortality would be like? You would have to watch everyone in the guild die, while you stayed the same forever. It'd be….unbearable." she decided at last, uncomfortable with the idea. Natsu didn't look quite so eager after Lucy put it that way, his face browning thoughtful and serious.

"We have to try something, though. Zeref will destroy everyone in the guild if we don't, just to get his hands on Mavis again. You don't think he's given up on that , do you?" he asked, while Lucy shook her head. They knew little of Fairy Heart or where it came from, but its immense power could do incredible things if channeled into an actual spell. She did not want to see what use Zeref had for it now.

Glancing over at Gemini, Lucy wondered if there was another way. "Gemini, based on what you've learned from his mind, do you think the dagger could destroy Zeref?" Lucy asked, watching the spirit frown, thinking for a few moments before grimacing, stumbling slightly as their weight shifted and they lost their balance.

"Damn, this body is weird. That man hobbled himself to save his life from a war, but it makes moving around difficult. Anyway, the dagger might be an option, but it's hard to say for sure. Rumplestiltskin, or Gold as he is known here, is immortal and can survive any wound save one dealt with that blade. If you want to try, I know where he has it hidden. Quite clever, if I must say so, I never would have guessed if I didn't have his mind right now." Gemini stated, smiling at Lucy.

Lucy grinned back at her spirit, glad that they finally had some type of luck in this world. After being locked up almost immediately after arriving, Lucy had no love for the realm she found herself in. Much like Edolas, it lacked magic, but even worse than that, the people all treated her like the crazy one. As far as she could tell, she was the most sane person around, regardless of what everyone claimed. "Great work, lead the way!" Lucy stated, chasing after the spirit who began limping towards the clock tower. Natsu grinned before running after them, happy to have a mission that could keep him active again.

* * *

"Wait….you're saying that Zera is actually a powerful fairy? Sorry, but I'm not buying it. I've been in love before, and trust me, it didn't give me any special super powers, it didn't make anything even remotely magical around me." Emma argued, continuing their conversation from before in the forest. Zeref had just made the claim that Zera knew more about magic than any other person in Misthaven, while Hook and Henry stood still.

Hook didn't seem all that pleased hearing about Emma's former love, but beyond the tension in his jaw, he did not let it show. Zeref could see it, though, something he had ultimately gotten used to doing over the years. He could read people well, even if he did his best to avoid them. It served him well, helping him understand when someone would attack, or when they would run. "Perhaps not in the sense you are thinking. Blue is the one with the greatest capability for light magic, however, Orange, or Zera as she prefers, is the most knowledgable. She was always too shy for public jobs, you see, so she found herself working mostly within the home of the fairies, sorting through their records and keeping track of spells that would have long-since been forgotten if not for her." Zeref stated, gazing upward at the sky.

Henry nodded, glancing over at Emma with his new book in his hand. "He's right, Zera knows more about magic than even Blue would know. If you don't believe him, believe me. I found their story, I know more about their world than you do. Please, just trust me this time, and show me that you can accept that sometimes, things don't make sense in this world. We can't control death, but we can control our actions in life. Zeref is no different then us, he simply wants to find a way to end his own suffering." Henry tried, fighting for his new friend.

Zeref was still intrigued by this boy, the one who seemed to trust in him so easily. In a way, Henry was much like Mavis. Both of them saw the brightest parts of the world, and managed to create an image of it where the darkness would always fade at some point. It was why he had agreed to help Henry, to see if there was an Author capable of rewriting their story. "Sorry, kid, I'm just not feeling it. Zera told me some nonsense about me being able to stop Zeref because I'm the product of true love. As far as I'm concerned, that was what allowed me to save you and become the savior, but I am nothing else beyond that. Heck, I can hardly save this town, so I might as well no longer be the savior either. All I did was try and give my son one kiss, that does not warrant any such title." Emma argued, sounding very sure of herself.

Zeref was trying to figure out just what the fairy was planning with Emma. True love was her plan again, yet they both remembered how it turned out last time. He did not think she would venture down that path again, yet here she was, seeking out Emma for some reason. Perhaps there was something to her thought, though. Emma's magic was strong, and now that he focused more on the dormant power within her, it appeared to be even stronger than the power of Fairy Heart itself, something he had never expected to sense. She could keep it contained, even without thinking about it. That very fact was amazing itself, and he wondered if the fairy might have actually found the cure she had always sought. However, it was too little too late. Mavis was gone, trapped with the curse of Fairy Heart, and even with the assistance of Emma, he did not think that magic could be lost.

"Back up a second, Swan. Are you saying that this fairy told you to love someone? Is that what she wanted you to do?" Hook asked, sounding just as lost and confused as Emma had been.

Zeref nodded, smiling slightly as he glanced at the pirate. "It is not all that surprising. True love, the most powerful magic of all, the one thing capable of breaking any curse. Yet, what do you do when true love is the cause of your curse? It clearly cannot break it so easily, so you seek out a power even stronger. In the end, even if you open your heart to the idea of love, it will only lead to more pain and destruction." Zeref argued, his voice filled with pain over his own past.

"Don't talk like that, there's still hope! Mavis is still alive in there, we just have to figure out how to separate that magic from her. It wasn't always a part of her, there has to be a way to take it away again. If my Mom can cure you of Ankhersam's Curse, then you can both be free at last. There would be no need for this war, no need for anyone to die." Henry argued, pleading with Zeref.

This boy was so innocent, unable to see the truth that existed in this life. Everything died at some point, regardless of their wishes. "Everything dies in the end, Henry, it is best to accept that now before it is too late." Zeref stated, while Henry's smile faded, glancing down at the book in his hand. "I told you before, you hold the book of darkness in your hands. There is no happy ending for us, regardless of what you wish for. The only thing that awaits us is pain and suffering, that is why I simply wish to rest, to end that suffering in the only form possible to anyone." he continued.

Henry didn't seem too convinced, glaring at Zeref. "I told you before, I am going to change all of it! I will stop Acnologia, and you will help me. You said you'd offer me your power, so do it now. If magic isn't strong enough to stop him, I need something that is. Do you still have it in you to create one last demon?" Henry asked, watching as Zeref narrowed his eyes at the boy.

The Black Wizard could see where the child's mind had gone, and he did see the potential in the idea. A powerful demon, one that was physically stronger than any he had created before, that would be their best chance to truly destroy the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. "Bring me a book from the Sorcerer's Mansion and your pen. Do that, and I shall be capable of doing as you ask. If you seek out the mansion, it is on the other side of town, hidden by a heavy cloaking spell. Emma Swan, with the power I sense within you, it should be more than enough to destroy that barrier and allow both of you to gain entry."

With those words, Zeref turned to leave, a cloud of black smoke the only sign that he had ever been there in the first place. No one knew what to do at that point, even if Henry was sure of what needed to be done. Emma wanted to protect her son from the villain he seemed to be so friendly with, Hook wanted to protect Emma from whatever disaster was coming to this town, and Henry simply wanted to find everyone their happy ending. This was his new goal, he decided, the plan in mind. He was calling it Operation Spriggan, in honor of his new friend. The purpose behind it, well, he couldn't quite share that with his family, but he knew deep down what it was. He was going to free Zeref from his curse, and bring light to his life.

 **I've got another chapter ready for you! I hope you enjoy, thank you once again for the reviews. If you have any comments or questions, feel free to leave me a review and I'll do my best to reply soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Once Upon a Time

Regina was angry, angry with Henry and the Charmings for this entire mess. If Emma hadn't been stupid enough to bring Zeref here, Henry would still be safe. He wouldn't have run off to who knows where, in search of some stupid idea that they had a different villain to deal with first. That was what she thought as she stormed into Gold's shop, with David following behind her.

"Regina, stop this! Henry may be upset, but there are other ways to deal with it." he was saying. Regina could care less, she wanted to get her son back. Gold always had a way of finding people, and if she had to make a deal to bring Henry back to safety, she would.

"Ah, the evil queen and our former prince, to what do I owe the honor?" Gold inquired, standing behind the counter with a slight smile on his face. He seemed rather calm, considering there was a massive group of people searching for him outside. Bored and realizing he wasn't being of any use to Regina at the moment, David stepped back, gazing out the window as he tried to think of a new tactic to convince Regina to stop with her plan to drag Henry back, regardless of his wishes.

Regina glared at Gold, leaning over his counter. "What did you do to my son? He seems convinced that Zeref isn't a villain after all, and for some reason, this strikes me as something you would do." Regina demanded, while Gold chuckled, staring at Regina in slight disbelief.

"Oh really? And just what would I have to gain by this little lie of yours? Henry may be a bright boy, but he still believes in others far too easily. He was rather attached to Zeref during our trip here, I would not be surprised if that attachment remains." Gold stated, while Regina continued staring down Gold.

"Gold is right, we need to take a step back and think for a few seconds. Do you honestly think Henry would want you returning to this? Even if you are worried, he would not want you jumping back into a world of magic just to protect him!" David tried, turning towards her to get their attention.

Regina turned towards him, her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Just what did you have in mind, Charming, swing a sword around until our enemy magically disappears? Zeref is immortal, there isn't a sword on earth that could kill him. If we want to stand a chance against this enemy, we'll need magic. As much as I hate to admit it, that means we'll need you, Gold." Regina stated, turning towards the Dark One and looking resigned to her fate.

"Fine, do what you want, Regina. Don't come crying to me when Henry leaves you because of your broken promises. I've got a grandson to find, I don't have time to waste on deals with Rumplestiltskin." David stated, walking out the door and leaving them behind. Regina thought it was better that way anyway. The Charmings would only slow her down, too lost in their morals and righteousness. Her family would always come first, regardless of how much she would have to darken her heart to get there.

Turning back to Gold, Regina focused once more on the task at hand. "So, it would appear that you've got a problem with your son again. Sorry, I'm not in the mood to help you after your little accusation earlier. Try me again later, when you don't have something to blame me for." Gold stated, moving to leave to the back of his shop.

"Well, I think you might be interested in listening, considering that Henry says we have some other villain to worry about. He claims to have found another story book, this one about their world." Regina told Gold, watching as the Dark One paused, turning back towards her with a look of confusion on his face.

"That isn't possible…there has only ever been one Author, and that book is his legacy. A second one should not exist." Gold argued, far more knowledgeable about the book than Regina was. Even she had no clue where the first book had come from, the second one was just as much of a mystery to her.

Regina could care less about them, however, all she was worried about was the effect they were having on Henry. "Well, it does, and Henry seems to think that Zeref is some kind of misunderstood hero now. He's convinced that we can help him, and that our real focus should be on this other villain. Acnologia, that was the name he gave me. You deal in names, I want to know everything you know about this guy and if my son is actually in any danger because of this." Regina demanded, while Gold frowned, gazing at some books contained on a shelf behind him.

Belle came out then, having overheard the yelling from the other room. "Acnologia? Wow, that's a name I haven't heard since I was a child. My mother used to tell me this story about a dragon from ancient times with that name, who was once a man." she stated, sounding somewhat wistful as she mentioned her mother.

Gold stared at her in confusion, his hand clasped on his cane as he turned towards her. "You've heard of this villain? Even I cannot recall ever meeting someone by that name, and I know almost everyone that ever existed in our land." Gold argued.

Belle smiled at him, shaking her head as she gave a quick, short laugh. "He's a fictional character, not a real villain. Acnologia was a man who wanted to be a hero, who learned magic to fight for all of humanity in a dark war that plagued his land. In the end, the magic he gained corrupted him and transformed him into the very beasts he sought to destroy. I never really liked the ending that much, I preferred my books that told tales of the victories of heroes. Defeat like that….it is almost too painful for everyone involved. No one wins in a war where everyone dies like that." Belle argued, sounding sad over the story.

"Wait, what do you mean he became a monster? Just what did he become?" Regina demanded, only to see the doors burst open behind her to Gold's shop. David stood in the doorway, his eyes wide as he glared over at Gold.

"Regina, get away from him. There's a good chance that the man in front of you isn't the real Gold. I just saw him, walking down the street with two of the new strangers in town." he stated, narrowing his eyes at the Dark One. Belle stared at him in confusion, while Regina began to wonder just who David actually saw. There was no way Gold would be seen with them, not unless he was killing them to protect that precious dagger of his.

Gold himself seemed to look concerned, walking over to the window with a focused glare on his face. His gaze searched the streets for this mysterious double, while Belle tried to focus on answering Regina's previous question. "Well, as terrifying as that might be, I know that this is my Rumple here. I've been with him since our encounter with Zeref at the clock tower, there is no way he's been replaced by a double since then." she argued, before turning towards the former queen.

"Where were they heading? The strangers with this other me, where were they going?" Gold demanded, after he deemed that he could not see them from his shop.

David shrugged, not looking too concerned with that information. "Why does that even matter? Even if you are the real Gold, it shouldn't concern you what they're up to. As far as I could tell, they were just heading to the clock tower. They weren't doing anything troublesome like they were earlier." he insisted. Gold's grip tightened on his cane, glaring out the window as he swallowed and turned quickly.

Turning to the others, it became obvious that Gold had a plan to manipulate them once more. He was always able to get what he wanted out of a deal, to always end up on the winning side. His words confirmed that, revealing a much more pressing concern than Regina's questioning into a villain that may or may not even be in Storybrooke. "Is that so? Well, it seems our adversaries are a bit smarter than I first thought. Regina, even if this Acnologia does exist, we have a bigger problem on our hands. Those strangers are about to find my dagger, and I promise you, you do not want to be near me when that happens."

 _(Many years ago, in the land of Fiore)_

As a boy, there was only one thing Acnologia wished to do. He wished to avenge his family, the people that had been destroyed by the monsters that roamed the sky as he grew up. Dragons were fierce creatures, intelligent and unstoppable unless you had the right tool to make you strong enough to compete with them. This was what started his pursuit of power, the idea that he needed it to complete his goals.

It had been quite a dark day, the first time he sought out someone to train him. Rumors had spread that dragons were willing to help wizards defeat others of their own kind. As strange as it was, it was his best chance at finding the ones responsible for the horrors he had witnessed as a child. His entire village had been burned to the ground, while he had been out of town to gather firewood for his family. When he returned, all he saw was the blaze of the flames, and massive dragons swooping down to eat the people screaming below.

Today, he was older, with a darker look on his face. He didn't smile too often since then, his outlook on life darkened by the things he had learned. If he needed to use dragons to defeat dragons, so be it. In the end, his teachers would die as well, regardless of what he told them today. They could never be trusted, and he would destroy every last one of them. "Good evening, Lady Irene. I've come in search of one of the mighty dragons, willing to bestow upon me the gifts of a dragon slayer." he had announced, walking into a large room where a woman stood waiting for him. She had dark scarlet hair, and a fierce look on her face. She was known for her enchantments, a powerful dragon slayer and a very prominent leader of the time.

"Ah yes, you must be Acnologia? I had forgotten that another potential wizard was coming today, in search of trying out my newest method of fighting back against those dragons." Irene stated, standing up with a smile on her face, a staff in hand. She was rather young, considering how much she had accomplished. If the rumors were true, this woman before him had created the magic he sought, the magic powerful enough to slay monsters.

With a slight bow, Acnologia nodded. "Indeed, though I do think this test of yours is rather unnecessary. Wouldn't it be more efficient to simply train those who seek this power? Your army would grow quicker, and you would have a greater chance of success during our war." he argued, trying to utilize as little time as possible on this matter.

Irene looked distant, gazing to her side as two massive things entered the room. Acnologia stood very still, doing his best to hide his rage as two dragons stepped inside. "Perhaps, but not all things should be rushed. Behind me stands Belserion, the dragon that is much like a mother to me, and Morana, the great water dragon. Should you prove yourself worthy, your ideals matching those of my own, Morana will become your trainer and you shall become the first to test my new methods." Irene stated, smiling at Acnologia who nodded, keeping his clenched fists hidden underneath his cloak.

He knew the rumors about this girl, that she thought coexistence was possible between humans and dragons. Acnologia knew better, but if he wished to obtain this power, he would have to be deceptive and tell her what she wished to hear. "Of course, please forgive my rudeness, Lady Irene." he stated, watching as she smiled, seeming to be pleased with that start. "If you wish to know my reasoning, it lies in my past. Long ago, dragons burnt down and destroyed my home as part of this war. As much as it pains me to admit, it showed me that not all dragons are kind creatures like I had always thought, that some need to be stopped at all costs. We are fighting in a war, and even if some of us long for peace with each other, it is still necessary to make sacrifices if we wish to obtain victory and become something more than sheep to the beasts that see us as nothing more than prey." he continued. The best basis of a lie was the truth, after all. So long as he sounded like he desired peace with dragons, Irene would be satisfied and grant him his power.

"For one so young to see such darkness….it must have been challenging, growing up like that. I am glad that even with that memory in your life, you are still capable of understanding that not all dragons are responsible for that event. Some still remain who are good and pure, who can become our friends and live by our sides." she stated happily, her hand touching Belserion's shoulder.

Belserion was watching Acnologia with narrowed eyes, glancing over at her friend. "Perhaps, I do not know if he is a good choice, my child. I sense something within him, something dark that is waiting to be unleashed." she warned. Irene did not notice it though, laughing off Belserion's warning.

"Of course there's darkness in him, did you not just hear his tale? Anyone with a past such as that will have darkness in their heart, it is simply a part of our mourning process. So long as he has learned to channel it properly, I see no issues with imbuing him with the power of a Water Dragon Slayer." she argued.

Belserion still did not seem convinced, but she nodded in agreement. "As you wish, but do not tell me you were not warned. This man will turn on us, I can feel it. When that day comes, be prepared to run or lose everything you've ever cared about." she warned. Acnologia disliked this beast immediately, realizing how bright it truly was. She was capable of seeing through his act almost immediately, but luckily, Irene seemed to believe in him. That was all that was necessary to gain this power, so it seemed like it was too late for her dragon ally to help. All Belserion's objection had done was move her up on his list of targets, a dragon that needed to be destroyed in order to protect his secrets.

"I see no issue with the boy, Belserion. That darkness is good, it makes him strong, a worthy human of learning the secrets of our power. I want him to be my partner, the one to train under me and understand the ways of water and dragons." Morana had stated, sounding satisfied with Acnologia already. "Besides, we have tried and failed with each potential candidate before him. If we find a reason to reject the one person whose ideals have finally seemed to match our own, we will never find another to train again." she continued, while Belserion huffed, turning away with a look of irritation on her face.

Irene looked thoughtful, carefully considering the advice of the two dragons before her before sighing, her eyes closed. "Very well. As much as I respect and admire Belserion, I will agree with Morana in this case. Acnologia, you will train under her in the art of dragon slaying magic, the first of your kind." she stated, sounding wary as she stepped closer to him. "Prepare yourself, this will not be a pleasant experience. In order to destroy dragons, one must have the strength of them as well. I shall use my enchantments, with the help of Morana, to imbue you with the powers of one of them so you stand a chance against a dragon in battle."

Acnologia nodded, already aware that it would take pain to achieve his goals. He had expected this, however, he was not prepared for how close Morana got to him for the spell. His entire body was tense as the dragon pressed her snout to his forehead, her eyes closed and deep in focus. It took all of his willpower to let the beast that close to him, to not lash out then and there against it. When Irene began her own spell to bind the magic to Acnologia, he grew distracted by the pain. The floor beneath him and the beast seemed to glow white, shining brightly in a circle, surrounding both dragon and human alike. He felt the change within him, the painful growing of his teeth as they sharpened into canines and as his muscles grew stronger and tougher. New scents became obvious to him, his nose sharper than ever as his hearing became stronger as well. Everything felt different, yet somehow, he looked practically the same when it was over.

The massive blue dragon before him seemed pleased as she gazed down at him, while Irene smiled proudly at her achievement. "It seems like you've finally arrived, Acnologia. Do accept this responsibility and make us proud. I look forward to seeing the day you bring peace to our land, and show everyone the correct path we were meant to take." she told him. With a dark smile on his face, Acnologia nodded, leaving with Morana to begin their training. In the end, he would do just that, even if it wasn't in the way Irene imagined. He would show this world that dragons were never meant to exist, by slaughtering them all. He would never allow a single one of those creatures to exist, no matter what it took.

 _(Today, in Storybrooke)_

Emma, Henry, and Hook were standing in front of an empty field, or so they thought. This was the place that Zeref insisted the Sorcerer's mansion could be found, the place Henry insisted on going to after their little chat with the Black Wizard. "I think this is it. Mom, do you think you can take down the ward?" Henry asked, turning towards Emma who frowned. This plan was insane, trying to help the villain that wanted to start a war in town. She didn't understand her son, but at the same time, she was afraid of pushing him away again. She had almost lost him when he learned about Neal being his father, she didn't want that to happen again so soon after he was starting to forgive her.

"I told you before, kid, I'm not Regina. I don't use magic, and I don't want to either." she argued, crossing her arms over her chest. That one time in the Enchanted Forest had been a fluke, something she did not expect to happen ever again. Even if she had the capability to use magic, she did not like the idea of immersing herself even further into the craziness of this town. Emma had already lost so much, she did not want to grow too attached only to find that everyone here had left her once more.

Hook frowned at the area, and as Emma turned to see him, she wondered just why he had come with them in the first place. "Hate to break it to you, love, but that little stunt you pulled with Kora proves otherwise. She told me all about it, how you were too pure of heart for her to steal it away from you." he argued. Emma did not like him taking Henry's side on this one, much preferring to be left out of this magic business entirely.

Emma glared at him, just as she had at her son. "So what? That was a one-time thing, I'm not anything special no matter what anyone thinks." Emma argued. Henry was about to try and talk to her again when something strange happened, something none of them had expected. It began to snow, out of no where in the middle of the forest.

"I see, this is his plan. The Emperor wishes to gain entrance to this place of power, and I shall help him achieve that goal." a male voice stated from the distance, walking forward with a calculating look on his face. He seemed rather young, though still an adult, with pure white hair and a black and white coat on, covering a dress shirt and tie barely visible at his neck. "You will take down this barrier, after all, I have given you no choice in the matter." he continued with a slight smile.

"She will, I promise! I'll get her to take it down, just don't use your magic on her. All it will do is scare her away from it even more, which will not benefit either of us." Henry argued, stepping forward bravely towards the man. Emma had no idea how her son knew this person, but she was not letting him get involved with anyone even potentially dangerous. She grabbed Henry and pulled him back, staring down the man before them.

"Who are you? What makes you think you can give me an order like that?" Emma asked, while the man smiled, glancing around with a look of boredom on his face.

"I am the Winter General, Invel Yura of the Spriggan Twelve. In my land, that very name would inspire fear in others, though I suppose things are different here. I am the only person capable of complete control over ice and snow, the only true winter mage in existence." he stated proudly. "In fact, I think I might be inclined to demonstrate it, if you continue to refuse to assist my Emperor." he continued threateningly.

"Who the bloody hell is this emperor you keep mentioning? Just what are you asking Swan to do?" Hook demanded, getting angry as he stepped forward, standing by Emma's side.

Henry answered for Invel, already aware of who they were talking about. "Zeref. Invel serves Zeref, he's one of the most powerful generals in Zeref's army. All he wants is what we came here for, to break the ward around the Sorcerer's mansion." Henry stated, trying to pull free from Emma to talk with him.

"It seems there is at least one wise among you, one who sees the true brilliance of my leader. He shall be spared, but those who refuse to do as my emperor wishes shall not be so lucky." Invel threatened, one last warning to Emma and Hook who still were not feeling inclined to help this man.

"Look, I don't know what you're problem is, but let's get one thing straight. I have no intention of using magic in any way, and I'm not going to let some pompous little—" Emma began, only for her voice to be cut off when ice froze around her neck, forming a tight collar that slowly loosened slightly to allow her to breath. Attached to it was a chain of ice, connecting her to Hook who looked just as shocked and uncomfortable with the chain.

Hook glanced at Emma with a half-smile on his face. "Well, normally I'd say it is a good day to be chained to your side, however, it seems our circumstances might make this a bit less enjoyable." he commented. Emma glared at him, not in the mood for his snark while they were in the middle of what was clearly a battle with a powerful enemy in front of them.

Invel smiled at them, looking pleased with his work. "There, the spell is done. Now, Emma Swan, I order you to use your magic to break the barrier around this manor. Hook, you are to assist her in any way possible." he declared. Emma was about to go off on him again about his attitude, when she felt her body begin to move uncontrollably. It was as if she had no choice in the matter, she was being forced to approach the barrier where she stopped, standing in front of it as her willpower to fight this began to fade. Her thoughts still screamed at her to stop, but they seemed to get quieter with every passing moment.

Hook didn't look too much better off, stumbling along with her with a grimace on his face. "Swan, damn it, what the hell did you get me into this time?" Hook asked, at least able to speak if he focused enough. Pretty soon even that would be impossible, something Emma saw as well.

"Hook…I'm sorry I didn't trust you…" she stated, wanting to tell him that at least he was better than these new people in town. Sure, he was a selfish pirate bent on revenge, but there were far worse things to be. At least he had stayed true to his word, something that many did not do these days. She should have given him a chance back then, to show her that he could be trusted, but she hadn't even given him that.

"Not now, Swan, just get these bloody things off of us!" he ordered, before hearing Invel laugh at his suggestion from behind them.

"Do you truly think it will be so easy? That is my own personal spell, Ice Lock. It makes both of you my slaves, tying you together until I deem your work worthy enough to be freed. As the master of all things winter, not even you, with all your power, could melt away my chains." he declared. Henry looked worried, standing by Invel's side with his book in his hands. Only now did Emma realize there was something different about it, that the title had changed.

Glaring over at Invel, Emma prepared to attack back, but it was futile She could not move from where she stood, facing the barrier of the mansion with Hook at her side. "Seems like we've reached the end of our rope, Swan. Come on, let's get this thing over with so we can have our freedom back at least." Hook stated, glancing at the wall behind him.

With a harsh glare, Emma focused on trying to find her magic again. She knew that it was possible, that it was in her, but she had never really tried to use it intentionally. Even with her eyes closed, her mind focused on drawing it out, she felt nothing. There was no power, no magic to use, it was just emptiness inside. "Swan, you can do this. Focus on the advice you've been given. If that fairy told you love was the key, then don't be afraid of it. Find love for something in your heart, Swan, and focus on that to break this barrier." Hook stated, touching her hand gently.

Emma's mind went straight to Henry with those words, thinking back to every moment she had with her son. Those were some of the happiest of her life, learning that she should have been there for him, learning that he still forgave her for doing what she thought was best for him. Their adventures together were everything to her, and they kept her smiling in life. Feeling the warmth of Hook's hand around her own, Emma finally began to feel it within her, the warmth and light of the magic she possessed. He had done what no one else could do, he had gotten her to find love in her heart and let it out for the first time in years.

Glancing over at Hook, Emma wondered if there was still another mistake she was making. If he could get her to find this kind of power, did that mean she actually loved him? As she thought about it more, she decided against it. Perhaps there was a connection there, but it was her love for Henry that allowed her to access this power. As she opened her eyes, Emma felt herself smiling at the shimmering golden light in her hands that seemed to spread like ink across the sky in front of her, running along the barrier as it cracked open, bursting down in a rain of golden light. Behind the spell, was a massive building no one in town had ever seen. Emma, Hook, Henry, and Invel stared at it in surprise, all looking satisfied with the results of Emma's actions.

"Alright, she got you to your precious house, now get these damn things off of us." Hook stated, turning towards Invel who stared at him blandly.

"No, I think it is better served on you. Who knows when you might defy his majesty next? Until then, feel free to do as you wish, I have no need of you until the Emperor relays his plan to me." Invel stated, walking off into the distance, the snow vanishing along with him.

Emma and Hook stared at him in shock, both of them concerned with this greatly. Just how were they supposed to get used to something like this? They could not be chained together like this, the problems it would create would be enormous. "I promise, you will regret this Invel. I am not letting you get away with this." Emma declared, while Hook stood by her side, smirking at her.

"Sounds like we are in agreement on that one, love. If anyone knows a thing or two about holding a grudge and seeking revenge, that would be me." he told her. Glancing over at Hook, Emma wondered if this really would be all that bad. Sure, Hook could get annoying at times, but there was something in him that kept Emma entertained. There was a mystery of sorts around him, and she felt drawn to him in a way that she would rather ignore. This chain made that impossible though, forcing them together for as long as possible.

"Well, you aren't going to like my next suggestion then. There is only one person in town that I can think of that might know how to destroy this chain here." Emma stated, watching Hook's smile fade, turning into a scowl as he realized who she was talking about.

"Damn it, Swan. You know how I feel about the crocodile." he complained, but she dragged him along anyway, walking away from the mansion with Hook in tow.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll meet up with you later. I've got to get that book for Zeref, before—" Henry began, his voice cutting off when something loud echoed around them in the distance. A massive roar could be heard all throughout Storybrooke, loud enough for Emma to feel the sound waves vibrate around her body and shake the ground below. Her eyes were wide as she glanced at Hook, wondering what could have possibly caused such a noise. Henry took off without another word before she could say anything, charging into the house with a look of determination and fear on his face. That kid knew something was up, and Emma was determined to figure out what was going on. With a sigh, she decided that making a deal with Gold would have to wait. She turned around, along with Hook, both of them charging after Henry to determine just what could have possibly arrived in their town this time.

 **I've got another chapter for you! Thank you for the reviews and to everyone who has read thus far. For anyone interested, I did create a Facebook page to keep everyone updated on my writing. The URL for it is at the top of my profile page, if you wanted to check it out.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Once Upon a Time

Lucy and Natsu followed Gemini directly into the clock tower, where the twins lead them to the very top. It was clear that Gemini knew exactly where to go, especially when he began to reach into the clock mechanism, to a place Lucy never would have expected to find anything. "Here it is, the Dark One's dagger." Gemini stated, handing over to Lucy with a proud look on their face. They were still wearing Gold's face, so it looked a little strange, but Lucy was used to it from them by now. They seemed to like causing mischief as others. So long as they weren't in her body, she could care less about the ridiculous things they did.

"Excellent work, Gemini! I told you I could get my hands on this, what do you think, Natsu?" Lucy stated, taking the blade from her spirit and waving it in front of her partner's face. She might be an adult now, but she still had the right to brag to her friend about her accomplishment. Seeing Natsu so young around her reminded her of when she was that young, and it made her feel like she could turn back the clock and be sixteen again, arriving at Fairy Tail for the first time with Natsu by her side.

The dragon slayer frowned at it, sniffing the air with a look of boredom. "It doesn't look like much. Are you sure this thing can really defeat Zeref? My flames are definitely stronger than this piece of steel. Gajeel could probably eat this thing in one bite." Natsu commented. It was a valid point, one that brought concern to Lucy. Had Zeref been lying to them the entire time, just so he could focus on his real plan without the mages of Fairy Tail distracting him? It had definitely worked on her, and if that was the case, Levy might be the only one who hadn't fallen for the trap. Lucy could not see anyone else from the guild being smart enough to see the potential of deception in the Black Wizard's words.

"Be careful what you play with, dearie, you might find yourself at the bottom of a very dark and empty hole one day." a voice called out from in front of her, startling Lucy as she jumped back. The real Dark One stood in front of her, glaring at his double and at the girl holding the dagger. Natsu stepped forward at the threatening presence, as eager for a fight as he always had been.

"Are you threatening Lucy? No one threatens my friends and gets away with it, I don't care who you are. Regardless of if we are fighting gods, demons, or wizards, Fairy Tail will do whatever it takes to protect our family." he insisted, standing ready to fight against Gold who looked rather unimpressed with Natsu's speech. Behind him, a woman with short black hair dressed in a business suit approached, running up the stairs to see them there. Just behind her was a taller man, with blue eyes and short, light brown hair.

Regina stared at both Golds in shock, before quickly looking wary of both of them. "There really are two of them. This is great, just one Gold was bad enough." she commented, frowning as she tried to determine which one was the real Gold.

"Everyone, let's just stay calm and talk about this. I'm certain that these two newcomers to town have a reasonable explanation for what they're doing, right? You can't possible believe you can control Gold and get away with it. Everyone knows what he is capable of, and we will not let anyone in this town get hurt by some kids that thought it would be fun to play with power they didn't understand." David stated, trying to reduce the tension in the room.

Lucy liked the man almost immediately, seeing him as the most rational person she had met in this place so far. "Lucy….is that man really going to bury us? Do you think he'd let me keep my fish at least when he does?" Happy asked, still caught up on Gold's previous threat. Gold and Regina stared at the cat in confusion, both of them looking surprised to see a talking cat.

"No one is getting buried, not even a little guy like you. I must admit, I've seen many strange creatures in my land, but none of them are quite like you." David commented, smiling as he knelt down in front of Happy. The cat smiled at him, looking pleased with the promise of keeping his beloved fish, while Natsu relaxed ever so slightly. Anyone who got along with Happy had to have some kind of good in them. He couldn't just ignore that he had cheered up his friend, so Natsu would at least try this guy's plan.

"I promise, we have no intention of using this dagger against you. Gemini told me what it could do, and I think that it is terrible having to live your life with such a connection to a simple object. All I want to do is protect my friends, to have something capable of destroying the man that wants to destroy everything we have ever stood for. If Zeref wins…..Fairy Tail….it will be like it never existed…." Lucy stated, her voice sounding sad and horrified at the thought. It had been a long time since she had a battle like this, since she thought about herself as a part of Fairy Tail, but the feelings returned with ease. Fairy Tail always lived on in their hearts, regardless of where they had been or what they had been doing.

Gold did not seem concerned with this, though, glaring at her as he held his hand out for the blade. "That still doesn't belong to you, dearie. That dagger has not left my possession in over a hundred years, I am not about to let it go now." he stated, while Lucy stared at the blade with sadness, her arms shaking as she wondered if she would have to surrender it after all.

"Are you really not going to help her out? This girl is from the same land as Zeref, the man that sent them on this mission for your dagger in the first place! Isn't he a bigger concern for you then them? Don't you want them to win?" David tried, turning towards Gold with a look of confusion on his face.

Gold turned away, clearly not wanting to waste his time with such tedious questions. "I can handle one little magic user. I am the Dark One, no one is more powerful than I am." he insisted, only for all of them to be shocked once more by a sudden cloud of black smoke in front of them. Zeref appeared directly in front of the Dark One, turning towards him with a frown as he gazed around the room he landed in.

"There are many stronger than you, Dark One, do not overestimate your own strength. In fact, I believe that you could not even succeed in defeating Natsu, let alone someone like me." he stated, walking over to Lucy with a slight smile on his face. Lucy held the dagger out at him threateningly, just waiting for a chance to use it.

"Black Wizard, I see you've decided to make your appearance. Come for my dagger, so you can claim my power for yourself?" Gold stated, sounding rather displeased with the idea. "I'm afraid you are too late, dearie, someone else has claimed that power and you will have to find something else to focus on." he argued.

Zeref nodded, looking rather amused with his words. "Indeed, and I already have. Believe me, if I wished to have the power of the Dark One, I could have gained it long ago. You are not the first Dark One I've met, nor will you be the last. As for the dagger, I'm afraid I will still be laying claim to it for now. If the Author proves himself to be incapable of fulfilling his promise, I shall be in need of my final plan." he stated, holding his hand out for the blade.

"If you think I'm just giving this to you, you've got another thing coming." Lucy stated, glancing over at Gemini and giving a slight nod. The double of Gold stepped forward, his hand raised as he activated his magic and forced Zeref to fly backwards into the wall behind him, pinning him against the wall with a unseen force.

Zeref looked rather bored with the action, glancing over at Gemini with a neutral expression. "I see, you are indeed in possession of some powerful spirits, Lucy Heartfilia. However, I have the upper hand in this battle." Zeref stated, a book held in his hand. Even with the force keeping him against the wall, he was still able to move slowly and bring the book in front of him, where he created a small blast of black magic. It burst through the corner of the book, something that would have seemed like nothing, if not for Natsu's reaction. The dragon slayer gasped, before collapsing over and clutching his shoulder, where blood had begun to fall down, an injury that should not have existed. Staring at Zeref in shock, Lucy began to realize the truth about everything she had heard about so long ago. The book of END was connected to Natsu…..and if that was the case, it could mean only one thing. Natsu and END were one and the same, the most powerful demon Zeref had ever created.

 _(Many years ago, in the land of Fiore)_

Zeref was about fifteen when it happened, when he delved too deeply into matters that were meant to be left alone. His instructors had constantly reminded him that no one should be investigating ways magic could be used to bring back the dead, that it would anger one of the gods. Since he was barred from true reincarnation, Zeref ultimately moved on to a new idea, another way of fulfilling his promise to Natsu.

His work was endless, all of his research on methods such as the R System set aside as he focused on his newest project, a theory like no other before it. Many people had attempted a spell of this nature in other lands, so he wasn't entirely forming his theory from nothing. Still, it was quite different from all the suggestions before it, which required the use of hearts, minds, and some tangible form of courage. His method would use the magic from another realm to open a gate to another time, a time when Natsu was alive so he could bring his baby brother to a world where peace still existed. That way, Natsu would live on, simply in the future instead of a past filled with war.

At this time, the war was still going on, though the fighting had changed directions. Dragons fought dragons now, focused on the differences in opinions of their own kind rather than the humans that seemed too weak to truly stand up to them. Still, it was safer for Natsu than his home had been, and Zeref was certain he could protect his little brother should danger come for them once more. This was why he smiled as he finished his theoretical outline of the spell, glancing out the window and into the sky thoughtfully. "I've done it, Natsu. I have a way to bring you back to me." Zeref stated, noticing something in the sky. The moon was beginning to fade from sight, an eclipse happening before his eyes. With a spell based on celestial magic, it only seemed fitting to name it for the event that was occurring on the night of its completion.

"The Eclipse Gate is here, and I know it will work." Zeref stated, setting it aside as he glanced over at his abandoned pile of research. All of those years of work and study, and he was forced to put it aside and ignore it. It was such a waste, when he had gotten so close. With a slight hesitation, Zeref walked over to it once more, drawn to finalizing his initial work.

After meeting the Author, Zeref had begun to do more research into methods such as his to defy the normal laws of magic. Complete control over others might just be the trick to bringing Natsu back, though he knew even the Author could not bring back the dead. The ink and pen he used, when combined with the specially designed books he wrote in, were powerful on their own. This was why Zeref had constructed his own versions of the pen and the ink, though the words he would write needed something more. Research into other realms was what he had been doing after that, looking into what secrets others had learned. Eventually, he knew he would find the key he needed, and as he skimmed through his old notes, he paused on something he found.

It was on a strange realm, one in which no one dared to venture beyond its own inhabitants. Demons lived within, of all shapes and sizes, utilizing something they called Curse Power to fight. It was supposedly stronger than magic, though Zeref did not quite see the difference at the time. They had their own language, which was what most of the spells were written in that had managed to be brought to this realm by the brave souls that had ventured within. The idea had been to gain allies from other worlds in this war of theirs, but any who tried to gain the demons' help perished along the way.

"I see….it must be here, in one of these spells. These demons have been noted to perish and return, one of them knows the secret to rebirth." he stated, seeing the journal left behind by one of the few survivors of such a trip. It had been quite some time since he had read any of this. These books had been set aside, unread due to his lack of time to focus on anything beyond the Eclipse Gate project.

Something seemed to shudder in the air around him, making Zeref glance up with a frown. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary right now, though it looked like the plant on his desk was beginning to die. It was strange, he had just watered it today and it had been green and flourishing. Even so, it had not given him enough pause, enough time to realize what had happened ever so subtly to him as a result of his proximity to the answer he had been searching for.

Spurred on by his idea, Zeref got up to begin searching for a book he would need in the library. If he was going to learn to understand a new language, he would need some form of basis for comparison. He believed he had seen a similar language someplace, the written language of the celestial spirits. While there were great differences, it was a start, and with that, he would only need time to learn just how to bring his brother back to life. The gate would be completely unnecessary, though he still would keep his notes on it as a back-up plan in case something went wrong.

He was happy when he arrived in the library, smiling brightly as he moved down the rows of books in search of the dictionary he had seen long ago. That was when he was startled by the appearance of one of his classmates, up at this late hour. It was a young girl, always friendly and supportive, but wary of Zeref's research. "Zeref, what are you looking for this late?" she asked, carrying books in her own arms. They had a test tomorrow in their class on magical development, and it was clear that she was studying here to avoid the noise caused by her roommate. Zeref roomed alone, however, this girl was not quite so fortunate and struggled to sleep with the music her roommate would play all night long.

"Research, like always. This time, I'm looking into similarities between two languages. I wish to be the first to decipher the demon's language, to understand their spells and the secrets they contain." he told her, watching as the girl, Arellia, sighed, shaking her head at him.

"Come on, this again? I thought you'd moved past this stuff, that you understood it was dangerous." she stated, looking a bit concerned for him. It was clear that this was going back to his former research, something all of the students were aware of at this point. It had alienated himself from many of them, but friendship had never meant much to Zeref. Natsu was his only concern, though that did not mean he wished any harm to his peers. He simply preferred research to socializing at the moment. Once Natsu was back, then he could have friends and enjoy life once more, with his brother at his side.

That thought, thinking of how he would value people in the future, was what started the headache that night. He didn't realize what was wrong as he dropped the book he had pulled down, a hand going to his head as it throbbed in pain. "Zeref? What is it?" Arellia had asked, stepping closer with concern on her face.

"My….head….." he had whispered, hunching over as it seemed to get worse. Suddenly, the pressure vanished with a pulse of darkness, emanating from his body. It spread outward, dissipating in the air eventually, but it struck Arellia and swarmed around her, ensnaring her in a cloud of darkness. The girl collapsed suddenly, without a single noise or cry of pain from what had happened. Standing up, Zeref turned towards her in confusion, wondering what had just happened to him.

He knelt down by her side, shaking her slightly. "Arellia, what…." he began, before freezing when he noticed she was not breathing. He began to check her pulse, hesitantly, his body going numb as he realized it was not there. That spell, the headache, somehow he had killed her without ever even trying to use magic. He glanced down at his own hands, shoving himself away from her body in horror. How could he take away life, something he was seeking to restore to his brother? It made no sense, he simply wanted to help, and now he was being forced to destroy others. Perhaps it was a one time thing, a mistake caused by not using magic for so long. The ethernano had built up in his system and it needed a method of unleashing itself. That was what he told himself, the only method he had to calm himself at the time.

Zeref got up shakily, his eyes wide and wild as he picked his book back up and began to rush out of the library. At the front desk, he noted with a distant horror that the librarian had been effected as well, her head slumped over onto the desk in front of her. Zeref needed to get out of here, to find someone who could stop this and tell him just what was wrong. His instructors would know, he decided, even if it got him in trouble. After what he had done, he deserved punishment anyway, so all that mattered was finding the source of this black magic.

Moving quickly, Zeref found himself on the path to one of his classrooms, passing by a few students as he went. He saw with horror that the few people who came too close to him, who brushed by his shoulder as they walked by or simply acknowledged his presence, fell over just moments later, collapsed and dead just like Arellia. He was poison to this school, killing everyone within and he could not get it to stop. "Help, please! Someone, there's something wrong!" Zeref yelled, finally deciding he could take no more. If he was causing this to others, it would be best to remain where he was. It limited the range of this dark spell, and preserved as many lives as possible. Still, his shout drew the attention of his peers, who glanced at him in confusion and began to step closer to see what was going on.

"Please, don't! Stay away from me, you don't understand!" he had begged, tears in his eyes finally beginning to fall. He was a monster, couldn't they see that? A few students hesitated at his outburst, but most only grew more worried, trying to get closer to help him.

A boy, quite young who had just started out at the academy walked up with a smile on his face. His blond hair seemed messy and disorganized, and he was dressed for bed, but he seemed to want to try and help. "It's okay, we're only trying to help. Everything will…." the boy began, only for his voice to cut off as he collapsed into Zeref's lap, dead after reaching out to touch the man's arm. Zeref screamed in agony, clutching his head as his panic began to grow, horrified by all the death around him. He was no longer in physical pain, but this was far worse than any injury could have been. Zeref had always been kind and gentle, even if he was quiet and thoughtful when around others. It was just part of who he was, too shy to really talk to others. Now, he had other reasons to stay away.

The students gasped at the boy's death, now seeming to take Zeref's warning seriously as they took a step back. One of the instructors finally noticed the commotion, coming out of their classroom to see Zeref on the ground, clutching the small boy's body to his chest as he sobbed miserably on the floor. "No….it can't be…..this is the wrath of Ankhersam." the instructor stated, making Zeref freeze, his eyes darting upward to the elderly man. It was the same instructor that had warned him so long ago, telling him to stop his research into bringing back the dead.

"Sir…..what do I do? Tell me how to fix this, I promise I'll do anything!" Zeref had begged, keeping his distance as he pleaded with the man. The instructor gazed back at him, sadness deep in his eyes as he noticed the dead boy in Zeref's arms.

"You should have heeded my warning, now that you have angered the god of life and death, there is nothing more I can do. Your entire life is now going to be filled with contradictions, the nature of the curse bestowed upon you. I never expected to see this curse in person, but I should have seen the signs with you and your research." he stated, while Zeref began to feel the full realization of what his teacher was saying. This curse…what was happening, it was permanent. Everyone around him would always die, there was no way to stop it. Even if he managed to bring Natsu back now….he would only kill his brother after bringing him back.

Glancing up at his teacher, there was only a sad look in Zeref's eyes, the look of someone who had lost all hope in their dreams. "Everything around me will die…..there is no stopping it, this entire world will reject me." he stated emptily, while the teacher shook his head at Zeref.

"Not quite, though it may as well be the case. Should you find a way to forget the value of life, you will no longer be forced to kill those around you. This is the nature of the Curse of Contradictions, the more you value life, the more you are forced to take it away." the instructor stated, while Zeref's hands began to shake, now clenched into fists at his side. There was a way to stop it, then, he just had to figure out how to let go. Another mystery to solve, the mystery of how to forget the value of the most important thing in the world. "There is more to your curse, however. Immortality is something that comes along with it, to show you the reason behind why everything must die. Once you have lived long enough to watch those you care about fade away around you, you will see the truth. Death is a part of life, Zeref, you should have accepted that while you had the chance." the instructor stated.

Zeref smiled at him, somehow darkly amused by this entire concept. He had nothing but dark magic within him, no capability of light or happiness in his future. Forgetting the value of life held only one issue, one that he realized in moments. He would still kill, if he did not value life. There was no solution to save the world around him, so he was better off embracing this darkness, and searching for a way to end this curse. Perhaps in death he would find peace, it was the only way to stop the death from spreading. If nothing on this world could kill him, as his instructor stated, then he would seek powers of other worlds. Demons might just hold the key, and now, he had all the time in the world to research them and what they were capable of.

Standing up, Zeref felt a dark anger at the man who had failed to properly warn him of the consequences of his actions. "You….you knew this would happen." he stated softly, watching as the crowd of students ran away from him in fear with each step Zeref took forward. "You told me to stop, that I would anger the gods, yet you never told me what that fully meant." he continued, watching as the instructor stepped back, seeing the dark anger in Zeref's eyes. The child had been abandoned at this point, dropped on the ground in Zeref's distracted anger. Something felt off about this rage, like it was not quite a part of him, yet he could not get it to stop. Anyone standing around him would have sworn that his eyes were blood red during his rage, that the black had vanished entirely after he had risen from his spot on the floor.

Gazing at his former instructor, Zeref had only a harsh glare on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen! Ankhersam has not cursed anyone in many millennia, I was beginning to think he was just a myth!" the man pleaded, now backed against the wall and unable to get further away from Zeref.

Zeref continued his slow path forward, stopping in front of the man and gazing over at him as he stood tall, now the most feared person in the entire school. "Yes, few are capable of predicting the future, however, I do believe I can predict yours. Your actions have aided in the destruction of many lives, and for that sin, you will repent." Zeref stated, his hands held in front of him as a black orb formed in front of his body. It seemed dark and ominous, far darker than any spell students had learned of in their classes here. Zeref had studied all types of magic, however, and if he was forced to use magic of death, then he would become a master of it. Black magic would be his specialty, he would become the world's one and only Black Wizard, capable of killing anyone who stood in his path. As he released the spell, the black orb collided with his instructor, the man gasping in pain as Zeref threw more of the same spell at him. His anger was not going to be erased quite so easily, and by the time he was finished, not only was the man dead, the wall before him had been completely demolished.

With the anger fading, Zeref stumbled back slightly, his eyes closed and a hand held to his head. Those actions felt like it had been someone else in control for a moment, someone not quite like himself but similar in many ways. He blinked around at his peers, seeing them gazing at him with looks of silent horror as he stumbled back over to them, confused by what had happened. "What have I done?" he wondered, gazing down at his hands, but no longer quite as in shock as before. He was simply empty now, a cold darkness deep in his heart that was hardened off from the world. "Perhaps I truly am a monster, though I suppose it matters little in the end. If you wish to survive, I suggest leaving this place. I have work to be done, and I shall need the resources contained within this school to succeed." he told the other students, watching as they quickly ran away, rushing out of the open hole in the wall to flee. He had two missions in mind now, one of which was to return Natsu back to life. The other was going to be accomplished at the same time, he decided, the goal of creating something powerful enough to end his existence. As the person who had brought him peace and happiness in the past, Natsu was the only person worthy of such an honor in Zeref's mind.

 _(Today, in Storybrooke)_

Zeref stared at the people in front of him, only one mission in mind. That dagger would be his, he could sense the power from where he stood. "As you can see, I control whether or not Natsu lives or dies. If you wish to keep my dear brother by your side, I suggest giving me what I desire." Zeref stated, seeing the connection between this girl and Natsu. Even if he hated utilizing such emotions against her, he would do whatever it took to save as many lives as possible from himself.

Lucy seemed to hesitate, her gaze glancing between Natsu and Zeref as she closed her eyes, nodding towards Gemini. "I'm sorry…..everyone, I've failed you guys. I just can't….I can't lose him again!" she shouted, as Zeref felt the pressure release him, allowing him to approach the wizard before him. With tears in her eyes, she handed the blade over to him. Zeref gazed down at it with a small smile on his face, running his hand over the decorated blade with Rumplestiltskin's name in the center of it. Finally, he had the Blade of Excalibur, the tool that could end his life. As if aware of that very fact, Zeref sensed Mavis approach, her magic signature well recognized at this point to him.

His gaze flickered upwards, seeing Natsu and Lucy blink in surprise. They could actually see her, unlike Zeref. "No way, there's no way I'm doing that to a guy like Zeref!" Natsu yelled, clearly starting an argument with her. He did not know what Mavis wished for them to do, but it was likely a plan of hers. She always had a strategy in mind, and in this case, he was aware that she did not desire his death quite yet.

"Natsu is right, you are insane if you think—" Lucy began, but it was obvious that Mavis had cut her off with another argument. Regina, David, and Gold were staring at the two wizards as if they were insane, which to them, they would appear to be.

"What the hell just happened? Are they really arguing with nothing? These kids are even more insane than I first thought." Regina commented, while Zeref shook his head, stepping back with the dagger now safely tucked within the pages of the Book of END.

He gazed over at them, deciding he might as well explain while he was still here. "Not at all, they simply have a visitor. Mavis is quite adept at creating illusions, even when trapped in a death-like state in Lumen Histoire." Zeref told them, watching as they stared at him in confusion.

"Illusions? From what I understood, you can't do anything while under a sleeping curse, it just isn't possible. Not even magic can break out when in a state like that." David argued, glancing at Gold and Regina for confirmation. Lucy and Natsu were still arguing with Mavis, now being ignored for the time being but still heard. Gold and Regina nodded at David, just as confused with Zeref's comment.

Zeref stared into the spot where Mavis appeared to be standing, on the platform directly in front of the clock face. "That is correct, for a normal person. However, Mavis is unique, capable of far more than you might think." Zeref stated, not quite willing to explain Fairy Heart to them. He did not want any other greedy magicians seeking out her power, not when he had finally decided to leave it alone. "There is no one in existence with more magical ability than Mavis, not even the gods themselves can rival it." Zeref stated at last, thoughtful as he stared over at Happy who seemed to be walking over to Zeref reluctantly, pulling a stamp out from the bag on his back.

"Fine, I'll do it! Don't cry, I promise, I'll do it!" Happy stated. Apparently, their refusal had pushed Mavis to tears, something that did not surprise Zeref at all. She could get quite emotional over small things such as that, but he still wasn't expecting Happy's next move. He felt the stamp smack against his hand, the Exceed flying away in fear after placing the Fairy Tail guild mark on the Black Wizards' hand. He stared at it with a frown, seeing that it was in a red color that matched his brother's mark.

Glancing away from the mark, Zeref turned his gaze upwards, only to see Mavis' illusion body for the first time. It wasn't all that different from her real self, though she dressed herself a bit more elegantly, with a light pink dress loosely hanging around her body. "Zeref….we need to talk. This isn't the right path for you, and we both know it. What do you think would happen to me, if you went through with this?" Mavis asked, focusing on him with a sad look in her eyes.

Zeref pulled out the dagger again, glancing down at it as he struggled to see who was right about what needed to be done. "They've all gone insane, this is just great. I suppose it is time for me to take that, however." Gold commented, reaching out towards the dagger. Without even glancing at him, Zeref thrusted the blade towards him and made him halt, fearful of death even now.

"Do not interrupt, or I shall end your life. I may have no desire for your power, however, I will not hesitate to destroy you should you interfere with my discussion. Mavis is very dear to me, and I do not like anyone who seeks to limit my time with her." Zeref threatened, finally looking over at Gold who seemed a bit fearful now. Zeref had the only weapon capable of destroying him, and it also gave him total control over the Dark One. That combination was terrifying for him, something he had fought so hard to avoid in his long life.

Mavis did not react to his harshness, still focused on his intentions with the blade. "You promised that boy to help destroy Acnologia, Zeref. If you do this, you will not only break your promise to me, you will be breaking your promise to him." she stated. Lucy and Natsu stared at her in confusion, not aware of her history with Zeref. Few knew of it, and how he was involved in the founding of their guild. If it were not for him, their founders would not have learned magic, and none of them would have been capable of being a part of a wizards' guild.

Zeref sighed, his hand shaking slightly as he tightened his grip on the dagger. She had a valid point, that he was breaking all the promises he had made in his life. Natsu would lose his second chance at life, he would fail to free Mavis from this cursed life, and Henry, the strange Author that wished to help him, would perish in Acnologia's attack. "Perhaps when he is defeated…"Zeref began, but Mavis stepped forward, her hand moving to rest against his arm. He did not quite feel it, as she was only an illusion, but it looked real and he could imagine it as if she were really here.

"No! Your life matters too, Zeref, why can't you see that? Why can't you see….that if you leave….I'll be sad! Please, find another way, I will help you however I can, just don't go through with this!" Mavis pleaded, making Zeref stare at her in shock as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Even as an illusion, she could still cry and feel pain like anyone else. He watched as her illusion body wrapped her arms around him, trying to get close to him as her head buried itself just below his chest. His eyes were wide as he wrapped his arms around her form, the dagger still in his grip as he held her. He never wanted to see Mavis cry, when she did, it felt like something had gone terribly wrong in the world. If he could alleviate that pain, if he could at least bring this one girl some form of happiness, he would accomplish his goal of doing some good in the world. It was all he wanted, to see Mavis smile and stay happy in life.

Glancing behind her at the dagger, Zeref knew that this would not accomplish that. It would bring him peace, and it would end his suffering, but Mavis would still live through the curse that brought him to this point. "Mavis…..alright, if it makes you happy, I shall find another way. You are still the most precious thing in the world to me, if I can make you happy with one small act, it will be enough." Zeref told her, closing his eyes and wishing she could truly be here. Her gift, giving him her guild mark, meant more to him than she could imagine. Seeing her was so much different from simply sensing her presence, and that made him feel much more vulnerable around her right now.

Natsu and Lucy were gazing at Zeref and Natsu with frowns on their faces, looking confused by their conversation. "Destroy Acnologia? You do realize it took everything our guild had just to survive his last attack on us. What makes you think you can defeat him?" Lucy asked, while Zeref smiled slightly, gazing down at the tools he had in his grip. Natsu's demonic powers could be useful in such a battle, however, that would be a last resort. The Dark One, though, could be a valuable tool against the dragon, and he had the very thing necessary to gain his assistance.

"Indeed, a resident of this town sought me out for aid against Acnologia. I can't remember the last time someone thought I would be capable of helping them in any form…..regardless, I will act as per my agreement. For the time being, I suppose you could consider me your ally, as we have a common enemy." Zeref stated, watching Natsu narrow his eyes at Zeref, looking unconvinced. Lucy gazed between them nervously, uncertain herself of if he could be trusted.

Mavis smiled up at him, though looking pleased with his words. Still, it didn't prevent the Storybrooke residents in the tower from staring at the group in confusion. "Okay, can someone please explain to me who Acnologia is? My son has become strangely obsessed with him lately, and I would like to know just what he thinks is so problematic for this town." Regina demanded, realizing this group had the answers Gold had been unable to provide.

Zeref opened his mouth to respond when a massive roar echoed throughout the room, his gaze swiftly turning to the sky for confirmation. He knew that Acnologia would seek out any magic power in this realm, he had always been one to search for power. This roar was a cry of victory, one that signaled he had finally found what he was searching for. The king of dragons had returned to his former glory, and there would be no one safe from his wrath. Glancing towards Regina, Gold and David, all of whom were crouching down low in fear of the sound, Zeref decided to give them an explanation. "That is Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Be on guard, for he cares little about who he kills. Unlike me, he desires total destruction for this world, and he will do whatever it takes to achieve that goal."

 **I know, I'm evil. I ended with the same cliffhanger two chapters in a row. Either way, we've got Acnologia coming to Storybrooke, so I hope you guys are excited to see the upcoming battle! As always, please feel free to review if you have any comments, suggestions, or feedback for me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Once Upon a Time

Zera and August heard the cry, sitting down in their hidden cabin in the woods. They both jumped up at the noise, aware that it was a dangerous creature and knowing that someone had to stop him. Acnologia was here, coming to destroy what remained of the dragon slayers. While not all of them were present in Storybrooke, the majority were and that meant that there would be problems in the future for this town.

August stared over at her, looking grave as he rose and moved towards the door. "Shall we be going? Power such as his cannot be destroyed through normal means. I believe I am best suited to holding him off until we find a more definitive plan." he stated. Zera glared at him, shaking her head in refusal.

"No way! If Acnologia destroys you, who will be here to free Mavis and Zeref? I need both you and Emma to do that, two children with pure hearts that were born of true love. Two children capable of absorbing Fairy Heart from Mavis and controlling it themselves." Zera declared, while August frowned.

"Indeed, though we are still missing a vital element to your plan. Irene must be present to transfer that magic to us, as your own power was stripped for your actions long ago." he argued, watching as Zera fidgeted uncomfortably at his words. "As much as you dislike it, Zera, you cannot deny the truth. Our plan is flawed, there is little chance of success in the end. Acnologia is the more pressing matter, the one who will destroy everyone in this town, including Zeref and Mavis. We must stop him first, before worrying about the cursed lovers." August explained.

Zera nodded weakly, wishing things could be different. August was always correct with things like this, taking after his mother's brilliant mind with strategies. She let him teleport them to the center of town, where they gazed upward to see a massive black dragon in the sky, landing before them and losing its monstrous form. After it gave out its roar, Zera realized he had no intention of staying in that form for long. Acnologia was the only dragon slayer capable of reverting back into their human form at will, making him a very dangerous foe to face.

August stood ready in front of the man they now faced, who smirked at them. "Looks like my welcome party has already arrived. A wingless fairy and a pathetic excuse for a human, can't this town do anything better for its new king?" Acnologia asked, taunting them as Zera nervously backed away, hiding behind August. She hated her shyness, but she couldn't help it. Acnologia was even more terrifying than a normal stranger, she couldn't' stand being visible around him.

"Perhaps not as pathetic as I may seem. My age may be high, but I still have a fighting spirit that could hold you off long enough for my emperor to destroy you." August stated, while Acnologia continued smirking at him, clearly overconfident with his own ability.

"Is that so? Well, it seems you are a bit braver than most, challenging me to a battle." Acnologia stated, as the breeze blew his cape back slightly. Zera noticed when it flew back that he had no left arm, that the entire limb was missing from his body. August noticed this as well, though he did not comment on it.

Zera, however, couldn't stay silent about something so clearly dangerous to the man before her. "Your arm….what happened to it?" she asked. Even if this man was their enemy, her curiosity got the better of her. Mavis' personality had rubbed off on her, making her want to learn as much as she could about others and the world around her.

Acnologia's smirk faded, turning into a scowl as he glared at Zera. "Puny fairy, there isn't even an ounce of magic in your body, yet you think you are fit to speak to me? Do not meddle in my affairs, you are nothing before the might of my power!" Acnologia declared, raising his arm as a massive wind blew forward towards Zera. She flew backwards, colliding with the wall of the library behind her and collapsing on the ground. She was hurt, but she was still awake and alive, able to see the group of people rushing out from the door underneath the clock tower.

"Acnologia, it has been quite some time. Have you enjoyed your trip to this new realm so far?" Zeref asked, catching Zera's attention. She had not seen him since he had first arrived in this town. Something seemed different about him now, though, a light that had been missing was now visible in his gaze. Frowning, Zera tried to determine the source of this when she spotted the mark on his hand, a dark red fairy that Mavis had always enjoyed drawing in her free time. That mark gave him the ability to see Mavis, and with that in mind, Zera knew just what had caused this change in Zeref. Only one person was capable of transforming his morbid moods into one that could aid them all.

Acnologia turned towards Zeref, acknowledging his presence more so than he ever did with August and Zera. "Ah, the Black Wizard. I thought you had something to do with this, though I can't say I'm all that pleased. You promised me that I would have my chance, if I waited. You promised me chaos and destruction, and it seems that you've failed to deliver." he argued. Zeref gazed at him with an empty expression, calm as ever as he assessed the situation.

"Perhaps I can bring that to you now, in this town. I am seeking out the power necessary at the moment to create something far stronger, more powerful, than I have ever created before. I believe it may ultimately be stronger than you when complete, Black Dragon." Zeref stated, watching Acnologia glare at the Black Wizard in response.

Acnologia did not seem pleased at the idea of no longer being the strongest person around. "I will not allow that to happen!" he declared, rushing forward towards Zeref. The Black Wizard frowned slightly, before a wave of black magic burst from his hand and collided with Acnologia. The man in front of them shocked them all, however, when he opened his mouth and began to swallow the spell.

"Consider this a demonstration to those of you unfamiliar with our land. Magic has no effect on someone like Acnologia, it only serves to strengthen his own power. If you wish to start a war with him, you need to find other methods of defeating him." Zeref stated, turning slightly towards the people behind him. Zera was surprised to see that he was with Gold, Regina, and David. The group seemed like a strange team of heroes to her, but if they were helping out, she would not object in any way.

Acnologia glared at him, clearly not pleased with Zeref's actions. "So….he's a shadow dragon slayer like Rogue?" Natsu stated, noticing that he had eaten darkness. Zeref glanced over at Natsu, shaking his head in disagreement towards the boy.

"Dragon slayer? What on earth are you two talking about? I've never heard of such a ridiculous title, dragons are typically peaceful unless you anger them." Regina stated, thinking about Maleficent and the other few dragons that roamed the enchanted forest.

Zera glanced over at them nervously, wondering if she should intervene or not. They seemed to have a rather tense peace among them for now, though based on the fact that Zeref held the Dark One's dagger, she did not think it would last for long. "Magic is quite different in my land, people are not quite so afraid of it as they are in Misthaven. Dragon slaying magic is what developed during the war with the dragons, our method of destroying them. The result is what you see before you, a man who was once human, fighting for his own kind, until he himself became one of the monsters he sought to destroy. Acnologia is no normal dragon slayer, Natsu, he is master of all elements. Not even your magic can harm him, at least, not yet." Zeref stated, looking thoughtfully down at a book in his hand.

"No….you know what will happen if you use that, my lord. You cannot awaken END, the demon will desire nothing but your own blood and destruction!" August begged, watching as Zeref held his head low, before turning it upwards to Acnologia, who seemed to be waiting for the only person who truly stood a chance against him in battle.

Staring each other down, Zeref and Acnologia seemed to have a silent tension between them, one that had grown for centuries. "END may be our only option, if I can direct his rage appropriately. For now, though, I do have a plan. You see, I've learned something about you today, Black Dragon, something that made me realize just how you gained so much power so quickly." Zeref stated, watching as Acnologia scowled, already aware of the source of his magic. "Hiro gave it to you, didn't he? Such a meddlesome man, always seeking to fight back against fate. Luckily, he has found someone of like mind, though this one seeks to do the opposite. Rather than darken our story, he seeks to bring light to it. Let us see if such a thing is possible, after so many years of our darkness counterbalancing the light of Misthaven's tales."

Acnologia gave out a confident, haughty laugh at Zeref's words. "An Author? Hiro attempted to destroy me and failed, I am immune even to his magic. I shall let you live long enough to create this powerful demon of yours, simply to amuse myself for a few moments longer with this world. Even if an Author aids you, this creature you make will not be able to defeat me." he taunted, while Zeref simply smiled up at Acnologia.

"Ah, but there is one flaw in your perception of the world, in how this works in the end. You see, the Author does not utilize magic. Their power is different, something even I cannot begin to comprehend how to use fully. In order to be an Author, one must utilize the power of belief, and sadly, I am lacking too much in belief after years of seeing nothing but sorrow." Zeref stated ominously, watching as Acnologia snorted and turned away, walking off without another word. This was not over, not by a long shot, but Zeref had done the best any of them could do. They had time now, time to finalize the plan Zeref and Henry had set into motion. With his help, along with all of Fairy Tail, the Spriggan Twelve, and the citizens of Storybrooke, they would find a way to ensure Acnologia fell and never returned again.

 _(Many years ago, in the Enchanted Forest)_

Zera was horrified by her actions, unable to move as Zeref dropped Mavis in front of her, an empty look on his face. She knew he was normally withdrawn, that he kept his emotions hidden, but this took that to a new level. His face was empty, not a hint of sadness or anger in his eyes as he dropped Mavis' body like it was nothing at Zera's feet, having removed her from the pool where the crystal remained, now lacking its former power.

"You may have her body, I have no use for it, after all. It is time I returned to my work….I have heard rumors of a weapon in these lands that just might do what I desire." Zeref had stated, while Zera stared at him in horror as he left her alone in the cavern, unsure of what to do.

She reached out towards him, wishing she could help somehow. "Wait…she isn't dead yet, I'm sure I can save her!" Zera pleaded, hoping to bring back the little light she had seen in him briefly before. It was what made her want to help him, that small light flickering deep in his heart that had been swarmed in darkness. Most of that darkness was his curse, but it slowly ate away at whatever goodness was left in him. If she could keep that alive, if she could bring him back to that path, it would all be worth it. Plus, Mavis was the first person to see her as a friend, the only person to see her as worthy of having a unique name, beyond a simple color. Orange had been lovely, but Zera had been personal, a name gifted to her as if Mavis wished the fairy were her own daughter.

Zeref stopped gazing out into the night sky at the exit of the cave. "I have no need for her, if you wish to save her, so be it. My goals are far too dark for someone with so much light in them. She would simply get in my way. It took me far longer than it should have to see it, to see that this was the best option for both of us." he stated, walking out without another word, leaving Zera alone with Mavis' body and the crystal.

Unable to help herself, the fairy sat on the floor, cradling Mavis' body just as Zeref had, as she sobbed miserably, wondering what to do. Mavis was alive, but just barely, as if the magic she had absorbed was doing everything it could to save her life. Still, it would not last forever, not unless she did something about it. She could not solve this on her own, she needed the help of someone else, perhaps the help of the other fairies.

This was what lead to her bringing Mavis' body to Blue, into the headquarters where all fairies lived. Zera didn't like coming here too often, it got crowded pretty quickly with all the traffic from dust fairies and fairy godmothers coming and going from the Enchanted Forest. "Orange, I see you've finally—who is that?" Blue stated, turning around only to stare in surprise at the human she had brought inside.

"I know, it isn't allowed, but I couldn't help myself. I promised I would help them, and I did my best, but…she's dying. I can't save her, I don't know what to do!" Zera begged, watching as Blue shook her head at Orange, sighing as she flew closer to her. Zera had returned to her smaller fairy form for this trip, and she had been forced to use her dust to shrink Mavis as well, but it was still obvious she was not one of them.

"Slow down, I understand the urgency of this matter, but I cannot help unless I know what the problem is. Here, I shall take a look at her and see what I can find." Blue stated, managing to calm Zera only slightly. She watched Blue drift down towards Mavis' body, her eyes closed as her wand waved over Mavis to sense for magic or other harmful effects within her. "I have never felt anything like this….it is almost as if…." Blue began, turning towards Zera with a stern expression on her face. "What did you do with Lumen Histoire, our greatest treasure?" she demanded.

Zera did her best to make herself look smaller, afraid of what Blue would do to her. "She…she was cursed….I thought that true love, ancient and powerful love like theirs….I thought it might…." she muttered, stuttering as she tried to explain herself. Blue shook her head at Zera, flying back to her normal resting place among the flowers behind her.

Blue gazed at her sadly now, shaking her head as she held her wand in her hands. "That magic was a precious gift to us, you had no right to use it in this manner. Lumen Histoire was never meant to be passed on into a mortal body, it overwhelms any it touches and will ultimately destroy them. You were lucky you found a way to seal away that power, but even so, the seal itself is dark in nature and will ultimately kill her. I'm afraid that there is only one thing that can be done for her now, only one way to preserve her life until we understand more about what happened." Blue stated, making Zera wonder just what Blue was going to do.

"Come, we must bring her back to where this all began." Blue ordered, flying out of their home with Zera at her side, helping to bring Mavis with them. With flight, it did not take them long to reach the cave once more, where the massive crystal stood in the pool of water. "This crystal is of a material similar to diamond. It is designed to contain massive amounts of magical power, the only thing capable of containing the unlimited magic this child now possesses." Blue explained.

Zera glanced up in surprise, not expecting this. "Unlimited? That's….well, never mind. I guess I've seen a lot of impossible things lately." Zera stated, about to object before thinking about the curse in general. Magic such as that should not exist in the world, yet it was here. Something dark enough to corrupt even true love, it was almost unfathomable. She had yet to figure out how to explain that one to Blue; she was still waiting for her punishment for what she did to their greatest treasure.

"Orange, I will not be capable of this on my own. This is your final task, once this is done, you have shown that you cannot be trusted with your powers. Even when trying to do good, you only betray your own kind. Fix this mistake you have made, and face the fact that you were never meant to be a fairy." Blue ordered, making Zera stare at her with a sinking feeling in her heart. She was going to lose her wings, to lose her magic. It was more than she could bear, she couldn't lose all of that right now. Glancing down at Mavis, Zera began to change her mind, though. Mavis had suffered even more in life. If this was the only way to give her peace, it would be worth it in the end.

Just as they were about to begin, Blue stopped, staring at Mavis with a look of shock on her face. "Wait! Stop, do not begin the binding spell." Blue ordered, just as they were about to merge Mavis into the crystal. "This is worse than I thought…we have no choice but to wait and hope she survives long enough." she commented.

Zera stared at her in confusion, wondering just what Blue was talking about. "Wait? We need to save her life now! Mavis is my friend, I don't care if you take away my wings and my magic, I am going to save her!" she declared, only for Blue to grab Zera's hands to stop her.

"Orange, please, I beg of you, do not do this. She is with child, if we bind her to the crystal now, her child will perish immediately." Blue stated, making Zera stare at Blue in shock. Mavis….was pregnant? That just couldn't be….then again, she was much older than she appeared. She was also quite close with Zeref…..oh no, it was true! Staring down at Mavis, Zera knew she could not destroy this life growing within her. Mavis would not want more death to occur, not when it could be prevented.

She knelt down on the ground by Mavis, taking a deep breath as she nodded, grabbing Mavis' hand. "I didn't know…I don't think either of them knew either…." Zera stated quietly, wishing she could give either of them the good news. Zeref was gone, though, in search of his dark quest that was a mystery to even her. Mavis couldn't be reached for obvious reasons, and that meant that when this child was born, it would be completely alone in the world.

"Orange, just what did you seek to help her with? I sense a darkness deep within her, a darkness that rivals the strength of the light magic now held within her heart." Blue asked, while Zera gazed at Mavis sadly, glancing up at Blue. She didn't want to explain this to her, she had no right to do so if she refused to help.

Then again, she wouldn't have access to magic after this, after Mavis was saved. "Promise me you'll help, if I tell you. Let me at least keep my magic long enough to go to her land, to learn everything I can about her curse to try and save her! As soon as I've learned the cure….or accepted that one does not exist….then you can have my wings." Zera pleaded, gazing up at Blue sadly.

The elder fairy hesitated, staring into Zera's eyes thoughtfully before nodding slowly in agreement. "They called it the Curse of Contradictions, and she was not the only one cursed with it. She just happened to be the first one to try my method of ending it….and I think I only made things worse." Zera began, sniffling slightly. With Blue's comfort and quiet urging her on, Zera continued telling her about the curse, and about how she met Mavis and Zeref. The tale of the jet-black boy and bare foot girl, always together and keeping light in each others' lives, regardless of how hopeless things had seemed for both of them.

This was what lead to Blue and Zera secretly watching over Mavis' body for the next nine months, waiting for the child to be born. The ogres' war grew stronger during this time, the draft causing an even greater need for their light to be spread around the world. Even so, they could do little to help those suffering over the loss of loved ones who died in the battle. Just before Mavis' child was born, however, the war ended suddenly. Zera had heard that Zeref made good on his promise to Zoso, finding a man desperate enough to do anything to gain power. A new Dark One had risen, one with a hatred for the ogres' war. It took him only one day to end the entire thing, showing just how strong dark magic could be, if you were willing to pay the price.

The child was born not long after, in the month of August on a hot summer day. A beautiful boy, which Zera took in her arms immediately. He looked so much like Mavis, with her blond hair and green eyes. His facial features were a bit more like Zeref's though, making Zera see that this truly was their child. "Zera, this child will be your responsibility. You have made saving these cursed lovers your mission, thus it is your duty to look after the child that has lost his parents to this darkness." Blue ordered, while Zera nodded. It would be the least she could do, after everything Mavis had done for her. Without the creativity Mavis possessed, the child ended up with a simple name, named for the month he was born in. Mavis could give him a new one when she woke back up, Zera decided as they bound her body within the crystal. She was still alive, and now bound to the crystal, her curse and magical power would be nullified by the container around her. If she chose to, Blue thought she might even be able to utilize small amounts of magic, even in her current state.

After the birth of August, Zera threw herself into research, desperate to find a way to get past the ward Zeref had placed on their land. He had told her of it, yet she had never intended on breaking through. She needed their knowledge of magic to combine with her own, to help her save them. After many years of searching, she determined just what may hold the key. Zeref always had a soft spot for Mavis, perhaps her body was still capable of passing through the ward. It was the only plan she had, so with the child, crystal, and a massive amount of fairy dust in tow, Zera left for Fiore, where she soon discovered the ward parting for Mavis as they passed through. It was about time for Mavis to return home, anyway, to the guild she had always talked so brightly about to her. Fairy Tail deserved to be Mavis' true resting place, the place where she was happier than any other on the planet. Leaving the crystal hidden underneath the guild, Zera left silently with August, not wanting to be found. She would take the son of her friends and raise him, while searching for a way to save them both. One day, she would have an answer, and then, she would free Mavis from the fate she had given to her friend.

( _Today, in Storybrooke)_

Henry had one goal in mind after hearing Acnologia's roar, and that was to get the book so he could help Zeref stop this from happening. It was the key to ending the dragon, he knew it had to be. Zeref would hold the ability to destroy the demon if it grew to be a problem, while none of them were strong enough to defeat Acnologia if he decided to attack.

The house was huge, not surprising considering the size of it from outside. Henry quickly began moving through the halls, opening doors to try and find a library or anything that looked like it might contain a book within. He saw bedrooms, a kitchen, even a massive ball room, but no library yet. It had to be here, though, he just needed to figure out where it was.

He heard people following him, but he didn't bother looking back to see who it was. He knew Emma and Hook wouldn't understand, just like all the other adults in this town. None of them saw Zeref like he did, no one realized he wasn't a bad guy like they all thought. Finally, Henry stopped when he opened a door that lead to a massive library. "Whoa." Henry stated in shock, gazing around as he stepped inside, setting his book down as he began walking among the books. He pulled one out at random, opening it up only to discover nothing but blank pages within. This was exactly what Zeref had asked for, and he had found it without even trying. He wondered if all these books were blank, or if some of them contained stories about other realms. One day, Henry would return to figure out just what it was.

"Henry! Get back here and start explaining what the hell that was! I know you are up to something, kid, and I'm not about to let you keep secrets from me again." Emma demanded, finally catching up with him. Henry glanced over at her guiltily, holding both books in front of him as she glare at him. She was still tied to Hook, who looked a bit irritated after being dragged around by Emma.

"Dammit, Swan, couldn't you have slowed down for two seconds? I'm a bit older than I look, I'm not quite as fast as I used to be." he complained, while Emma ignored him.

Glancing at his mother, Henry realized he could no longer keep his mission a secret. "If you had listened to me earlier, you would have already known what that was. Acnologia is here, and I have to get this book to Zeref so we can stop him." Henry stated, trying to rush past them only for Emma to grab his shoulders and hold him back, preventing his escape.

"No way, that guy is dangerous. You've seen what he can do, kid, I'm not letting you get involved in this one." Emma told him, while Henry sighed. She didn't understand, he was necessary for this plan to work.

Hook seemed to be helping her as well, his hand grabbing Henry's other shoulder to pull him back into the room. "Listen to your mother, kid, a battle like this will only end in bloodshed. You are far too young to see something like that." he stated, but Henry glared at them in anger, about to yell at them when a cloud of smoke appeared behind them, a group of people now gathered in the library.

"Regina? David? What are you doing here? Wait is that—" Emma began, staring at everyone inside. Henry turned around, seeing all of them there, including Zeref, Zera, August, Lucy, and Natsu as well.

"Zeref, I got the book! Just tell me what to do, I'll help you—" Henry began, but Zeref shook his head, silencing the child.

"Not yet, I have bought us some time with Acnologia for the time being. I have piqued his interest, and now, Mavis tells me I should provide you with a warning. You have become a prime target of Acnologia, it is best to keep your power hidden for as long as possible." Zeref stated, turning towards Lucy with a nod.

"I still don't get why I'm doing all of this…" she mumbled, picking up a book from one of the shelves, which Zeref quickly grabbed. His eyes closed briefly, and after a few moments, color exploded on the pages within, an exact replica of the book Henry carried with him.

"For all intents and purposes, you are the Author, Lucy Heartfilia. Be careful what you write in those pages, that book is far more powerful than you think." Zeref stated, leaving it in her grip as he turned towards Henry, reaching out for the blank book he carried.

"No, stay back. I don't trust him, or any of these strangers in town. For all I know, they could all just be looking for a way to destroy us all." Emma stated, holding her son close to her body.

Zeref glanced at them, frowning slightly. "Invel was here? Well, I suppose I haven't been keeping a close watch on any of my generals. Even August surprised me, tell me, have you enjoyed your time with the former fairy by your side?" Zeref asked, watching as August nodded, staying rather quiet in the presence of both Zera and Zeref.

"Zeref, there is something both you and Mavis need to know. I have found a way to contain it, the power within Mavis. I may not be able to transfer it back to the crystal, but if you lend me Irene's power, I can transfer it to another person." Zera stated, while Zeref frowned, glancing over at her.

"This is not the time, nor is it the place to focus on such matters. Besides, Mavis would not wish for her curse to be pushed off on anyone else." Zeref argued, glancing over at a space that remained empty. Henry assumed this was where Mavis stood, that Zeref was sensing her presence once more.

Staring closer at him, Henry noticed the mark on Zeref's hand, that he could actually see Mavis now. "No, you need to hear this now! I found it, Zeref, the one thing capable of controlling that much magic power, that much light. Mavis could not do it due to the darkness of the curse in her heart. Only those with pure hearts, filled with light and love rather than contradiction, can control Fairy Heart. August and Emma….they can free you, if you just give me another chance!" Zera begged, watching as Zeref turned towards her, looking rather upset as his eyes flashed red briefly.

"Don't! She just wants to help, listen to her! Emma and August are special, I know you sense it within them. They are both the product of true love, born of pure love and containing that magic in its truest form. Combined with Fairy Heart, it will be strong enough to burn away even the darkest of curses, even one that corrupts love itself." Henry argued, watching as Zeref put a hand to his head for a moment, stepping back with a slow nod, looking somewhat grateful as he glanced over at Henry.

"Henry, bring her here. If we are to fight in a war, I believe we would be better off with a strategist on our side." Zeref stated, Henry grinned at Zeref, nodding as he pulled out his pen and began to write again in his book. _Irene will arrive at the Sorcerer's mansion, to aid her emperor in his mission._ Within seconds, Irene appeared before them, kneeling before Zeref as she gazed upward at her ruler.

"Is this really necessary? You claim to be immortal, just as I am, use it to your advantage and simply kill this dragon on your own." Gold argued, trying to figure out what Zeref had in mind.

Turning towards the Dark One Zeref shook his head. "Things are not quite as simple as they seem. Acnologia has eternal life, and in dragon form, he is nearly invincible to all forms of physical attack. Dragon slaying magic was the only thing capable of destroying one of them, and Acnologia is immune to such attacks. There is only one method no one has tried to use against him, simply due to the dangers of it. Have you ever heard of the realm of Etherious?" Zeref asked, turning towards Gold.

Hook looked grave, his face darkening at the very mention of that place. Gold did not react that way, though, simply frowning in confusion. "The crocodile may not be aware of that place, but I sure am. Pirates told tales of a realm where nothing but darkness and war existed, places not even the dead would dare to venture." Hook stated.

Zeref smiled at him grimly, his head looking rather intrigued. It was time he showed them just who he was, what he was truly capable of. This town was the first to begin to accept him, even with his curse, and if that was the case, he would not let it be destroyed. "I am impressed, I had thought it had been forgotten after all these years. You see, I've been there before, and I've learned from what I saw there. Few can claim to have survived meeting a demon, and I am the only person alive who can lay claim to having created one. With Henry's help, I shall create my most powerful Etherious yet, one capable of destroying Acnologia and saving your little town."

 **Right now, this is my favorite story to write! I'm getting excited for the main conflict** **arising. Special thank you to FairySinGirl for all of your support. Getting your feedback on every chapter keeps me eager to write more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Once Upon a Time

Zeref had put his priorities in order, regardless of what was best for this town. Mavis came first, she would always be his top priority. This was why instead of creating his demon, he was with Zera, Emma, Irene, and August, approaching Lumen Histoire carefully with a wary gaze. It was still resting aboard the Jolly Roger, since no one had moved it since Zeref first arrived in this town. He could still sense the power within, the power that had been trapped within Mavis so long ago.

"Are you sure this is the best course of action? This girl may very well see you as an enemy after your attack on her guild, and while you may not mind death, I will certainly fight with everything I have to keep both of us alive." Irene asked, while Zeref nodded, gazing up at the crystal.

It felt like it had been so long ago that he gazed at it like this, back in the guild hall where it had resided for years. "I would gladly surrender my life if it meant Mavis could live on. Do not question my authority, Irene, even in this land, I remain your emperor and you will do as I ask." Zeref stated, watching the wizard nod, still looking concerned as she stared at Mavis.

Mavis' illusion body was with them as well, glancing between them with a smile. "Don't worry, Zeref! I promise, I have no intention of harming any of you if this works. I'll finally have my old life back….it will be like a dream come true." Mavis stated, sounding excited. Zeref smiled at her, nodding as she frowned, noticing he still held on to the Dark One's dagger. Even he did not know why he was reluctant to part with it. He had no desire for the Dark One's power, nor did he wish to control the man, so why did he hold it? Perhaps he still had a lingering attachment to the idea of death, something that he could not let go of even if Mavis begged him to do it.

"Are you sure this is the best plan for us? I still don't get how a child could be of any use in a battle like the one we're heading into." Emma asked, staring at Mavis with concern in her eyes. She was still chained to Hook by Invel's magic, so the pirate had been dragged along with her. Zeref wondered if she would be capable of freeing herself after this, with the magic she was about to gain. She already was strong enough to do so if she desired, she simply did not know how.

Zera smiled at Emma, looking somewhat amused with her words. "Mavis is brilliant! She can win at any game, against any one. I figured that one out in the Enchanted Forest, back when I still had my wings." she commented, before glancing nervously at Zeref. "Speaking of the Enchanted Forest….Zeref, you really should know something about August." she tried once more, but Zeref was not concerned. If August had spent any time in Misthaven, it was no concern of his. He was a loyal soldier, just like the rest of the Spriggan Twelve, and that was all Zeref could ask from any of them.

"We will speak on it later, after we defeat Acnologia. Right now, you need to get to work on explaining this plan of yours, the one that will free Mavis from not only Fairy Heart, but also from Ankhersam's Curse." Zeref stated harshly, glaring at the fairy in his impatience. Zera nodded weakly, looking too afraid to try again to argue with him.

"Zeref, you have to be nicer to her! Zera was our friend, she just made a mistake is all. I've forgiven her….just like I've finally managed to forgive you." Mavis told him, making him turn around towards her in surprise. "For so long, part of me hated you for what I had become….I wanted someone to blame, anyone other than myself, and you were the only option. I was at war with myself, hating you and loving you at the same time. I suppose that was the reason true love's kiss didn't put you to sleep like it did with me, but now….I believe you would join me in death if it occurred again. The hatred is gone, and I realize that I am the reason all of this happened. You may have been a part of my life, Zeref, but it was my choice to try and free you with true love. It was my choice to take Zera's cure before you. It was unfair of me to blame you….and yet, you stayed by my side regardless. I put you through so much pain….made you think I would never forgive you….yet you were always there, trying to help and cheer me up…." Mavis was saying, beginning to cry now as she gazed at Zeref.

The Black Wizard stepped closer to her, wishing her real body were here so he could comfort her properly. Still, he could interact with this version of her, unlike her other illusions. While she wasn't entirely solid, there was some form to her that he could feel, which allowed him to touch the back of her head and press his forehead against hers gently, his eyes closing. "Mavis….I've never been angry with you, not for this. It is quite alright, if I had never met you, none of this would have happened." he told her, a small smile growing on his face.

Mavis cried harder, still not appeased with his words. "No! It is my fault, it is! You brought joy to my life! You were the first friend I ever had…..you told me fairies were real, and promised I'd get to meet one. I got to go on so many adventures because of you….and you kept your promise when you introduced me to Zera. I would never regret meeting you, no matter what price I've had to pay! I am the reason I ended up cursed, it was never your fault!" she insisted, while Zeref gave her a small smile, opening his eyes to stare into hers.

"Swan, should we tell him there is nothing there?" Hook asked quietly behind him, while Emma seemed uncomfortable. Only those from Zeref's land understood that he truly was involved in a conversation with Mavis, and that was why he ignored the pirate's words.

"Hearing those words….you have no idea how happy it makes me, Mavis. You know how I've felt about you, since the moment I first met you I was drawn to your light. Let me free you from this darkness in your life, and return you to the person you once were." Zeref told her, watching her tear filled eyes stare into his, nodding slowly as she smiled up at him. "You know I would never leave you, even if you decided we were bitter enemies and wished for my death, I would stay by your side and help aid you however I could." he added, watching her reach for him, hugging him tightly even with her false body. He knew it was not the same as her real self, but for both of them, this was enough.

Zera cleared her throat behind him, trying to get their attention once more. "As I was saying before, you _really_ should know this about August….before the battle starts. Both of you need to hear this, I've been waiting for over a hundred years to give you two this news." she stated. Zeref frowned, gazing at August who could not possibly be centuries old. Perhaps a century, but not much above that age. Humans did not live that long, unless they found another realm that prolonged their life, or a curse of some form.

Seeing his confusion, August gave Zeref a slight nod. "I spent a few years of my youth in a realm known as Neverland, seeking solace among those who understood my pain. It was there that I realized I was different from the other Lost Boys, from those who had no family, for I had Zera by my side to tell me about the parents I had never met at the time." August explained, while Zeref continued to wonder why he was learning of this. Zera had mentioned that August was born of true love, but he had never heard of who his parents had been. "Pan let me leave before I visited your land, granting my request to search for my parents under the belief that I would return after my curiosity was satisfied. Unfortunately, I never quite grasped the concept I was seeking to understand, the power of the love between a parent and their child." he told Zeref.

Zera patted August's arm gently, turning towards Zeref with a hesitant smile on her face. "Well, part of that is because you never told him, silly. August….is your son. When you left all those years ago in that cavern, Mavis was with child." Zera stated, watching as Zeref blinked at Zera in shock, taking a step back slightly as he glanced over at August. It wasn't possible, this man could not be his son. Mavis' body was frozen at such a young age, she couldn't possibly have been capable of having a child.

Mavis looked just as stunned, her eyes wide as she stood by Zeref's side. "Wait, what did you just say? August was born of true love, from this guy?" Emma asked, clearly not believing the idea. Zera nodded though, gazing calmly into Zeref's wide eyes.

"August can't be….Mavis can't…." he whispered, turning towards Mavis with a questioning look. She hesitated, looking thoughtful before nodding ever so slightly.

"It isn't impossible….but I still don't understand. I should have known, I should have felt different if I had a child alive in the world." Mavis whispered. Children had always been a dream of hers, something she enjoyed thinking about before she had been cursed. She had longed for a family, something that came out when she formed Fairy Tail and created a family for herself. Zeref had wished to give that to her in some form, but they had both accepted that it was impossible with their curse. Any child of theirs would die, simply because they would love their child even before it was born.

August gazed at them, an impossibility that had been born into the world. If either of his parents had known he was going to exist, he would have perished before ever having a chance at life. "August….I never knew." Zeref stated quietly, closing his eyes as he gazed downward, finally accepting the truth. Mavis took Zeref's hand, standing by his side with a look of sadness in her eyes. To have met their child was an amazing thing, however, it had come so late in his life. At least they had this moment, a brief time they could be a family for the first time in their lives.

"It was never the right time to tell you. Perhaps I can learn now, what it means to have a bond between a parent and child. Regardless, it is time to free Mavis from her prison, and free both of you from this curse. Emma Swan, have you learned to accept love and utilize your magic?" August asked, turning towards the girl from Storybrooke.

Emma glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Not exactly, but if it means protecting my family, I'll find a way." she stated, while Zeref smiled at her.

"I shall give you a warning before you proceed, a warning that was never given to me when this spell was first performed. Fairy Heart is endless magic, a power that can only be contained by the crystal before you. Should you be incapable of suppressing it within your body, it will either kill you or force you to enter a state much like Mavis' current one. The choice is yours to make, help me if you see fit, or do not if you are not willing to take this risk." Zeref told them, seeing Emma as a potential friend for the first time since he arrived.

Emma stared at him with distrustful eyes, but it was clear that he was slowly showing her he wasn't as much of a villain as he had appeared to be at first. Still, it was a lot to ask of someone who wasn't used to taking risks for strangers. "Using magic is one thing, risking my life is something entirely different. How do I know that I can trust you? How do I know that you won't destroy this town once I help you free this girlfriend of yours?" Emma asked, while Zeref glanced over at Mavis, aware that there was no way he could show her that he was able to be trusted.

"You cannot, for even I am uncertain of what I will do in the future. Part of me still seeks death, it has been quite some time since I've sought out anything else. My life has always been filled with darkness, even when freed from this curse, I cannot guarantee that it will not linger within me." Zeref stated, watching as Emma frowned, not looking too pleased with his answer.

Hook touched Emma's shoulder, making the girl jump and pull away quickly. Unfortunately, that had the effect of tugging too much on the chain between them, pulling Hook closer to her as he tripped and stumbled into her. "That wasn't exactly my intention, love. If you wanted to get closer to me, all you had to do was ask." he said flirtatiously, smirking at Emma who glared at him, using her hand to push on his chest and put some space between them once more. "Regardless, I do have a suggestion for you, Swan. You told me not long ago that you regretted your decision on that beanstalk, that you wished you had trusted me." he began, watching Emma nod warily. "Don't make the same mistake twice, Swan. I've had a dark past, one that I still struggle with now, but it does not mean we cannot change. If a man like him can become good again, it shows me that there may be hope yet for a pirate like me." he stated.

Zeref did not know of this man's past, or what he had done, but he could see that he was telling the truth. This pirate had lived in darkness for years, and was only now beginning to move on past that. "Alright….but I'm not doing this for you. Henry wanted to save you, that is the only reason I am helping you now." Emma insisted, while Zeref nodded, giving both of them a grateful look. Without them, he would have no chance of saving Mavis. At least now there was a small spark of hope, something Zeref had abandoned long ago when he left Mavis in that cave. Thinking harder on it, he realized he had actually abandoned hope even before that moment. His hope had vanished when he discovered that his instructor had been correct, that his curse truly prevented death from ever finding him.

 _(Many years ago, in the land of Fiore)_

The Institute of Magic became Zeref's home for quite some time after his curse arrived. Wizards everywhere abandoned the place, afraid of the dark aura that could be seen emanating from within. Those that did dare to enter soon found themselves dead, collapsed on the ground from being too close to the Black Wizard. Any who escaped alive would tell tales of the horrific wizard within, who killed everyone who entered without mercy. Few understood the Black Wizard's pain, and his loneliness was great.

Still, he had hope yet. He had his research into the demon realms to keep him occupied, something that could hold the key to bringing back his brother. Somehow, Zeref knew that Natsu would be able to make everything right again. If his brother was truly here, his pain would end, or at least lessen in some form.

It was on a dark night when he first decided it was too much. Another person had tried to come to the school, intrigued by the mystery of its sole inhabitant. They had perished immediately, just like all of the others that had come recently. His love of life made it impossible for anything to survive, and this death had been the last straw. He could not take another moment of this life, even if it meant abandoning his promise to Natsu. At least they would be united in death. After all, immortality was nothing but a myth. No one could survive all wounds, all living things came to an end at some point after all.

This was his logic when he picked up the dagger in his room, a plain weapon that he knew would be painful, but capable of piercing his heart. With a cold look on his face, Zeref plunged the blade into his chest, screaming in pain as he bled out and collapsed on the ground. Even so, just moments later, he felt himself waking up, as if from a dream. His robes had been torn, and blood was visible on them, but his wound was gone. There wasn't even a scar left behind from the wound, as if nothing had ever happened.

"No….this is impossible." Zeref had whispered, before deciding to try something else. If a blade would not work, perhaps drowning would. Knowing his body would instinctively fight against such a thing, he brought a massive boulder over to the school's indoor pool, using his magic. Jumping inside, Zeref lowered the rock onto himself, crushing his bones and forcing him to lay at the bottom of the pool with no escape. The pain of the weight was enormous, almost worse than the sharp sting of the dagger had been. His suffering grew when his lungs began to burn for air, his body trying to inhale the water only to discover it was unable to adapt to such a thing. Slowly, he felt his eyes close and lose consciousness under the water, finding peace for just a moment.

Before long, he discovered he was on the edge of the pool, a group of people gathered around with concerned looks on their faces. "How did he get under that thing in the first place?" a man asked, with the boulder torn apart and in pieces on the ground. Zeref tried to get away, seeing so many inside the school. He did not know how long he had been under the water for, but this was a bad sign. He felt the pounding in his head begin, somehow no longer painful after the injuries he had dealt himself.

"Please….get away from me…" he had whispered, his hands in his hair as they stared at Zeref in shock, only just realizing the boy was alive and breathing. People did the opposite of his request, crowding closer to him to inspect him and determine just how he had survived. He was a miracle boy, alive when anyone else would be dead, but it was far too dangerous. The magic exploded from his body, all of the people in front of him dying in an instant, and leaving him alone in a circle of death.

Zeref got up and went back to his room, still tormented by his own pain. His eyes were haunted, and his face was always marred with tears at this point. It would take him years to learn how to hide his pain, how to not cry as the world died around him. At that point, he would discover that his outbursts came less and less often, as he focused more on his plan for his own death rather than the suffering he caused others.

For now, though, he glanced at his research and became obsessed with a new idea. If he could not claim his own life, perhaps something else could. Many of the individuals brave enough to venture into the realm of Etherious died, unable to survive an encounter with the beings that lived within that realm. If he did the same, he would finally have peace, and be able to see Natsu again.

This was how he found himself researching portals of all forms, discovering just how challenging it could be to create one. Even so, Zeref had all the time in the world to make one for himself, one that would take him to this dark, terrifying world. After years and years of study, he finally found a way to do it. The concept was quite simply, when broken down into its components. Magic came form the ethernano in the air around them, something that existed in all magical realms. To create a portal to a realm without magic was virtually impossible, requiring one to force magic into the realm at least temporarily while the connection formed, but forming one between two magical realms was simple. By gathering the ethernano around one's own self, it could be forced to match the power and concentration of ethernano in another realm, to be drawn into it by the inhabitants' instinctive pull on the magic around them. That pull would draw him into their realm, and as he meditated in his room, that very thing began to happen.

He felt the pull of powerful magic users bring him into Etherious, though it was clear that they did not value his magic power. His arrival was interesting, to say the least, with him landing directly in front of what seemed to be a monstrous creature. It had scales running down its skin, and sharp, taloned hands that appeared to be quite capable of ending a life. That was exactly what it tried to do when Zeref appeared, slashing through his body with ease and ripping Zeref appart. The Black Wizard thought that this was finally the end, only to discover himself healed and awake moments later.

Demons began to gather around him not long after that, each of them taking turns to try and destroy him. Watching them, he began to realize that their culture was not all that different from humans. They sought to prove their strength, by using him as an example. The demon who managed to keep his body dead would be the strongest of all of them, a feat that seemed impossible yet strangely alluring to these beasts. As each demon destroyed his body, Zeref began to feel numb. Pain no longer affected him, and he stared at them listlessly, just wishing one of them would succeed.

Listening to their growling voices, he slowly began to pick up a thing or two on their language as well. It was not something any human could speak, but he could understand the sounds and begin to read them quite well. They began to try killing him in teams once each individual demon had failed, some using their strange magic while others simply attempted brute force. Eventually, Zeref grew tired of this and longed for an exit. This world could not destroy him, it was becoming quite obvious.

The next demon to approach him, with the intent to kill written on its face, would be in for quite a surprise. Zeref rose as the demon approached, something none of them and seen him do since he arrived. This got the crowd's attention, gaining their interest as they began to wonder just what he would do. Glancing at the demon blandly, Zeref realized that in this realm, he had yet to kill a thing. He did not care for these creatures, nor did he value their life in any way. In fact, he wanted to destroy them. They were vile, and they sought to destroy his own body. For that, for the torture they had put him through only to prove themselves too weak, he would destroy them.

He glared at the demon before him, raising his hand calmly as he tilted his head to the side. "I have allowed you all to have your fun, to try and destroy me. Now, it is my turn. You have killed me countless times, thus, all of you owe me your lives." he declared, smiling darkly as a wave of black magic exploded from his hand. It instantly killed half of the crowd before him, including the single demon that had been planning on killing him today. "Now, if you wish to end my rage, there is one thing I still seek." Zeref had told them, realizing that he had an opportunity here. He was already suffering far more than anyone deserved to, in the end, he might as well take the prize that was meant to come with this steep price. "Bring them back, and show me how it is done." Zeref ordered, wondering if any of them could understand his words.

Demons were quite intelligent creatures, though, and one stepped forward, speaking in English to Zeref. It had dark red skin, hardened like armor around his body with horns jutting out from his head. "You have proven yourself more than worthy of our secrets. For your strength, we bow before you. We are no match for you, and as such, should you ever need anything from our kind, simply ask. If you were part of our race, you would have been made King for your actions today." it explained, while Zeref nodded, getting impatient with the creature.

"I do not need to be a demon to rule over your kind. Do as I have asked, before I grow weary of your presence." he threatened, watching the demon gaze up at him in fear. Zeref was only just beginning to experience what it felt like to forget the value of life. This was the first time it had happened to him, and this was what forced him to bring so much destruction to the world when he returned.

The secrets of the demons were quite impressive, and he was pleased to note that his original theory had been correct. A variation on the Author's power was required to maintain a person's personality. Without that, they would lose their mind and go berserk when brought back. A tether for their soul was necessary, and the book acted as such. The other thing they showed him was their form of magic, the only kind they used in this realm that was what they claimed to be Curse Power.

"Magic Circles, as you call them, can be quite powerful when created properly. They are a necessary component of bringing back our fallen, utilizing our written language to draw energy from the world around us." one of their kind had explained. It was quite interesting, seeing how the proper use of a circle worked. It created an object that could store ethernano, allowing for far more powerful magic to be performed than anyone had realized.

He returned back to his world with all of this knowledge, after slaying every demon within Etherious. That realm was a world of war and chaos, it deserved to die in Zeref's mind. It felt strange coming back home, where things were quiet and bright. Life here was so different, and now, he could not quite bring himself to feel quite as attached to it as before. He had become empty inside, seeking only one thing in his mind. Death was his goal, and if he had to destroy the world to get it, he would.

Smiling, Zeref began his experiments, seeking to create a demon even more powerful than any he had seen within the realm of Etherious. With every creation, he faced bitter disappointment. Jackal's explosions were weak, only capable of injuring him. Even the most powerful one of that generation, Mard Geer, was incapable of destroying him. Thus, he was inspired one last time, by the power he witnessed in the forest just beyond his former school. A dragon had begun making his home there, one with powerful flames that Zeref believed would be able to burn even his skin at this point.

Staring down at the book, he began to write, creating his demon from the inspiration of those flames. In his room, Zeref paused slightly, turning towards his original project from before. Natsu was still here, resting and waiting to return. If he wished to find someone to end his life, to bring him peace, it would be somewhat poetic if it were Natsu. Staring at his brother, Zeref began to alter his story just slightly, fitting this demon's power to Natsu's personality as a child. They would be one and the same, his brother and his greatest creation. Etherious Natsu Dragneel would rise, and at some point, Zeref felt confident that this demon would end his life. Even so, the emptiness within him did not fade at this thought, his hope having faded long ago in the realm of Etherious, when he lived in a state of eternal torment and death.

 _(Today, in Storybrooke)_

Zeref stood back as Irene worked, her enchantment focused on Lumen Histoire in order to extract Fairy Heart from Mavis' body. He could see strands of light pouring between Mavis and Irene, who looked focused as she began to do even more. The bands of light began to split off from her, strands now attached to Emma and August as the magic moved from Mavis' body to theirs.

Zera watched by his side, looking nervous about what would happen. "This has to work. I know it will, I have to save Mavis." she whispered, sounding as if she were speaking to herself. Glancing over at her, Zeref nodded, realizing he did owe her a debt for her care of August. Had he remained all those years ago, it would have been his responsibility to raise the child, something that would be virtually impossible when he would have been forced to keep his distance.

"At the very least, Fairy Heart is leaving her body. I can sense that much at least." Zeref told her, watching the fairy glance at him in surprise. The two of them had never been all that close, but perhaps he could do better this time. "I shall inform you when it is finished, because at that moment, we will have work to do. Freeing Mavis from Lumen Histoire will not be a pleasant task. From what I had seen, it requires the destruction of her illusionary body, and that means one of us must attack her in order to free her." Zeref stated.

Zera nodded, aware that Zeref would be the one to do so. Even Mavis seemed to agree, glancing up at him with trusting eyes. "You are correct, in the end, it must be done. I have to be present to help, for my plan to work." Mavis insisted. Zeref glanced over at her, wondering just what she had in mind. "I have witnessed it before, the one magic that even Acnologia cannot withstand. Fairy Sphere, our ultimate protection spell, is capable of containing him. At the very least, I can use it to allow us the chance to escape." she stated.

Zeref stared at her determined expression, knowing it was not the time to turn her away from this path. He knew that no one else in her guild understood the process for casting the great fairy spells anymore, that Mavis was the only one capable of using any of them. It had been possible before because she had been present, even if not in physical form, able to guide their magical energy to the form it needed to take for Fairy Sphere. This time, she would need her own power to activate it, since she would not have an army of wizards at her arsenal to draw power from.

Emma and August both gasped, their bodies collapsing as the light died away, leaving them kneeling on the ground before Zeref. Now was the time to see if this would succeed, if either of them were capable of sealing away Fairy Heart. Hook was kneeling by Emma's side, looking concerned as he tried to shake her awake. "Stand back. If this has failed, you will die from standing near her like that." Zeref ordered, while Hook turned to glare at him, waving the icy chain towards the Black Wizard.

"Like I have a choice, mate. I couldn't leave her side even if I wanted to, thanks to that little friend of yours." he stated, sighing as he settled for simply taking Emma's hand. Zeref could not blame him, he had not hesitated to charge towards Mavis when Fairy Heart first became one with her. Regardless of the danger, it had been worth it to bring her some measure of peace.

Emma blinked open her eyes after a few moments, staring up at Hook as she took a shaky breath. August sat up beside her, frowning as he gazed thoughtfully towards the crystal before him. "It appears to have worked. I do sense the power within me….tempered by my own will." he commented, stretching out his hands as he turned towards the water around him. From their spot on the ship, there was little August could use as a target. Focusing on the surface of the ocean, August shot out a brilliant beam of white magic, a smaller version of the outburst that came from Mavis when she received this power.

Emma watched him as Hook helped her back up, turning towards August with a frown. "Great, we've got more magic, now what?" she asked, watching as Zera's excited smile faded, turning towards Zeref. The Black Wizard sighed, closing his eyes as he stepped away from Mavis and turned towards her.

"Stand back, when I destroy Mavis' illusion body, the crystal will shatter. Keep in mind, she still bears the same curse as I, and unlike me, she does not yet have the ability to see people in a manner that keeps them alive." he told them.

Emma frowned at him, gazing over at him as she did as he asked. "Just how do you see us, then? Didn't you say that valuing life meant you took it away?" she asked. Zeref gave her a dark smile, nodding ever so slightly.

"Indeed, however, humans are nothing but pawns to me at the moment. I see this town like a game of chess, all of you following your roles as needed. If I viewed this in any other way, your lives would be at risk simply from your proximity to me." he informed her, seeing no harm in it. They were slowly breaking down that view of his, though, something he did not tell her. Once that happened, Acnologia would not be Storybrooke's only problem.

Emma nodded, watching as Zeref turned to the side, where Mavis was standing next to her real body. "I'm ready, Zeref. Destroy this body, so I can return to all of you once more." she ordered, while he nodded. This would be the hardest thing he had ever done, but it was necessary. Attacking someone who wore the face of his only loved one left alive, it was practically unbearable. Still, he had lost many people as a result of his curse, in the end, this would feel no worse than the years of torment and death he had lived through.

He raised his hand, his face expressionless as he began to focus his magic power on one strong attack. Black sparks began to fly from the darkness building in his palm, forcing Zera, Emma, Irene, Hook, and August to jump back. "What the hell are you doing, mate? This is still my ship, and I am not about to let you sink her with this plan of yours!" Hook yelled, clearly upset.

Zeref turned towards him, a look of anger and pain mixed on his face. "I'm destroying the one person I still love in this world." he stated, this time stunning him into silence. With that, he threw the magic towards Mavis, watching as the darkness expanded and turned into a massive storm of black death and lightning, colliding with her illusion body and forcing her to collapse down. Zeref could see cracks begin to form in Lumen Histoire, a sign that his attack was indeed having the desired effect.

Mavis stood back up shakily, breathing hard. Her body was clearly injured, though Zeref did not quite understand how an illusion became hurt. "Again. It took Cana three times to destroy me, and I will tell you the same thing I told her. Do not hesitate, and do not hold back. If you truly wish for me to live again, you must attack with all of your strength!" she declared.

Zeref nodded, his jaw tightening as he prepared another attack. "As you wish, Mavis. Tell me, just how did Cana free you anyway? It seems as if few have the power necessary to destroy you after seeing what your body can withstand." he asked.

Mavis gave him a small smile, looking slightly amused. "I let her borrow….Fairy Glitter. I suppose I could do the same for you, but I do not think that is necessary." she stated. Zeref smiled at her, trying to keep her looking happy for as long as possible. If he stayed in his dark mood, Mavis would be too focused on cheering him up to actually enjoy returning to her body once more.

"I do not think I am capable of utilizing Fairy Glitter to its full potential either. The bonds of your guild make that spell strong, I have no such bonds to draw power from. My own ability will suffice." he stated, watching Mavis nod, her smile fading as the black orb in Zeref's hand grew larger again.

Emma stared at him, getting up from the last attack. The vibrations it had caused knocked everyone to the ground, and now they were seeing that he was preparing another one. "Are you insane? You are going to destroy this boat and sink us all!" she demanded, glaring at Zeref for endangering their lives.

"His attacks are not directed towards the boat, if they were, the first one would have demolished it." August stated calmly, gazing at Zeref. "He is freeing his former lover, breaking her physical body free through her connection to her illusionary body. She will not regain consciousness until it is destroyed, a strange side effect of their curses. Even in death, they must find a way to live on. If one body dies, another is formed for them to continue on in, and if that second body dies, the first body is healed." August explained.

Zeref nodded grimly, his orb growing even larger than his last attack had been. "I suppose you are correct, our healing ability is quite capable of bringing us back from death. I cannot tell you how many times I've died and returned to life, it isn't ever a pleasant experience." he stated, before throwing his magic at Mavis once more. It collided with her illusion body again, making her collapse as the dark cloud covered her from visibility. The explosion still had black sparks mixed in, dancing around and striking Mavis at times.

Zeref watched as the cracks in Lumen Histoire grew, breaking further as they spread across the surface. As he watched it, they began to cover the crystal entirely, the entire thing breaking away and shattering before his eyes, just like it had done when he reached it the first time so long ago. Mavis fell from the crystal, her body hunched over as her eyes flashed open, blinking up at Zeref and those around him. As she shakily rose to her feet, Zeref smiled at her. She moved to step closer to them, only for her to be a bit too unsteady to do so, tripping over her own feet and almost falling to the ground. Zeref moved to catch her, not wanting her to be harmed after spending so much time imprisoned within that crystal yet again.

"Zeref…." she whispered, steadying herself as she gripped his arms, gazing up at him. "It worked, I'm free. It seems we still have work to do, however." she stated, gazing towards the town. Zeref nodded, well aware that there were problems to deal with in Storybrooke.

"Acnologia will be stopped, you are aware that I have a plan of sorts already, right?" he asked, watching her nod.

"I still do not trust him. His power must be contained, he cannot be allowed to reach the outside world." she told him, her face grave as she turned towards him. "There is only one option to trap him here, however, it puts all of us in terrible danger if you are unable to defeat him." she continued.

Zeref was aware of that fact as well, nodding in agreement. "There is little choice, we are dealing with a being who desires nothing but chaos and destruction." he informed her. Nodding, Mavis stepped forward, pulling Zeref with her as she grabbed his hand.

"Very well, I will need everyone's assistance, then. Please, take our hands and stand by my side. The strength of the bonds we've formed in this brief time will aid me and allow me to cast Fairy Tail's ultimate spell, Fairy Sphere!" she ordered.

Emma and Hook stayed back, looking a bit concerned as they stared at Mavis' outreached hand. "Didn't you just say she would kill us if we got too close? Sorry, but no protection spell is worth risking my life over. We'll find another way." Emma insisted. Hook nodded in agreement as well, though Zera was smiling, already moving forward and grabbing her friend's hand.

"Mavis! It's been so long, you have no idea how much I've missed you." the fairy stated, as Mavis' face lit up, hugging Zera tightly to her. "Uh…but I didn't miss you that much…..this may be a bit….excessive….Mavis…..can't…..breath!" she gasped out, while Mavis laughed and stepped back, ruffling Zera's hair.

"You've grown! I wish I could say the same for myself…." Mavis whispered, glancing down at her body. Zeref touched her shoulder, smiling at Mavis who turned towards him.

"One day soon, we shall be free. Zera has another plan in mind, so I would not give up hope quite yet." he told Mavis, wanting her to cheer up quickly. While he may not have high hopes for Zera's plan, he knew Mavis would. He watched her face light up with joy, hugging Zera again despite the fairy's protests.

"We will warn you if the curse is about to lash out and steal your lives. For now, do as she asks. Mavis has a nickname back in her guild, the Fairy Tactician. Any plan of hers is our best chance at success in defeating Acnologia." he stated, turning towards Hook and Emma. August had come next to Zeref, nodding in acknowledgment of his emperor as he grabbed the Black Wizard's hand. It was strange, learning that after all of these years leading him, August had been his son. Zeref had watched him grow from about ten years of age into an adult, living within his empire and learning magic so he could fight within the army. In retrospect, it was clear that he simply wished to get as close to Zeref as possible, but at the time, he simply saw a man with high ambitions, who sought to earn his favor and rise in the ranks of his army.

Irene came next, grabbing August's hand with a slight frown. "This better be worth it in the end. I didn't save your girlfriend back there for fun, you better not get us all killed with this plan of yours." she commented, her eyes narrowed at Zeref.

"Irene, enough of this. Our emperor always know the right path for us, have faith and follow his lead." August told her, while she scoffed and turned away from them. Zeref knew it would be hard for his militaristic nation to adjust to a life such as this. Even after nearly thirty years in this realm, they still desired a life of battle and bloodshed.

Glancing at Irene, he gave her a slight nod. "Do as you wish, Irene. I have no need for a disloyal subject, and we both know of the gift I've given to you. I suggest remaining calm and accepting peace for once in your life. Perhaps it will help you return to the girl you once were, so long ago." Zeref told her. Irene frowned, not looking comfortable with his words but she did not respond beyond standing in their almost finished circle.

"Emma, I promise it will be okay. I know you have been hurt before, that you are afraid of trusting anyone after what has happened in your life." Mavis began, watching as Zera reached over to the hesitant Savior. "I know what it is like to be alone, to grow up without a family. Like you, I lost my parents before I ever truly met them and was raised by a nearby guild." she stated, while Emma glared at her.

"If you think some magical guild filled with these insane people is anything like the foster system, you've got another thing coming." she argued.

Zeref glanced at Mavis, shaking his head. "She is putting her past far too gently. More accurately, they raised her to be their slave, of sorts. She worked among the guild, cleaning it and delivering products for them, but she was despised by every member within." Zeref told Emma, who glanced at Mavis with a bit of surprise on her face.

Mavis squeezed Zeref's hand, looking somewhat amused with his comment. "I suppose so, but I never saw it that way. In the end, a massive fire was started by an enemy guild, destroying everyone I ever knew and leaving me stranded on that island, alone at the age of eight." she stated. "Well, I suppose Zeref was there, but he was never able to get close to me, a result of his curse." she added, glancing over at the Black Wizard.

"Get to the point already, who cares if you had a painful past?" Hook demanded, looking a bit impatient. Emma simply looked stunned about the history behind girl that had seemed so bright and cheerful when they first met.

Mavis sighed, glancing at Emma with a determined smile on her face. "I learned to trust others, that is my point. I did not run away from love, even if it brought me pain in the past. Even when cursed, I still only loved life more, accepting that pain because the joy of being around others compares to nothing else in life." Mavis stated, watching as Emma seemed to be looking a bit more convinced. "Take a risk, just as I did. It may end in tragedy, but you will never know for sure unless you try." she told Emma.

The Savior glanced at them, seeing that they were standing nearly in a complete circle before sighing, moving forward and grabbing Zera's hand. "Alright, I guess I have no choice. Acnologia has to be stopped, and while I may not know you, I do know one thing. You haven't told me a single lie since the day we met, neither of you have. Even if I don't understand you or what you want, I trust that you aren't going to be deceiving me." she stated. Her other hand linked with Hook's, who held his hook over towards Irene to complete their circle.

"Finally! You've taken the first step, Emma. Just listen to us, one day, we'll get you to open your heart again." Zera stated, sounding excited as they stood together. Emma rolled her eyes at the fairy, clearly not believing her words as Mavis took a deep breath, focusing herself.

"Everyone, focus on your desire, on what you want to do for this town! Channel your will through our circle, allow your desire to protect others become the sole focus in your mind. Send that power to me, when you are finished." Mavis directed, interrupting any further taunts towards Emma.

Zeref nodded, closing his eyes as he focused on the one thing that mattered to him at the moment. Mavis' hand was in his, warm and soft, just as he had remembered. He wanted her to have a happy life, to return to the home she loved so much without having to live with the sorrow of her curse. Once Acnologia was gone, neither of them would need immortality to survive upcoming battles. They could be at peace, and allow Zera to try once more to free them. The thought was so pleasing to Zeref, that for just that single moment, he felt peaceful. His body felt like a weight was gone, the weight of his sorrow and sadness from the past. Perhaps there was a way to move forward beyond this, and forget his pain.

That was when he remembered the reason he could not forget it, the reason he held onto his pain so closely. It was the only thing that kept the curse at bay, that reminded him of why he could not value life or have friends. His tie to Mavis was unique, possible due to her own immortality, but beyond that, he had to be alone. He opened his eyes sadly, gazing at the ground at his feet as he did his best to refocus, thinking of memories of Mavis above all else.

Slowly, Zeref began to see what was happening and it shocked him. The circle they were standing in was beginning to glow, a golden light hovering around them. Lines were forming on the ground beneath them, something no one else seemed to notice as they kept their minds focused on their loved ones. This was a magic circle, an art that he had kept hidden from the world after his journey into Etherious. Unlike what he had learned, though, this one was bright and filled with light. As the lines continued forming a completed magic circle on the ground, Zeref stared in amazement at the complex writing within, reading the true purpose of this spell in a heartbeat.

"Ultimate protection….a spell, yet not a spell at all." he whispered, seeing it now. This circle did not draw upon Ethernano to activate, that was why Acnologia was unable to block it. Everyone else watching it would see nothing but magic, but Zeref knew what this truly was. Mavis had discovered how to utilize Curse Power, and when combined with a circle of this nature, it would be unstoppable. Even she did not realize what she had discovered with this spell, and as the light grew stronger, he wondered if he should even tell her. Curse Power was designed for darkness, which in theory should have made this impossible, but just as their curse transformed light into dark, it could transform dark into light. If anyone other than Mavis attempted this spell, Zeref knew there would be grave consequences, but for once, it seemed their Curse of Contradictions was aiding them in their battle.

Everyone opened their eyes as the power within the circle reached its peak, the light illuminating the ship entirely before bursting into the sky, shimmering brightly as it expanded and created a massive golden dome around Storybrooke. Mavis stumbled back a bit, looking tired after the spell before glancing over at Zeref. "What were you saying about Fairy Sphere just a moment ago?" she asked, looking confused.

Zeref shook his head at her, gazing out over the town thoughtfully as he tried to break free of his dark memories of that place. "Nothing important, I just determined the true source of its power." he stated, leaving everyone standing in confusion. He would tell them later, after their curse was gone. After all, it wasn't as if any of them were going anywhere at this point. Fairy Sphere was activated and until its power faded away, no one could enter or leave this town. It was quite similar to how Storybrooke began, but this time, the spell was designed to protect them rather than harm them.

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! This is a bonus chapter for the holiday, another one will be coming soon!**

 **Sorry for how dark this chapter got, it is rather hard to create a backstory for Zeref that doesn't involve self-harm, especially when his goal is to end his own life. Still, I got to balance it out with a bit of Zervis!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Once Upon a Time

Lucy and Natsu stared outside in shock at the golden light illuminating the sky, something they remembered quite well. Back then, it had been stronger though, freezing them in time after seeing the first sign of the golden light. "Natsu, is that—?" Lucy began, while Natsu nodded, looking serious as they stood just outside the sorcerer's mansion. Gold, Regina, and David were with them, arguing about the dagger at the moment, but Lucy was focused on the sky.

"Fairy Sphere, who activated it again? Our guild is scattered all over this town, it shouldn't even be possible without us!" Natsu argued. David and the others only just seemed to notice the light, gazing up at the sky with looks of mixed wonder and confusion on their faces.

"What is that?" Regina asked, sounding a bit wary of it.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure someone is paying a high cost for it. That was a powerful spell, and it does not appear to be fading." Gold commented with a frown. "Regardless, it means I still have time to go retrieve what rightfully belongs to me." he stated, moving to walk past David and Regina again.

Henry was sitting alone outside, away from the others as he gazed into the town silently. It was time for him to speak up, to finally speak his mind and be heard. "Stop it, all of you! This spell is a good thing, it's designed for protection. I may not understand why they used it now, but I do know its purpose. As far as the dagger goes, if Zeref wanted to use your power, or even take it, I'm sure we would have noticed by now." Henry stated, watching Gold glance at him thoughtfully, not looking too pleased with his argument.

"You do not know of what that dagger is, boy." Gold began, before Regina moved to stand between him and her son.

"No, you do not talk to my son that way. Henry did nothing wrong, he is simply doing his best to help! Speaking of which, what were you thinking?" Regina asked, turning towards her son after scolding Gold.

"It's Operation Spriggan." Henry stated, watching as Gold frowned at the name, not looking too pleased with it. "I'm going to save Zeref, and all of them if I can. Trust me, I already have a plan." Henry stated, watching as Regina folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry about saving Zeref, we have bigger problems to deal with. This spell isn't acting right, I couldn't move last time. At least, I don't remember being able to move." Natsu commented, staring at the sky with a frown.

Lucy nodded in agreement, looking over at the others with worry. "He's right, it was supposed to freeze us entirely. Our entire guild was frozen in time for over seven years while the spell wore off. If we aren't frozen and this spell keeps the same duration…." Lucy began, trailing off as David's eyes went wide.

"We'll run out of supplies. We won't have food, everyone will starve to death." he stated, this time catching the attention of Happy and Natsu.

"No food! How dare you, I'm going to burn a hole straight through that wall if I have to!" Natsu shouted, throwing a fireball into the sky in anger.

"You get it, Natsu! Fight back and make sure I get to keep my fish!" Happy cheered, encouraging the wizard to continue on with his insanity.

"Fire Dragon's—" Natsu began, preparing a much more powerful attack before Lucy grabbed him from behind, yanking him back onto the ground.

"Is he always so….energetic?" David tried, doing his best to sound polite as Lucy fought to calm down her friend.

Lucy sighed, nodding towards him. "Unfortunately, and I'm the one that gets stuck cleaning up after his messes. Natsu, we both know that we can't break Fairy Sphere like that, we don't even understand how it was cast in the first place." she insisted.

Natsu frowned slightly, gazing up at it as he thought of something. "That's right….it held off Acnologia. The First, she's behind this. I don't know what she's up to, but I know she has a plan. I'm getting fired up now, let's go find her so this fight can start!" Natsu insisted, reaching towards Lucy.

"You wish for this war to begin now? Well, I am happy to oblige, dragon slayer." a voice called out to them, sending chills down all of their spines. Acnologia emerged from the shadows, smiling in the strange golden light that seemed to ensnare all of Storybrooke. Even so, he managed to look terrifying in this light as he approached. "Let us see if you are strong enough to face me, the King of Dragons. There is a reason I have that title, after all, and I've been dying to show my power to someone since I arrived here."

 _(Many years ago, in the Land of Fiore)_

Acnologia excelled under the training Morana, the Great Water Dragon well-known and loved by their own kind. As the battle ensnared more dragons and wizards alike, Acnologia found a small amount of calmness in his studying. This power he was learning, all of it could be used to fuel his rage and enact his revenge. Those beasts would never know what hit them, and when he succeeded, they would fall at his feet.

His ambitions only grew when he saw just how powerful he could become. As he mastered his breath attack, earning pleased looks from both Irene and Morana, he realized that he was worth far more than a simple warrior in this battle. He could rule over them all, forcing the humans to see just how worthy he was.

"Are you sure of this plan?" Irene had been asking, Belserion and Morana in the room with her. The dragons were her closest advisors, though she did confer with other wizards when necessary. She loved her magic, and after spending time learning from Morana, he discovered that Irene also possessed his power. She was a dragon slayer, though her magic differed from his greatly. She focused on enchantments, something that bored him and made him see her as weak. A true warrior battled with full-on attacks, rather than strengthening the attributes of others.

They were discussing plans of expanding their army of dragon slayers, something Acnologia was not pleased with. "Indeed, children are quite adaptable and capable of learning quickly. If we raise them from birth to adults, we will be able to growing an army capable of proving just how we can coexist. Imagine that world, a place where dragons can raise human children, and vice versa." Belserion had stated, sounding pleased.

The idea was to adopt orphaned children, those whose families had perished from this war. They would be raised by dragons and trained to fight in this war, all in an effort to show that dragons were capable of being gentle to humanity. Acnologia still didn't believe it, he was plenty to stop this war. They just didn't see it yet. "It will take too long. This war is going on now, we need warriors now to fight back. Let me out on the front lines, I will show you just how strong I've become." he begged, watching them seem to debate amongst themselves.

Morana spoke up for him, something he felt a little unnerved by. He may have gotten used to tolerating the dragon's presence, but he still did not accept them in his heart. "He has come a long way since he first came to us. Acnologia is certainly capable of fighting at this point, but I do believe we should at least begin a trial phase of this plan. A select few will be chosen, and train with only the strongest from each family of dragons." she argued.

Irene nodded, gazing at them thoughtfully. "That is an excellent plan. Are you sure the dragon kings will agree to this? They do have a tendency to remain isolated unless directly drawn into battle." she asked.

Acnologia was rather curious to hear more about these dragon kings, so he remained silent, listening as they continued their discussion. "A few, particularly Metallicana, the Iron Dragon King, will be difficult to persuade, but many agree with our stance. Igneel, the king of the fire dragons, is one of our kind that loves humans more than any other I have met." Belserion stated, while Acnologia grew thoughtful. Perhaps he could prove himself to them through these dragons, the kings of each family. He had learned that they divided themselves into different 'families' based on the element each dragon wielded. There were fire dragons, ruled over by Igneel, wind dragons, ruled by Grandeeney, light dragons, ruled over by Weisslogia, shadow dragons, ruled over by Skiadrum, and many others. He had never quite learned the intricacies of the dragon's culture, but he took care to know which of them were the strongest, thus he knew the names spoken before him, even if the title of dragon king was new.

Now in agreement on this plan, their meeting ended and Acnologia was prepared for war. None of them knew what would happen that day, not even the dragon slayer himself as they entered the center of their battle. Few dared to approach this area, where dragons were constantly locked in battle in the sky, fighting each other to prove who was right about their correct path. Some wished to befriend humans while others saw humans as nothing more than prey.

A massive green dragon landed before him, looking amused as he stared down at Acnologia. "A human dares to enter our battlefield? I have only one use for humans!" he declared, grinning as he crouched low to the ground in front of Acnologia. With a small puff of air, Acnologia frowned slightly. His clothes seemed to have gone missing rather suddenly, as the dragon before him smiled. "There, that is better. Clothes only get in the way of the meat, you taste much better in this form." he stated.

Staring up at the dragon, Acnologia decided he had listened long enough to attack. Morana had insisted on determining which dragons were on their side and which were not, but to the dragon slayer, they were all his enemy. "Perhaps, however, this will be one human you will never have the chance to taste." Acnologia had stated, smiling as he drew on his magic power. "Water dragon's roar!" he declared, a massive piercing blast of water bursting forth from his mouth. It was a massive attack, nearly flooding the entire battle field as the force of the blast made even the jade dragon fall back.

Blinking at the human before him, the dragon seemed a bit amused. "I have yet to see a human fight back quite so much. I suppose you've earned an introduction then. I am Zirconis, and my sole enjoyment in life is from eating humans. I will enjoy dining on your juicy flesh!" he declared, licking his lips as he lunged for Acnologia once more.

The dragon slayer dodged nimbly, before smiling as he charged right back into the battle. His fist was held out, covered in water as he prepared another attack. "Water Dragon's Wing Attack!" he declared, twin blasts of water forming around his arms and blasting towards Zirconis. The jade dragon seemed to be injured this time from the blow, the water actually managing to penetrate just a few of its scales.

Roaring in anger, Zirconis glared at Acnologia who pressed his advantage further. "Water Dragon's Secret Art: Piercing Cyclone!" he declared, a massive whirlpool of water forming in front of his outstretched hands. The water began swirling around, reaching high into the sky and managing to hit some of the dragons battling above as it continued on it's path to Zirconis. When the water finally hit the jade dragon, it was obvious that Acnologia had far more power than anyone had ever expected to find in a dragon slayer. The blow ensnared the massive creature, trapping him within a vortex of water that continued to slash open his scales and eat away at his body.

The entire time, Acnologia watched with a smile of satisfaction, slowly beginning to laugh with joy at the feeling of this power. His first kill, his first act of revenge, was complete. As the water died down and faded away, he was pleased to be greeted with the sight of a grizzly corpse, what remained of a dragon lying on the ground before him. He did not care that his clothes had been lost in the process, he had no need for such possessions. All he needed was power, and this was the ultimate form of that power.

He continued on in a similar manner, attacking without regard for which side each dragon fought on, simply desiring to destroy each and every one of them. As he did so, he failed to notice that something felt off about his body, that something deep within him was pulsing and begging to be released. As he faced down yet another beast, Acnologia decided to set it free, seeking whatever power he had locked away deep in his body.

Morana arrived to aid him, only to be stunned at what was occurring to her pupil. Acnologia was losing his human form, claws now taking the place of his hands as scales covered his arms. His legs and face were still human, but it was obvious that this was taking control of him. "Acnologia, stop now! If you continue down this path, you will become a dragon and never be able to turn back!" Morana insisted. Neither of them knew this would happen, but as Acnologia stared at his clawed hands, he smiled. His hatred for these creatures was ironic, considering he was happy to become one of them. It made him give out a short laugh of amusement as he slammed his claws through the chest of another dragon, tearing out its heart with a vicious look of anger on his face as he turned for another opponent.

"I was born for this power, it is all I have ever sought out in life. If it is my destiny to become a dragon, then so be it. I shall become the most powerful dragon to have ever roamed the skies, the king of all dragons and humans alike!" he declared, letting his true colors show as he attacked once more. The scales were spreading further on his body now, covering his legs and beginning to show on his cheeks. Wings were slowly growing from his back as well, something that was rather strange to feel but still accepted. He would be stronger in a body like theirs, capable of destroying anyone who thought they could stop him.

Belserion arrived as well to help, seeing that Acnologia was losing control. "Enough! I always saw darkness in your heart, Acnologia. Today is the day you can prove me wrong. Fight back against this, and show me just what you are capable of." she ordered. Staring at her, the dragon that had angered him from the beginning of his training, Acnologia got a different idea in mind. There was a better way of showing her just how strong he had grown.

Stepping forward, Acnologia held a grim smile on his face, his new form nearly complete. "Oh, I plan on doing so, Belserion. You should have realized that I was all you needed, that I was the only warrior necessary to win this war. Maybe then, I would have considered sparing your life." Acnologia stated, watching the dragon back away slightly in fear. "I never had any intention of living peacefully with your kind, my only goal was to obtain the power I needed to gain my revenge. Now that I've tasted what true power is like, what it feels like to control who lives and who dies, I understand you far better than I ever did. I want more, to feel more chaos, more power in my body. I shall know what it feels like to be the ultimate being in existence, and I will start by destroying the strongest of dragons known to be alive."

Belserion stood ready to fight now, no longer backing away as Acnologia's human body faded away, a massive black dragon standing in his place. Blue markings decorated his scales, a lingering sign of the magic he first started with, but Acnologia could feel a stronger power within him. He did not possess simply water magic anymore, though perhaps he should keep that hidden for just a little while longer. As he took off into the sky with Belserion chasing after him, he began to adjust to his new form.

Belserion had no such weakness, however, grabbing his tail with her claws and using her strength to try and throw him to the ground below. Acnologia roared, his hind legs kicking out instinctively and managing to strike her chest hard enough for him to break free. Turning back, he glared at the dragon that sought to stop him, to destroy him. Acnologia would not go down so easily, not when it was clear he was stronger than any dragon that roamed this planet.

He let himself drift higher, well beyond the altitude of the other dragons as he waited for Belserion to get closer. This was his chance, the opportunity he had been waiting for. With one blow, he intended on destroying them all. As Belserion attacked with her own breath attack, Acnologia smiled. This was exactly what he needed, magic to boost his own strength. He opened his mouth, swallowing the roar emitted by Belserion as he prepared his own breath attack, this one already beginning to feel far stronger than any other he had ever performed.

Beslserion saw this as well, her eyes wide as she tried to fly away and escape. She was not quick enough, nor were any of the others that remained below him. Morana and Belserion perished that day, along with the majority of the dragon race. With no one left to stand up against him, the Dragon King was born, one who ruled over even the strongest of each family. No one survived to oppose him, and for years, he was appeased with his actions. It wouldn't be until years had passed that he would realize it was still not enough, that the world had forgotten him. When that day came, he would rise once more, but for now, he would settle for this one event. He would be the dragon that could bring about the end of an era, the only being capable of something strong enough to change so much in the world in so little time.

 _(Today, in Storybrooke)_

Everyone stood tense in Acnologia's presence. Lucy had her hands on her keys, ready to help as Natsu stepped forward, a glare on his face with flames beginning to cover his fists. David stood by his side, a gun raised at the man threateningly as he prepared to fight back. "I don't care who you are, I'm not going to let you hurt my friends." Natsu insisted, watching as Acnologia laughed in amusement.

"You have no choice, boy. You are nothing but a fly under my shoe, an irritation that must be eliminated." he stated. Natsu did not seem too pleased with that comment, lashing out with his flame coated fist. Acnologia caught it in his grip and threw Natsu back onto the ground, his strength clearly greater than Natsu's was. Natsu got back up quickly though, looking very angry and determined to keep fighting on.

No one noticed Henry as this battle began, off to the side with his book open. His eyes had rolled back, and the pen was moving beyond his control, forcing him to write words despite his attempts to stop. Tragedy had to be written in this tale, and not even an Author with his mindset was strong enough to resist the will of the pen.

"Natsu….it isn't going to…." Lucy tried, watching as Natsu's flames grew stronger, catching the grass on fire as he approached Acnologia.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled, his rage taking control as he lashed out against the black dragon. Acnologia seemed prepared for this, his mouth open as he began to swallow the flames. David, Gold, and Regina stared in shock at Acnologia, having never witnessed magic quite like this before.

"Did he just eat fire? How are we supposed to stop a guy that can eat every attack we throw at him?" David asked, turning to Regina who looked just as concerned. David tried firing off a few gunshots towards Acnologia, but those too were eaten. While they might not have been magical in nature, they were metal, and that was something any iron dragon slayer could consume. Combined with flames, it was no different from swallowing other forms of magic.

Regina stepped back, now next to Gold as the battle begun. "Don't look at me, magic is my specialty, not sword fighting. It seems like even your methods are useless against him, though." she commented, noticing the bullets vanishing into his mouth.

Acnologia grinned as the fire died down and David lowered his gun. "It is amazing how slowly humans learn from their mistakes. Even with the Black Wizard showing you my power, you are all incapable of changing your ways. You will perish along with the rest of the world, as I rise to become its sole ruler, with no one to stand against me." he declared.

Lucy stared at him, aware that he had a valid point. There was no magic they could use, no physical attack they new of, that could actually harm their enemy. That was before she remembered something that could stop him, the one thing that had blocked him before. Staring into the sky, Lucy decided that even if she was unsure of the full method of using it, they only had one chance of surviving this battle. "Everyone, grab my hands! Form a circle and stand strong, I have a plan!" Lucy shouted, while Henry fell over on the porch, his hand still writing quickly in his book. The others were still unaware of his situation, listening to Lucy and focusing on Acnologia instead.

"You better be sure this works, dearie. All magic comes with a price, you better make the price worth paying." Gold told her, grabbing her hand as Regina stepped beside him, holding onto his. Natsu grabbed hers, nodding slightly as he gazed into the sky.

"Why not, it's better to die together than it is to die alone. If any of you make it through this, tell Snow that I love her." David told them as he completed their circle, sounding convinced that they were all going to fail.

Lucy could feel the power within her, something strong and forceful beginning to grow as she focused on her desire to protect her friends. Acnologia had to be stopped and this was the only way to do it. Her eyes were closed as light began to form on the ground, however, unlike previous castings of this spell, it was dark and black, instead of golden and bright. "Stop him! Get the pen, we mustn't let them complete that spell!" a voice called out, making Lucy's eyes snap open. Zeref was here, with Emma, Hook, Mavis, Zera, and August at his side.

Lucy followed where Zeref was starting at, seeing Henry's state for the first time since she arrived. Still, it did not stop her shock when a black orb of magic slammed into the child, sending him flying back onto the ground, the pen falling from his hand as he stopped writing in his book. Still, Lucy kept her grip tight on Gold's hand, not wanting to stop their only chance at preserving their own lives. "Did you just attack him? I thought you said you were trying to help these people." Zera asked, her hands on her hips as she stared at Zeref.

He stepped forward, picking up the pen that was now on the ground as he turned back towards Lucy and her friends, glaring harshly at them. "Release that spell now, it will lead to nothing but tragedy in the end." he ordered, while David glared at him, not looking too pleased.

"Oh, says the guy who threatens to murder innocent people for no reason? Sorry, you haven't exactly proven yourself to this town, at least Lucy is trying to help in some way. All you do is complain about your own problems, why don't you try searching for a solution at some point?" David stated, sounding angry with Zeref who seemed agitated, looking more worried as he gazed over at them.

The circle on the ground at their feet was nearly complete, and he knew just what would happen without Mavis casting it. "I do seek out solutions, and this is not one of them. You are casting an ultimate destruction spell, designed to disintegrate everything that surrounds you. If you do not stop now, this entire town will be nothing but rubble in a matter of seconds." Zeref stated, watching as Lucy and Natsu stared at him in confusion.

"It's a protection spell, Fairy Sphere. You wouldn't know anything about it, it comes from our guild, something you know nothing about." Lucy argued, while Mavis stared at Zeref with wide eyes.

"In the hands of someone who is cursed to transform all spells into their exact opposite, you are correct. Mavis' curse allows her to transform this spell into one of protection, when in actuality it is designed for destruction. Unlike the resurrection circle I used in the past, which is resolute due to the writing contained within the book it is tethered to, this one is changeable depending on the intentions of the caster. Even so, you cannot completely alter a spell to be the opposite of its true nature, without something equally powerful to counter it." Zeref explained.

"Oh, so you're telling me this ultimate spell is far more powerful than anything you could perform, Black Wizard? Count me impressed, I could certainly use a good meal after all these years." Acnologia commented, looking eager to eat the spell that was about to be unleashed. Zeref was acting now, however, a circle of his own forming in front of himself in the air as he focused.

Staring at the circle, Gold's eyes slowly began to widen with a new realization. "This spell…it isn't a spell of a sort that is familiar to me. It doesn't feel like magic….I've never encountered something quite like this before." he stated. He was far more familiar with magic than anyone else present, but Regina could only nod in agreement.

"A spell….yet not a spell. That is what you said, wasn't it? Zeref, just what is Fairy Sphere?" Mavis asked, turning towards him with questioning eyes.

Staring over at her, Zeref nodded, closing his eyes briefly as the spell began to reach its conclusion. "It matters little, we have no more time. This spell needs something to destroy, and I have to provide it with something to lash out against." Zeref stated, completing his own circle with a flourish, feeling the air around them shudder at the immense power being unleashed. A portal opened before them, a black swirling vortex that began to absorb the blast of dark magic coming from Lucy's circle, where their power was losing control and attempting to spread across the entire city. Zeref's portal acted as a way out, absorbing that power and transferring it to another realm where no one would be harmed. Etherious was the only realm that could survive such a spell, the place where that very power had originated so long ago.

Lucy, Natsu, Regina, and Gold fell back after the spell, collapsing on the ground and staring in shock at the portal before them. "Now, I have found your weakness. Magic may be useless against you, but there are forces stronger than that in the world. Let me show you the true power I possess, the power of a title I abandoned long ago. Rise, my army, and show them the true power of the Demon King and his army." Zeref stated. His portal was now activated in reverse, pulling all of the books of demons from the realm of Etherious into this one, where he stood ready for them.

"Do you truly think pieces of paper are strong enough to defeat me? I am the strongest being on the planet, you do not stand a chance." Acnologia insisted, a dark grin on his face. Zeref stood ready, prepared to attack with his new friends by his side. Everything would be decided this very day, on a battle between two unstoppable villains. Perhaps one could still prove himself to be a hero, but it did not mean he was not shrouded in darkness and pain. He would do things his own way, regardless of how others viewed him. In the end, Acnologia was the biggest threat this world faced, and Zeref had every intention of eliminated that threat.

 **Alright, we are now nearing the final battle between Acnologia and the others! Things are going to be intense next chapter as the battle begins. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Once Upon a Time

Zeref smiled as he stood across from Acnologia, while the other heroes stared at him in surprise, wondering just what he was up to. "A power stronger than magic? Gold, have you ever heard of such a thing?" Regina was asking behind him, while the Dark One shook his head, clearly just as lost as the others.

Mavis was watching as Zeref began to create yet another magic circle, massive in size as it ensnared the entire ground beneath his feet. "You see, many years ago, I found myself desperate for a way to die. No one in my realm was capable of such a task, so I sought out the help of races that lived only in the darkest of realms, where nothing but war and suffering existed." Zeref stated calmly, his circle slowly beginning to finish itself on the ground.

Acnologia stared at him, moving to attack and try and stop whatever Zeref was up to. "I care little for your sob story, Black Wizard. Die, and fall with this world you seem so determined to protect." he declared, his magic lashing out. Zeref saw the blast of water magic, watching as it flew towards his body and accepting the blow without caring. The attack was nothing when compared to his past, and the wounds quickly healed anyway.

He stood up after falling from the powerful force of the water Acnologia had sent towards him, returning to his work on the circle. "Even they were incapable of destroying me, however, they taught me much during my time in that realm. You see, there are two powers in this world. One, is magic. This is the ability to draw on the energy in the air, or Ethernano as many know it, and transform it into matter or other forms of energy. This creates spells and manipulates the world around us, bending it to our will so long as we still possess the amount of energy necessary to complete the desired task." Zeref explained.

Zera nodded, agreeing with this as she frowned. "Zeref, there is nothing else that compares to magic. Not even our kind has discovered something else, it is why we focus on keeping a steady supply of fairy dust. That is our method of harnessing energy, there simply is no way of creating spells without it." she argued.

Acnologia tried once more to stop Zeref, this time sending a wave of air towards the Black Wizard. Zeref felt the wind blow back his robes, ruffling his air and forcing him to struggle to stand still. Even so, he made no move to dodge or stop his progression of the circle around him. It was growing to be nearly the size of the entire mansion, covering the grass beneath him and spanning far beyond what any of them ever expected to see. "You will not stop me, Acnologia, it is not possible for you to do so. My death was never meant to come by your hands, many have tried and failed in that goal." Zeref stated calmly, watching as the Black Dragon seemed to grow agitated in response.

"Zeref, knock it off. This is not the right way to do things, all you are doing is pissing him off." Emma insisted, while Zeref shook his head.

"Not in the slightest, in fact, this is the only way to finish him off. Acnologia possesses the ability to consume all forms of magical energy, converting any spell into a form that is usable by his own body. There is one energy, however, that he cannot possess, and that is the basis for the power I now wield. You see, there is another type of energy manipulation that focuses on the life energy within your own body, harnessing that power to alter the world around you. For many, this would mean shortening your own life, but for an immortal being, this is a limitless amount of power. This is the power that my entire army wields, something far stronger than even magic." Zeref stated, smiling as his circle completed itself.

Emma stared in surprise as the ground around them seemed to start shaking, rumbling as the books burst open on the floor, black light pouring out from their pages. "This is dark magic….I've never seen anything quite this dark." David stated, watching in a state of shock as the circle began glowing around them, forms beginning to grow from the light pouring out of the books.

Gold seemed to be just as stunned, unprepared for what he was witnessing. Only Regina and Hook did not have the same reaction, having witnessed Natsu's resurrection before. Demons of all shapes and sizes began to appear, being brought back to life once more thanks to Zeref's power. They stood, all of them staring at the Black Wizard with looks of mixed fear and awe on their faces, if one could actually read the expressions on a demon's face. Some were a bit more human-like, but many simply looked like a cross between animals, nothing more than beasts that spoke a language no one understood.

"You once named me your king, now prove to me that you are worthy of being my subjects. Before us stands a man, who claims the title of King of Dragons. Let us just show him who the true king of this world is, that even a dragon will fall before the might of a demon." Zeref stated darkly, watching as his words managed to inspire the demons around him. They were much like Acnologia in their mindset, eager for power and nothing else. If he could appeal to that, they would follow his every command.

They began to charge forward, swarming around Acnologia before one of the demons spoke up, stopping them in their tracks. "No! We will not stand for this, brothers and sisters! Will you truly listen to the orders of the man that once took our lives? He forced us into our books, leaving us in darkness for centuries. I shall show him the pain we've endured, and watch as he suffers in agony. I care not if he is immortal, this man still bleeds, and therefore, he still feels pain." the demon declared, looking eager as many others seemed to agree, stopping in their charge and turning towards Zeref instead.

Acnologia began to laugh at the sight, standing back as he sat down on the ground to watch the show. "Your army is pitiful, Black Wizard. They should bow before a king, you are not worthy of such a title." he stated lazily, leaning back as the demons surrounded Zeref.

"Have you forgotten who I am? I know all of your secrets, if you turn against me, I will erase your very existence." Zeref threatened, watching the demons step closer, eager to attack and destroy him once more.

"Hey…Mavis, do you know how he knows any of this stuff?" Zera was asking, turning to her friend as she stood beyond the hoard of demons, looking rather stunned and frightened by their presence.

Mavis shook her head, gazing at them thoughtfully. "Whatever the hell he's learned, this can't be good. He just summoned an army of monsters, and it doesn't seem like they are our allies." Hook commented, looking a bit concerned as he knelt down next to them. Emma was with him, still chained to him by Invel's magic.

Zeref seemed to have had enough of the threatening presence of the demons, who were now reaching out and attacking. One rushed forward, clawing at his arm as Zeref jumped away, quickly teleporting beyond their ring and bringing the pile of books with him. "It seems you've made your choice. You see, there is one fatal flaw to binding your entire existence to a book. Paper is not that durable, you see." Zeref told them, smiling as he created a ball of black magic in his hands, sending it flying down on the pile of books at his feet.

Demons shrieked and screamed as their books were destroyed, vanishing from sight as soon as their book was eliminated. It was quite simple to eliminate this army, yet Zeref was a bit concerned with the fact that he was losing his most powerful resource against Acnologia. He still had one more demon left, one that could fight, but he had never wished to bring out this power in him. Now he stood alone once more, wondering if his humanity would survive what would need to be done.

"It seems as if your army is gone, Black Wizard. Now, it is my turn to make a move." Acnologia stated threateningly, crouching low to the ground as he smirked over at them. Zeref expected an attack towards him, however that was not what came. Acnologia charged forward, straight towards Mavis who screamed as the black dragon plunged a clawed hand through her stomach, having transformed his hand just long enough for the attack.

Zeref stared at him with wide eyes, rage building deep within him and destroying any hesitation he had of what needed to be done. As Mavis slumped to the ground, collapsing beside Acnologia, Zeref stepped forward, one book still left in his grip. "You truly think….that I will let you get away with this?" Zeref asked, approaching slowly. "Mavis did not deserve to feel this pain….you may harm me as much as you wish, but Mavis is mine to protect. I shall always do so, regardless of who stands in my way and regardless of what price I may end up paying." he stated calmly.

Henry seemed to be getting back up at that moment, looking dazed as he took in the sight around him. The grass was still burring from Natsu's previous attack. Lucy and Natsu stood side by side, kneeling on the ground as they seemed to be too exhausted to fight after the spell they had just used. Gold seemed to be slightly better off, but he did not look interested in getting involved in a battle between these two individuals. Regina was staring at her son, looking relieved as he sat up. "Henry…." she whispered, sounding weak and tired.

Things did not look good from Henry's perspective, and that was when he noticed Mavis on the ground in a pool of blood, with Zeref standing with a book held in two hands. Zera was kneeling beside Mavis, along with August who had moved to help his mother. "Zeref….let me help!" Henry called out, stepping forward weakly.

"A child? Do you really think a child can stop me, even with the power of an Author? Don't make me laugh, boy, go back home and play with your toys, while you still have a few moments left." Acnologia stated, sounding amused.

Zeref glanced over at Henry, seeing that he had recovered. "Very well, it seems as if the draw of the pen has faded. Perhaps you can shed some light on our story, because I am about to darken it greatly." Zeref told Henry, watching as the boy stared at him with a frown. Henry only just noticed which book Zeref was holding, his eyes wide as he stepped back. Things were not going to end that well today, if Zeref was willing to use this. He prepared to write down in his book, hoping that he had enough magic to prevent a tragedy from happening among them today.

 _(Many years ago, in the land of Fiore)_

Zeref was pleased with his success, his ability to bring Natsu back to life. Seeing his little brother alive and running around gave him great joy, even if it was tinged with sadness. He could not approach his brother, because his love for Natsu would destroy him. That meant he had to give his brother away, to someone else to raise since he was incapable of doing so properly.

By this point in time, Zeref had heard the news. A dragon slayer had become an actual dragon recently, going berserk and slaying all dragons. Acnologia was his name, and people had begun to call him the King of Dragons, a beast incapable of being destroyed. War was a constant in his life, but he never quite imagined something of this nature occurring in their world. Someone had to be able to stop the black dragon, but no one was willing to try.

Irene had followed soon after Acnologia, from what Zeref had heard. She had been a prominent leader in the fight to keep peace between dragons and humans, something he had respected for quite some time. Peace would have kept Natsu alive, all those years ago. Zeref hated war in general because of the disasters that came with them, so even without meeting the girl, he had a high respect for her understanding of the value of peace.

This was why Zeref found himself in a rather strange search, a search for a dragon willing to help him. Natsu needed someone to raise him, someone Zeref could trust, and in his mind, Irene was the best choice. He had no friends or family to choose from, they had all perished long ago, so he was searching for someone who he at least had enough respect for to give his brother to.

"Zeref, come play with me!" Natsu yelled, running around in front of Zeref in the forest. The black wizard had no choice but to bring him along, since he was far too energetic and rambunctious to leave alone at the moment. If he did, Zeref would not be surprised to find the entire school he lived in destroyed.

Glancing at Natsu, Zeref wanted nothing more than to play with him like he used to, but unfortunately that was not something he could do. "I'm sorry, Natsu….it is not something I am capable of doing." he told his brother, watching as Natsu frowned, before glaring at him with a slight pout on his face.

"No way! You can play, I've just gotta show you how it's done! Watch me, Zeref, I'll show you how it's done!" Natsu insisted brightly, running around and laughing in the forest. Zeref watched with a small smile on his face, enjoying this brief moment with his brother. Perhaps he could not play, but that did not mean he was incapable of amusing his brother.

With a slight wave of his hand, Zeref created an illusion around him, illusions of demons he had met in the other realm. Natsu stared in surprise, but instead of looking afraid like a normal child, he looked eager as he stood up, gazing at the illusionary demons before him. "Ha, that's nothing compared to me! You just watch, I'm gonna take them out with my bare fists!" Natsu insisted, charging forward.

Zeref amused himself a little further, having the demons actually begin moving as if in battle. Some would dodge, while others moved to surround Natsu and attack from behind. Without actual physical form, they were incapable of harming Natsu in any way, but the child was imaginative and capable of truly attacking thin air. When he landed a hit on a demon, Zeref would have it react to the blow with pain, some of them falling after repeated strikes while others stayed more durable.

Natsu was smiling as he kept fighting them, enjoying his time here. They were still playing this little game of theirs when Zeref sensed someone, his head turning as he glanced off into the distance at the very thing he had been searching for. "Natsu…look." Zeref stated, pointing off into the distance. The pink haired boy blinked a few times, his eagerness fading as he saw what appeared to be a dragon in the forest, resting on the ground.

Natsu rushed forward eagerly, as Zeref followed a bit more slowly behind him. The boy understood the purpose of this mission of theirs, that he was going to be adopted by one of these creatures. It had taken some time for Natsu to accept, but in the end, after seeing what Zeref's curse did to the forest around them, he had caved in. No one wished for death, no one besides the immortal Black Wizard.

Zeref noted with a bit of surprise that they had found not one, but two dragons in the forest. One was a deep red color, gazing at them with curiosity as they approached. Laying next to him was a female dragon, with similar coloring that seemed to be trapped in a deep sadness of some form. Zeref had seen sadness before, had felt it deep in his heart, and he knew how to recognize when someone else was suffering. He could also sense that this dragon was not like the other, that her magic was different and her form not quite what it was meant to be.

"Have you business with us, wizard? We are peaceful dragons, we are out here to avoid the conflicts rising within our own race and stay away from this war." the red dragon stated, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Whoa, he's so huge! Look at his tail, Zeref, I wanna see if I can catch it!" Natsu yelled, running around the dragon who blinked at the pink haired boy in surprise. Still, he seemed to play along, swishing his tail back and forth to keep it away from Natsu's grasp. The child was resourceful, however, eventually climbing a tree nearby and making the dragon think he had surrendered. He was in for a bit of a surprise when Natsu leapt off of the branches, landing on the dragon's back and crying out in victory as he grabbed the tail.

Zeref smiled at him slightly, before focusing on the female. "You are Irene Belserion, are you not? This form does not seem like the one you were meant for." Zeref commented, frowning slightly. Kneeling down, he touched the floor and created a circle beneath where she was laying, one that would allow him to transform her in form only. While he could not undo the magic that bound her to the life of a dragon, he could give her the appearance of normalcy.

Before long, she stood before him with her deep scarlet hair, her body holding signs that she was with child. "I…I'm human again?" she stated in shock, while the other dragon stared in surprise as well.

"In form only, your body is still that of a dragon. You cannot feel or taste things in the same manner of a human, but in essence, it is the closest I could get to returning you to your previous form." Zeref explained, watching as Irene stared at him, gratitude in her eyes.

She sat on the ground, staring at him with tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "Thank you….I am forever in your debt, I will do anything to repay you for this kindness you have shown me." Irene told him. Zeref did not quite expect her to be this grateful, however, it worked to his advantage at the moment.

"Natsu is in need of a caretaker, I have come in search of one for my dear brother." Zeref stated calmly, watching them frown at the child. He had released the dragon's tail and was now simply resting on the creature's back, happy where he was.

"I like this one! Can I stay with him, Zeref?" Natsu asked, patting the red dragon's head. The black wizard frowned, unaware of who this dragon truly was. He did not want to promise Natsu anything of the sort, not when he did not trust this beast yet.

"My name is Igneel, little one, the king of the fire dragons." Igneel stated, seeming to be amused with Natsu.

Irene watched them with a wistful look, before turning towards Zeref. "I think we can arrange something to that effect. Tell me, does Natsu have any understanding of magic?" Irene asked, while Zeref nodded slightly. It was in Natsu's nature to use magic, though he had yet to even try yet. As much as he longed for Natsu to destroy him, part of him was still hesitant to try. Natsu's powers were currently dormant, but if Zeref chose to awaken them, there would be nothing left of the brother he once knew. After being around Natsu again, seeing his smile, the black wizard could not quite bring himself to destroy his brother so quickly.

Perhaps there was another way, a path that would strengthen his natural magic to a point beyond what any normal wizard was capable of. "You wish to make him one of your dragon slayers? What purpose would that serve, when it is becoming clear that Acnologia will determine the fate of our war?" Zeref asked, watching Irene stare at them with a harsh look, clearly regretting her actions so long ago.

"Acnologia must be stopped, if he is not, our entire world will be destroyed. I know him, and despite my high hopes for the boy, I believe he will ultimately do nothing but destroy the world around him. Now that he has the power of a dragon, he could very well bring our world to the brink of an apocalypse." Irene stated, while Zeref nodded, understanding her concern. She did not wish for the world she lived in to die, though Zeref felt little attachment to it at this point. At one time, he would have felt the same as her, desperate to save it, but for now, he was simply desperate to protect Natsu.

Staring at the child as he played with Igneel, Zeref felt that this was best for him. The dragon did not mind his presence, and Natsu seemed happy. "Very well, but I do not want Natsu in the center of a war." Zeref stated, turning towards Irene with an idea in mind. This way, even years into the future, Zeref would still have something to look forward too, a reason to continue living even if it would only last for a short time.

Irene frowned at him, looking confused. "Acnologia will be alive for quite some time, I think. There is no rush to end his life, so let us allow the children you train to grow into adults at the very least. Instead of living in a world that has been nearly destroyed by our war, let them live in peace, in a time when war has not been seen in this land for centuries." Zeref suggested, thinking back to his old project from before. He would only need a celestial wizard to complete it, and there was one he had heard of. Ana Heartfilia, the owner of all of the golden gate keys, lived not too far from the place he had made his home.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Irene had asked, while Zeref smiled slightly, watching as Natsu began to fall off of Igneel, losing his balance on the dragon's back.

"Time travel, a spell I've been creating for quite some time now. We will send our dragon slayers to the future, where they can complete their goal of destroying Acnologia once and for all." Zeref told her, watching as Irene stared at him in amazement. Together, they would make a brilliant team, capable of anything. She was the first of his generals to be by his side, the first one to have proven her worth to him. Without her enchantments, they never would have been able to bring the dragon's to the future with the dragon slayers.

As Natsu's laughter spilled out into the forest, Zeref gazed down at the book he carried with him at all times, waiting for the right moment to activate it. Hearing that sound, and now with a brighter hope for his brother's future, Zeref realized he could not bring himself to do what he had originally intended on doing with Natsu. His brother's life was far more precious than his desire for death. If it brought Natsu happiness, Zeref would endure the pain of isolation for centuries, to avoid others and keep them alive. Perhaps he could find something else to do to pass the time. There were lands to be explored yet, lands where he had yet to grow any attachments. That would be a place where he could stay, with his curse kept at bay as he viewed others as little else but tools, rather than friends. Staring at Natsu, Zeref decided that this plan would work quite well. He would never awaken END, so Natsu would live on forever, the only child with a demonic power hidden within that might be capable of destroying him, even without Natsu's full strength.

 _(Today, in Storybrooke)_

Zeref stared down at the book, the last shred of his hesitation ending. "Natsu….I'm sorry." he whispered, catching the dragon slayer's attention as he opened the book. Words seemed to burst from the pages, lighting up the air in front of Zeref as he pulled out the dagger he had taken from Gold. This was his tool to activate the dormant power, the one thing he needed to do.

He drew the blade across his wrist, barely feeling the pain as his blood began to drop onto the pages before him. "With this blood, I awaken thee. Answer the call of your creator, and come forth, END." Zeref stated calmly, watching as Natsu's body began to double over, his entire form shaking. Lucy went to his side, looking concerned, but Zeref used a blast of magic to force her away. She would not be safe by his side, and even if he was breaking his promise from so long ago, he would do his best to keep Natsu from destroying the ones he loved.

Lucy collided with the side of the sorcerer's mansion, passing out from the force of the attack and slumping over on the ground. "Hey! You don't go around attacking your allies, what on earth are you thinking?" David asked, glaring at Zeref who gazed at him sadly.

"I am destroying my brother, paying the price necessary to awaken the one creature strong enough to bring about an end to everything." Zeref stated, watching Natsu's human form begin to fade away as flames coated his body. Heat could be felt by all near him, making them back away slowly as the flames grew. Zeref could already see horns on Natsu's head, growing from within his pink hair as his hands changed form and turned into claws, sharp enough to tear through skin. His teeth, already sharp due to his dragon slaying magic, grew even sharper, even more fang-like in his mouth. Scales seemed to coat his skin as dark red markings seemed to create patterns on his body, a sign of his demonic power. When he opened his eyes, the black color had been replaced by a dark red, that almost seemed to glow in the night sky.

Gold stared at Natsu in surprise, looking curious about how such a thing had happened. "Interesting, you are one of the few that I've met that is willing to pay such a high price for magic." he stated.

"I've paid my price long ago, this is simply me completing the task I first started." Zeref stated calmly, watching Natsu stand with a glare on his face, pointing towards Zeref.

"You….must kill….Zeref…." he mumbled, charging forward towards the Black Wizard. Zeref teleported out of Natsu's way, letting the boy collide with Acnologia instead, who had been watching from behind them.

The black dragon looked amused as he began to swallow Natsu's flames, but something was different this time. Acnologia began to cough, choking on the fire he had just eaten as Natsu grew enraged at the man. "You are in my way….I have only one task to complete and no one will stop me!" Natsu yelled out, a harshness in his voice that had never been heard before.

The fire that Natsu now wielded was far stronger than ever before, taking on a darker color that neared black as he burned away everything in his path. Henry was still writing in his book off to the side, but it was a bit too late to save Zeref's brother. "What did you just do? This isn't helping our town, this will destroy it entirely! Creating monsters is not how you win a war, Zeref!" Emma argued, though he noted with a slight satisfaction that Natsu's flames were stronger than he had ever imagined. Even Invel's ice was beginning to melt away, freeing her from her attachment to Hook rather quickly.

"In every war, a monster is born. In the war of the dragons, it was Acnologia who was created. In your ogre's war, a new Dark One was born. Now, in this final war for Storybrooke, END has been born. You cannot destroy a monster without a monster, Emma Swan, such thinking is pointless and will lead to your own destruction." Zeref stated calmly, feeling strangely empty as he watched the fight. He had surrendered the one thing he fought so hard to bring back, all for the sake of satisfying his rage. Now that it was done, he could not take it back. Mavis would come back from this, he knew, but Natsu never would.

Regina glared at him, looking like she disliked the concept he was providing them with. "Well, let's just see if we can do so. I'm not about to let this town I created be destroyed by one little pink haired boy, not when it is the place where I still have a chance to be with my son." she declared, a fireball in her hand. She threw it at Natsu, who turned towards her only to swallow the flames himself.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly….let's just see what happens when I unleash this on you!" Natsu declared, charging towards Regina for her attack. Zeref got in the way, a wave of black magic sending Natsu flying back towards Acnologia instead.

He turned towards Regina, a sad smile on his face as he saw her shocked expression. "Natsu is much like Acnologia, a dragon slayer capable of absorbing magic. Do not interfere, he has only one goal in mind and he will not tolerate anyone who gets in his way." Zeref stated.

"Just what is his goal, mate? To destroy the town?" Hook demanded, looking irritated and concerned with the heat emanating around them. The mansion seemed to be on the verge of burning to the ground now, everything lost in a sea of flames.

Mavis answered for him, sitting up weakly as she touched her stomach with a haunted look on her face. "No….his goal is to destroy Zeref." she stated, glancing over at him with concern in her eyes.

Glancing down at the dagger in his hand, Zeref began to question his resolve again. Natsu was gone, his life's work destroyed, and now Mavis would truly see him as nothing more than a monster. She had never witnessed the darkness in his past, only heard the rumors. Now, she had seen the demons he was known for, she had watched him raise them again to fight off Acnologia. Perhaps she could clearly see the darkness within him now, that he was capable of nothing but destruction. The look on her face made him think that he was correct, the look of someone who pitied him for all he had lost.

He did not want to live in a world where he was completely alone anymore, where he had lost Mavis and Natsu both. Staring at this battle before him, he decided that it would be his final war. Regardless of who won, when this battle was done with, Zeref would be dying, one way or another. As Natsu threw another punch at Acnologia, the black dragon seemed to gasp in pain, a loud snap echoing around them as bones broke from Natsu's strength. It seemed as if he truly had gained the power to fend off an army of demons this time, though it would be used for something else instead.

One more attack was all it took to finish off Acnologia, an opponent who seemed weak now in comparison to Natsu. Zeref stood before his brother, not even bothering to fight back as Natsu approached him, flames still burring around his fists. That was when Lucy came forward, tears on her cheeks as she ran between them. "Natsu, stop! This isn't you, please, just listen to me!" she begged, while Zeref focused on her, wanting to move her away to spare Natsu this kind of suffering. Still, he was incapable of interfering, and in his heart, it would matter little. He was going to be leaving this world soon, so it did not matter if others began to suffer again, so long as he was at peace for the first time in years.

 **You didn't think it'd be that easy to get rid of Zeref's desire for death, did you? Sorry for making things dark again, but these things tend to happen when I write stories about Zeref (I haven't posted many of them, some of them aren't quite up to the quality I try and go for with my stories.).**

 **I know, I'm still evil and ending my chapters with cliffhangers. I should have only one or two more chapters before the end of this story. Thank you to everyone reading, all of your feedback means so much to me. Feel free to review and tell me what you think (Even if you don't like it, I enjoy hearing from you!).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Once Upon a Time

"Lucy…." Natsu stated, something flickering in his eyes.

Lucy nodded, stepping forward slowly towards him, her body changing before their eyes. Zeref glanced over at Henry, seeing his pen still flying away on the paper, making him wonder just what he was doing. The girl before them was now a teenager again, looking just as she had twenty eight years ago. He imagined that Henry had done the same for the other guild members as well, though he did not understand what purpose it served.

Lucy did not react to her suddenly younger body, her gaze focused on her friend as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm your friend, we've been through so much together! Remember who you are, Natsu. You brought me to Fairy Tail….you protected me when other dark guilds attacked us….you went through so much, just to make sure I never had to cry again. That was what you said you wanted to do, to never see me cry again. You have other friends too, back at the guild. There's Gray, who you are always picking fights with but you always spend time together anyway. Then you have Erza, who can be a little scary at times, but she is the most loyal friend you will ever have. There's Happy, who's been by your side from the moment he was born, and there's Wendy, who loves being a part of our family and is a dragon slayer, like you."

Zeref heard her words, the passion behind him, and he wondered if such a thing could break through to Natsu. Part of him wanted it to work, to see his brother return from this darkness he had forced on Natsu. Staring up into his brother's gaze, the boy who seemed to be breathing heavily as he stared at Lucy in silence, Zeref decided he had to do something. "You have a brother, as well, one who you have forgotten long ago. He watched over you in secret as you were raised by your dear father, Igneel. You loved playing around as a child, always active and seeking to prove yourself to others. I suppose that is no different from any other child, however. Still, you were always precious to me, the most valuable person in my life for quite some time."

Regina came forward, standing by his side with a slight hesitation. "He's not lying, you know. There aren't many people who would be willing to sacrifice everything for the ones they love, and Zeref has done just that for you." she stated, The residents of Storybrooke did not know Natsu that well, but they knew of what Zeref had done for his brother.

"You are a crazy kid who loves playing with fire, but your heart was in the right place. Even from just our brief time together, I could already see it within you, the potential for good." David added, watching as Natsu seemed to calm down ever so slightly with all of their words.

His gaze still focused on Lucy, who stepped even closer, despite the flames still surrounding her friend. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head into his chest as she cried. "Please, listen to us! Snap out of this and come back to us, this isn't you, you aren't a monster!" Lucy begged, watching as Natsu blinked a few times, his body shuddering as his transformation began to fade. The words that had been spiraling out of the Book of END stopped moving, fading away as the book slammed itself shut and left Natsu back as his normal self.

"Lucy….thank you. I remember….I think I'm okay now." Natsu whispered, his arm wrapping around his friend as he closed his eyes, his chin resting on her hair. Zeref watched them, smiling as he saw that at least his brother had his happy ending. Perhaps it was time for his own, now that this mess was over. The fire was still burning on the ground as he stared at the dagger in his hand, wondering if it would truly work.

He saw someone standing beside him; August, who had moved away from Mavis and Zera, was noticing his emperor's dark look. "Contemplating death once more, are you? I suppose all of my efforts were in vain, that you do not wish for me to attempt to free you after all." he stated sadly, while Zeref frowned, his hand shaking slightly. Death was what he had longed for all of these years, yet now he was being given another option. He never thought it would be this hard to let go of the easy way out, the original plan he had held on to for all of this time.

Emma stood beside him, moving closer as she saw their quiet conversation away from the others. "Hey, is everything alright? I get that your methods were a bit unusual, but in the end, you did save our town. I owe you one, so if you ever need help, just let me know." Emma stated, looking genuinely concerned for Zeref. Henry smiled over at him, giving him a thumbs up as he closed his book, the pen set aside and out of sight.

These people, this town, it was the first place that saw hope for him. Perhaps there was another path, one that did not involve death and tragedy for him. "Emma Swan….the product of true love, with magic stronger than any I have yet to encounter. Yes, I do believe I have something in mind that you can do for me." Zeref stated, stepping back as he stared both of them in the eye. "You are aware of the presence of Fairy Heart deep in your bodies. Unlock that power, and send its full strength towards me. It will either end my curse or destroy my life, either way, I shall have the peace I desire."

August nodded at him, standing beside Emma who looked concerned, but nodded. Her gaze flickered over to Henry and Hook, who were sitting together on the porch, discussing Henry's involvement in the battle. He had written the ending, the path that Natsu had to take to return to normal. If it was not for him, Natsu would have ceased to exist, with only END left to stand in his place. Zeref could see love in Emma's eyes, that, even if she was unaware of it, she cared for both of those two.

Turning back towards Zeref, she nodded, her face determined. "Are you sure you want to do this? Henry won't be too happy if this doesn't end well." Emma stated.

Zeref nodded, well aware of this fact. "He is young, he has yet to truly understand the world we live in. Perhaps one day, he will learn, but for now, he sees only the bright side of life. Unlike you and I, he has not quite seen the darkness of this world." Zeref argued, while Emma nodded in agreement.

"He won't see it, not if I have any say about it. I'm going to protect him, whatever it takes." Emma stated, while Zeref gave her a small smile, standing back and waiting for them to attack.

He sensed the magic power begin to build within both of them, as they closed their eyes and began to focus. August and Emma began to glow a golden color, the magic building as their eyes shot open, their hands held out in front of them as the magic streamed towards Zeref. He felt it hit him, his body feeling the pain distantly as light poured into him. He could see his own curse trying to transform it, streaks of black mixing in with the magic that touched his body. Slowly, the darkness began to fade away, the light winning out against his curse. This power, the power of ancient true love combined with the love of two who were born of an even greater love, it was overwhelming. Nothing was stronger than true love, but this was built up from more than just the love of two people. Someone finally had enough strength to surround Zeref in light, his body collapsing as he absorbed the power they had sent towards him.

Zera and Mavis glanced over, having noticed the light that was being used against Zeref. They quickly rushed over to where Zeref was now lying, his eyes closed with his hair covering his face, the dagger released and on the ground. Gold quickly reclaimed his weapon, hiding it underneath his suit's jacket as he moved on, returning home to Belle now that he had what he came for. Perhaps there was no harm done, but he might be seeking revenge one day, should he ever come across the black wizard again.

Mavis crouched down by Zeref, worry in her gaze as she touched his shoulder, trying to see if he would wake up or if he truly was gone. When he did not move or react, she felt tears in her eyes, worried that she had lost the one person who had always been by her side, from the very beginning. "Zeref…no! You can't leave me, I won't let you!" she screamed, grabbing his body as she sobbed miserably, missing when he began to stir. His eyes blinked open and gazed up towards Mavis.

"Mavis….you may want to let me go if that is the case. I do not believe I have maintained my immortality after that." Zeref stated, watching as Mavis stopped crying, staring at him in shock. Before long, a huge smile burst across her face, her arms wrapping tightly around Zeref's waist briefly before she pulled back. She was aware of her curse, and she did not want to be the reason Zeref died. "It feels…good. It is as if all the darkness has faded away, as if nothing ever happened."

Mavis nodded at him, her gaze turning towards August and Emma who nodded in agreement towards each other. "It seems as if we have one more attack left in us, if you wish to be freed as well." August stated, while Mavis nodded eagerly, standing up and stepping back.

"Thank you, to everyone. If it were not for my friends, for all of you who cared so much about us, this would not have been possible. Thank you for giving me hope, and showing me that there was still a chance to be free." Mavis told them, smiling as she watched the same magic from before build between August and Emma. The spell was unleashed, with Mavis screaming in pain at first. Unlike Zeref, she did not have a high tolerance for pain, but she was willing to go through it if it meant being able to truly have a family, and be with Zeref and August for as long as possible.

Henry watched them, before smiling slightly as he got an idea. He opened his book once more, creating one last change to one last person. Before their eyes, August began to shrink, his age reducing to that of a child once more. He looked like he was about eight years old again, gazing up at his parents with shock in his face. "What….this is the Author's power. I suppose it is not unexpected, I have lived long and seen many realms, but this magic is still unusual to me." he commented, still wise even though he appeared to be so young.

"Now you can have a fresh start, a second chance. Everyone deserves one, and I think you need it more than anyone else I've met." Henry told them, smiling as Zeref nodded, feeling a bit lighter and freer with his curse gone. The future was no longer bleak and filled with death. Instead, he had something bright to focus on, a life with Mavis and August, acting as a family for the first time in all of their lives.

Zera came over to them, smiling as she wrapped her arms around both of their waists. "See, I told ya I'd find a cure. Looks like you owe me an apology, Mister Pessimist." Zera told Zeref, glancing at him as he rolled his eyes. Perhaps there would be a few more members in their family than he originally imagined, but it was still brighter than he had ever pictured his life becoming.

"Perhaps, however, you did manage to make things far worse before you found a true solution. Do you truly think this is over, with Fairy Heart still existing?" Zeref asked, watching as Zera shrugged, glancing at August and Emma without concern.

"They can control it, so it isn't an issue. Besides, there isn't anyone who is even aware of that power, beyond you and the fairies." she argued, while Zeref nodded, seeing her point. No one would come in search of that power, and so long as Emma and August could contain it, no one would discover its existence.

Emma stared at them, her arms crossed over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at him. "So, what are you going to do now? You still planning on starting that war of yours?" she asked, looking ready to fight back.

Zeref gave her a smile, having a bit of a dark sense of humor now that he had lived through so much darkness. "Perhaps one day, should the Dark One seek his revenge for my actions. For now, I am content with peace. Storybrooke has nothing to fear from me, my only intention now is to leave and return home." Zeref told them, thinking of his empire back in Fiore. He had quite a large home, a castle where he could control everything and begin to truly enjoy being part of his empire. Perhaps he could become a more personable ruler, and make friends among his advisors, rather than simply seeing them as tools for his own use.

"Home sounds nice." Lucy commented, walking closer with Natsu behind her. The dragon slayer appeared to have recovered from his ordeal, and he eye Zeref warily.

"You aren't going to attack Fairy Tail anymore, right?" he asked, while Zeref shook his head in response. After that, Natsu's expression transformed entirely, grinning happily at him. "Great, then we can be friends! After all, we are brothers, so I think we should at least know each other a little bit. Besides, Mavis seems to trust you, so you can't be all that bad." he stated.

Lucy blinked at Natsu in surprise, as did Zeref before he smiled, inclining his head slightly and letting his bangs fall over his eyes. "Thank you, Natsu. Perhaps we can….it has been quite some time since we were a family." Zeref stated wistfully, wishing he could return to those days. Even if he could not bring them back, he could at least get close to them once more, with Natsu willing to trust him, at least slightly.

"Hey, I'm sure we can find something in Gold's shop that can bring you to the rest of your friends. You said you all wanted to go home, right?" David asked, watching as Zeref nodded, along with the other residents of Fiore. "Well, then let's get to work. I'm not about to let anyone remain stranded in this place for longer than they have to be. Besides, I don't think our town could take much more of your insanity without falling apart." he added with a slight grin.

Lucy smirked, laughing in amusement at David's comment. "Yeah, Natsu really does go overboard, doesn't he?" she commented, gazing around at the burning house behind them. Storybrooke would rebuild it in the future, but for now it would be a symbol of the time they battled against their most powerful enemy yet, a symbol of the people who showed them that friendship could mean so much more than they ever imagined.

"Zeref, I've finally found him!" a voice called out from behind them, making them turn to see Irene coming forward, with Invel in tow. "You stated that you wished for his aid, correct? Well, I do hope this satisfies your order." she commented, while Invel stared at Zeref calmly, seeming to assess the situation.

"I originally intended for you to free Emma from your spell, however, there is something else you can assist with for now." Zeref commented, gazing out over the remaining flames. Invel understood the hint immediately, nodding as he began to freeze them in place, leaving strangely shaped ice-statues in the yard of a nearly-destroyed home.

Regina shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest as she joined their group. "It seems as if your magic will never cease to amaze me. Frozen flames are quite impressive, you'll have to show me that trick one day." she commented, while Invel smiled at her.

"Perhaps, though it is a technique that takes years to master." he informed her, watching as she nodded.

Zeref felt at peace with this group, discussing their finalized plans to return home now that the majority of their mess had been contained. Mavis held onto his hand as they walked through town, a reminder that he had something to look forward to when he returned. August was walking in front of them, still rather unnerving as a child but accepted anyway.

"Oh! We need to bring all of the wizards to Storybrooke before we return home. There were more than just our guild members that got caught up in the first portal of yours." Mavis commented, while the black wizard nodded. August seemed to understand as well, smiling as he stepped forward.

"I shall take care of this problem. After all, I understand this spell entirely, and am the only one with enough power to utilize it fully." August argued. Zeref did not have anything to say in disagreement, aware that August had an incredible memory and understanding of magic. He simply had to see a type of magic once to know all of its strengths and weaknesses, and be capable of using it himself.

This was how his portal worked, managing to return all the members of the other guilds to Storybrooke as well. Once everyone was reunited with each other, Zeref smiled up into the sky, creating one last portal back into their world. They would have a new start, new adventures to find in their home. Storybrooke would have peace for a moment in time, before Tamara came to visit her fiancé, who had been away for quite some time. Still, none of them would forget their time together in this place, where the cursed lovers finally managed to find peace and discover happiness in their dark and tragic lives.

 **Here we have it, the final chapter! A bit shorter than the rest due to a lack of backstory, but still longer than most of the chapters I write. Thank you to everyone who read this story, you are all amazing and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
